


Caronte ("Charon") - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Police Procedural, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, android psychology, wireplay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: Charon ("Caronte").★AUTOR DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: Vapewraith (User de AO3).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785481/chapters/36729093(FANFIC REED900)*Resumen:Gavin Reed, un lío de ser humano, sólo quiere que lo dejen en manos de sus tendencias autodestructivas. RK900, un androide diseñado por las mentes más brillantes del mundo para ser la máquina perfecta, está desesperado por captar toda la gama de libertad emocional que ahora se le ofrece. Los dos necesitarán encontrar un equilibrio antes de que sus personalidades incompatibles, y un excéntrico asesino serial con una peligrosa técnica, se los traguen por completo.*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER ATENTAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA Y ASÍ NO SE CREAN POSTERIORES MALENTENDIDOS.*ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU AUTOR PARA SU REALIZACIÓN. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA Vapewraith, YO SOLO ESTOY A CARGO DEL TRABAJO DE TRADUCCIÓN.





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785481) by [Vapewraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapewraith/pseuds/Vapewraith). 



**_13 de abril de 2027_ **

—¿Esto es realmente lo que hacen para divertirse aquí en medio de la nada, imbéciles? —Gavin Reed miró las caras complacidas de sus dos amigos, todo mejillas rosadas y sonrisas con dientes. Tomó otro vaso de licor destilado de su jarra y miró hacia abajo a la curvada forma de la cosa sin expresión (porque eso es lo que era, una cosa, no una persona) mirando hacia el vacío. Parecía humano, claro, pero eso era mentira. Las muñecas también se parecían al de las personas, al igual que los maniquíes, pero ninguno de estos erizaba los pelos en la nuca de Gavin de esta forma.

Gavin se agachó para mirar más de cerca a la máquina. Androides los llamaban. La televisión, la radio, el infierno, incluso sus jodidos podcasts no paraban de hablar de ellos, sin embargo al ver uno de cerca hacía que un sabor muy diferente en la boca le quedará impregnado. Esto no era una especie de milagro científico... Era simplemente espeluznante. Una persona que no era una persona, hecha para parecerse exactamente a una persona hasta los poros individuales de su piel.

Presionó un dedo en su mejilla. Fría. Sin vida. Eso lo desconcertó.

Un crujido repugnante. El chapoteo de un líquido tibio contra el antebrazo de Gavin.

—¡Brad! ¿¡Qué mierda, hombre!? —Gavin trató de limpiar la mierda azul de su brazo, tropezando con sus pies. Le tiñó su piel de un oscuro color azul marino. Miró hacia el androide. Su cara tenía una gran abolladura por donde la roca de Brad se había clavado, justo en la sien. Intentó hablar, pero sus palabras eran una mezcla de quejidos electrónicos.

—Nate dice que está programado para alertar a su dueño si se daña. No es necesario que te mojes los pantalones, Reed —Brad pasó sus manos sobre otra roca antes de arrojarla al pecho del androide.

Gavin miró a su sonriente amigo.  _Qué idiota._ No era como si aquella fuera su camisa favorita ni nada.

—Lo que sea. Estoy fuera. Esa cosa parece valer más que mi apartamento, mi auto y toda la educación universitaria combinada... no estoy dispuesto a ser demandado por aquel a quién le robaste —se giró para irse, pero Nate lo agarró por el brazo y lo empujó hacia la lucha.

—No seas una pequeña perra, Reed. No es humano. Toma —Nate le entregó su propia roca empapada de azul.

—Jesús, ustedes, malnacidos, en verdad necesitan conseguirse un auténtico pasatiempo.

Gavin empujó a Nate y la roca a un lado, sacando su pistola de servicio, en cambio. Ser un policía maltratado en la ciudad tenía algunas ventajas, supuso.

Gavin se tomó un momento para evaluar la máquina dañada. Parecía una persona, claro, pero a diferencia de una persona real, a este no le importaba. No le importaba que hubiera tipos que lo golpearan con una piedra, lo escupieran o lo maldijeran, este simplemente se quedaba allí sentado y se dejaba hacer sin siquiera soltar un solo gemido. ¿Por qué debería Gavin sentirse obligado a cuidarlo si no fuera así? ¿Por qué era su responsabilidad querer lo que esta cosa era incapaz de querer?

Existía... solo eso. Nada más y nada menos. Inanimado (como su teléfono, como el arma en su mano) a pesar de las bromas preprogramadas y la cara bonita. No era su lugar sentir pena por una computadora que caminaba, sin importar cuán desesperadamente lo intentara. Y, hombre, él en verdad que lo intentó. Sin embargo, al final, todo lo que pudo hacer para despertar su conciencia fue apretar el gatillo, poniendo fin a la triste existencia del androide.

—¡Oooooohhhh, mierda! —Nate y Brad al unísono—. ¿Eso es lo que te están enseñando en la escuela de policías, en estos días?

—Ustedes dos necesitan que les revisen sus malditos cerebros —Gavin puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una palmada en la nuca a Brad, agarró a su amigo por el pelo y lo arrastró lejos de los restos del androide. Empujó a Brad por la espalda, provocando una carcajada de su amigo borracho, mientras corría hacia un cobertizo en ruinas.

Gavin echó un último vistazo a los ojos ennegrecidos del androide, su rostro destrozado, el azul profundo del líquido que se acumulaba alrededor de su cuerpo sin vida. Una entidad que nunca estuvo verdaderamente viva rogándole que le importara una mierda. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Malditos androides —murmuró, mientras se tambaleaba en dirección a sus amigos.

  
*******

 

**_2 de febrero del 2039_ **

—Qué montón de mierda... —resopló Gavin, protegiéndose los ojos de la pálida luz de aquella mañana de invierno. Se movió un poco de un lado para otro tratando, en vano, devolverle la vida a sus frías extremidades. En general, Gavin no se ofendía por despertarse al amanecer, siempre que fuera por una buena razón. Su compañero androide, el cual apareció en la puerta de su casa e irrumpió en ella exactamente a las 5:13 de la mañana en el día más frío del año, fue lo más alejado de una buena razón que se hubiera encontrado en sus treinta y seis años de vida.

—No sé —murmuró una voz fría a su lado—. Creo que él tiene un punto bastante destacable, detective Reed —aquella unidad RK900 se volvió para mirar a Gavin con su fría mirada azul, de alguna manera más fría que los copos de nieve bailando sobre la corta distancia entre las dos figuras. Envió un escalofrío involuntario a la columna vertebral de Gavin. Cosa segura, realmente, en lo que a RK900 se refiriera.

Gavin sabía que el droide era divergente, demonios, después de la revolución estaba bastante seguro de que su teléfono y su refrigerador también se convirtieron en ello, pero había algo en ese modelo RK900. Donde su predecesor, Connor, iluminaba una habitación con su sonrisa tonta y le mostraba el alma con sus gigantescos ojos de cachorrito, el RK900 estaba vacío, sin emociones, empatía, pasatiempos, charlas, casi todo. Mirarlo a los ojos era como mirar a un agujero negro, del tipo que se tragaría a un hombre, si uno no tuviera cuidado. Era desconcertante, por decir lo menos. Él había visto a hombres con ojos así antes, hasta hizo una carrera cazándolos y encerrándolos tras las rejas.

Gavin miró el androide por unos momentos, antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Eres tan jodidamente divertido, para ser una tostadora, Nines —nervioso, le dio unas palmaditas al androide en el hombro y se limpió una lágrima extraviada de su ojo. Divertidísimo. Por supuesto, un androide estaría del lado de un lunático el cual defendía la importancia de " _la mente humana digitalizada_ ".

RK900 siguió mirando a Gavin, mucho después de que el humano regresara su atención a la pantalla de seis pisos. Podía sentir los ojos del androide sobre él causándole un leve estremecimiento, aunque no pudo discernir entre si se trataba de Nines o del frío, forzando la piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo.

Una multitud se había reunido frente al televisor ahora. Personas y androides por igual, todos curiosos o posiblemente aburridos durante el viaje de la mañana, miraban fijamente la enorme pantalla. Era un asunto aparentemente extraño para Gavin, pero él nunca abandonaba su cama antes de las 7:45 de la mañana y no tocaba la puerta de su casa hasta las 8:25, cuanto mucho. Tal vez las noticias comunales eran solo negocios como de costumbre para la gente de la mañana.

— _Bueno, verás,_ _Franklin_ —el más pequeño de los dos hombres se pasó una mano por su salvaje cabello hasta los hombros—, _¡las posibilidades son infinitas, de verdad! ¡Imagina una vida en la que no estás plagado de enfermedades o hambre! Una en la que se puede reemplazar una cadera en quince minutos: sin cirugía, sin complicaciones, solo con la ayuda de una máquina y ya. Una vida en la que ni siquiera la muerte sea una preocupación porque siempre tendrás una copia de seguridad en un servidor._

— _Ahora, voy a detenerlo ahí, doctor_ _Isaacs_  —el conductor bien arreglado ofrecía un marcado contraste con su invitado: traje y cabello impecables, dedos perfectamente cuidados que ajustaban la tableta en su regazo mientras cruzaba las delgadas piernas—.  _¡Todo lo que acaba de describir parece un sueño, realmente lo es, pero no puede simplemente meter a una persona en el cuerpo de un androide! ¡Eso es absurdo, si no completamente imposible!_  —en el momento justo, una pista de risas llena el silencio del fondo.

— _¡Oh, no, no, no!_  —el invitado excéntrico se puso de pie, invadiendo el espacio del conductor—.   
_Definitivamente hay dispositivos prototipo en obras y..._

—¿Puedes creerle a este imbécil? —Gavin sacudió la cabeza y extendió una mano con incredulidad.

—Como dije antes, su lógica es sólida —dijo RK900, respondiendo a la declaración retórica de Gavin—. El cuerpo humano es muy ineficiente en comparación con el de un androide. Tiene numerosos déficits, muchos de los cuales creo que le están muy familiarizados.

Gavin se giró para mirar a su compañero y juró que el labio de RK900 se había convertido en una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira, lata —rugió Gavin, invadiendo el espacio personal del androide. Colocó un dedo en el pecho del androide y susurró—, estas cosas no son tan indestructibles como crees sentirte ser.

RK900 agarró la muñeca de Gavin y la torció, provocando un fuerte gemido del humano.

—Por favor, no me amenace, detective. Después de casi tres meses de trabajar juntos, creo que ambos podemos concluir que ese es el curso de acción más imprudente de todos.

El agarre de hierro se aflojó y, en un instante, Gavin saltó a cinco pasos de la figura que le rondaba. Se frotó la muñeca y le lanzó a su compañero una mirada desagradable. La más mínima de las sonrisas iluminó la cara del androide.

—Maldito robot sádico —murmuró Gavin por lo bajo. Su piel ardía en el lugar donde el androide lo había retenido momentos antes. No todo era dolor, había algo más abstracto, impregnado de deseo. Un dolor profundo. Un salto distinto en su ritmo cardíaco. Cosas que debió tomar el tiempo para reconocer, tal vez incluso procesar, si quería jugar según las reglas de su psiquiatra. Pero no lo hizo en su momento, así que no se tomaría el tiempo en hacerlo ahora, como siempre. La misma canción y baile todas las mañanas, cuando caminaba en el recinto y todas las noches, cuando yacía en su cama mirando a su ventilador de techo de mierda hasta eso de las 2 de la mañana.

RK900 lo agarró por el brazo, esta vez con suavidad, para alejarlo de la creciente multitud.

—Entonces —Gavin inhaló, alejando el brazo de su compañero con una velocidad sin precedentes—, ¿me dirás por qué me secuestraste al amanecer para ver un puto televisor cuando está a cinco grados afuera?

Silencio incómodo. Una breve pausa, casi humana en su longitud y totalmente diferente a RK900, que informaba a Gavin minuto a minuto del itinerario detallado del día, en lugar de un saludo real cada mañana.

—Pensé que le gustaría acompañarme durante el transcurso de mi rutina matutina.

Gavin dejó de caminar junto con la figura más alta y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. La respuesta fue... inesperada.

Gavin negó con la cabeza y gruñó.

—Aclaremos una cosa, plástico: no soy como tú ni tampoco estaré cerca de ti más que por obligación contractual.

RK900 se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al estático Gavin, perplejo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Su LED hizo girar un flujo continuo de amarillo dorado, mientras sus ojos azules vacíos se posaron en los de color verde pálido de Gavin. La luz en su sien se puso roja, antes de reanudar su estado anterior.

—Yo... —Nines se fue apagando, luego cambió bruscamente su voz a un tono un poco más alegre. Una octava más alta, con el más mínimo indicio de inflexión emocional—. Es por eso que siento que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Ayudará enormemente con nuestra cohesión como unidad de detectives.

Gavin puso los ojos en blanco y pasó por delante del androide, revisando sobre su hombro en el camino.

—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda kumbaya. Voy a ir a la comisaría. No me esperes.

RK900 permaneció de pie en el lugar mientras observaba a su compañero cruzar de forma ilícita la calle y correr por la acera: sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y su expresión plácida dio un giro hacia abajo. Sin mucha fanfarria, RK900 se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la multitud, optando por pararse junto a las personas que lo miraban mientras observaban el resto de la entrevista. Las constantes rotaciones amarillas de su LED coincidían con los núbiles rayos del sol mientras se deslizaban a través de las densas nubes que salpicaban el cielo de la mañana.

 

**_***_ **

 

—Jesús, Reed, estás aquí temprano.

Gavin se quedó mirando el escritorio frente a él, donde el teniente Hank Anderson se quedó incrédulo. Estaba vestido con un traje, con el pelo plateado recogido hacia atrás, sin duda a pedido de su perro faldero androide. Para todas las faltas notorias del RK900, al menos no era un pesado como Connor.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez quieras levantar tu mandíbula del piso, Anderson. Esto es una casualidad —se burló Gavin, sacando su teléfono. El reloj decía: las seis y veinticinco de la madrugada, demasiado temprano como para que todo ser humano sano que se respete aún podría estar acurrucado bajo tres mantas en su cama caliente. Fue entonces como, una vez más, el pensamiento de que la persona que lo había sacado de esta situación estaba tan lejos de ser humano volvía a rondar su mente.

—¡Detective! —llamó una voz alegre desde el área de descanso. Gavin apartó su mirada del Twitter 2.0 el tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con la expresión de satisfacción de la unidad RK de Anderson. El rumor en torno a la estación decía que eran mucho más que compañeros, pero lo último con lo que Gavin quería tratar era la imagen mental de su jefe jugueteando con el droide. Se estremeció ante solo pensarlo.

—¿Tiene frío, detective Reed? No obstante, la lectura de la temperatura vuelve a ser óptima...

—¿No tienes mejores cosas de qué preocuparte? ¿Te gusta la crisis de la mediana edad que anda por ahí? —le espetó Reed a Connor. El androide inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, el LED destello oro por un breve momento. Gavin recordó la imagen de 900 haciendo el movimiento exacto hace no más de treinta minutos atrás. Era extraño que dos androides pudieran parecer tan similares, pero tener personalidades tan diferentes.

—Déjalo, Connor. Reed no pudo dormir bien y ahora todos tendremos que sufrir las consecuencias de ello —resopló Hank en voz alta a su compañero, sin siquiera mirar a Gavin. Metió un gran archivo en el elegante maletín negro de su escritorio, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando los papeles se deslizaron de sus ataduras de fijaciones de manila.

Connor continuó mirando a Gavin por unos momentos, abrigando el aspecto distintivo de alguien que quería decir algo, antes de dirigir su atención a Hank. El dúo discutió suavemente sobre la forma correcta de colocar artículos dentro del maletín para evitar derrames, comportamiento que decía a gritos "pareja casada" en lugar de una dinámica típica de jefe-subalternos.

« _¿Era esto lo que se le venía al mundo? ¿La gente jodiendo robots, enamorándose de ellos y toda esa mierda? ¿Qué había pasado con las normas?»_

Unos ojos azules y fríos como la piedra se asentaron en el fondo de su mente y un vacío se formó en el estómago de Gavin al pensar sobre aquello. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana para que él pudiera lidiar con sentimientos que no podía definir fácilmente. Necesitaba una salida, lo antes posible.

Como si fuera una señal, los teléfonos de la oficina se iluminaron. Sin una segunda mirada, Gavin lo arrancó de su receptor.

—Sí —murmuró en el plástico-, esto es Reed —a medida que escuchaba a la persona en el otro extremo, su expresión se volvía más y más oscura.

—Mierda... sí, estaré allí en veinte —Gavin se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con exasperación. Nada podía ser más simple, ¿verdad? Dejó el teléfono justo a tiempo para captar la expresión seria de Hank, quien ya había terminado con su propia llamada.

—Reed —Hank cerró su maletín—, tengo que ir al juzgado y testificar en el caso Willow. Lleva a Connor contigo a la escena. Te veré allí tan pronto como termine mi testimonio.

—Tómete su tiempo, viejo -resopló Gavin—, yo y el bicho de aquí estaremos bien si usted no nos frena.

Hank puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó a Gavin una mirada desagradable.

—Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Reed, ¿lo sabes? Tienes suerte de ser un buen detective o ya te habría pateado el culo hace años -sin otra palabra, Hank salió del recinto, murmurando obscenidades en voz baja.

Con una mueca, Gavin se volvió hacia Connor e hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia la salida.

—No hay tiempo como el presente, Blade Runner.

  
**_***_ **

 

Gavin y Connor llegaron a una antigua fábrica treinta minutos después. El viaje en auto se convirtió en un ejercicio de agotamiento mientras Connor intentaba llenar el silencio con una amplia gama de charlas y probó cada gramo de voluntad de Gavin. Una vez fuera del auto, rebotó un poco en los dedos de los pies y exhaló en sus manos heladas. Los chicos malos realmente tenían una inclinación por escoger los peores días para cometer un asesinato.

—Detective —RK900, al parecer, ya estaba en el sitio catalogando evidencia. Su voz era casi tan fría e implacable como la pesada nevada que se deslizaba a través del conjunto de agujeros que bordeaba los pisos superiores del edificio abandonado.

—Por lo que podemos decir, el asesinato no ocurrió en estas instalaciones. El cuerpo se transportó hasta aquí y se plantó en la escena —RK900 hizo un gesto en dirección a una habitación contigua.

Gavin asintió con la cabeza a su compañero antes de cruzar la extensión limitada, esquivando la ocasional viga de acero desgarrada o trozo de hormigón. En su visión periférica, vio a las dos unidades de RK saludándose entre sí o, más precisamente, a Connor ofreciéndole a su "hermano" una oleda entusiasta y a RK900 conservando su aspecto perpetuo de aburrimiento. Escuchó el contento zumbido de la voz de Connor contándole cómo le había ido, pero todos los pensamientos de chismosear se descartaron ni bien Gavin hubo entrado en la pequeña habitación.

Un cuerpo humano yacía en medio del piso en posición supina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible para mirar hacia la pared más alejada donde las palabras  _ **"**_ _ **Ad**_ _ **Infinitum**_ _ **"**_ contrastaban con el gris oscuro del hormigón. No había signos de sangre o una lucha inmediata, y la habitación estaba completamente desprovista de todo menos del cadáver. Unos cuantos policías golpeaban la habitación, con los ojos bien abiertos y susurros en voz baja.

—Jesús —murmuró Gavin, cayendo en una posición agachada para ver más de cerca a la víctima.  **Masculino. De finales de los 20 a principios de los 30 por lo que parecía.**

« _Pobre_ _bastardo.»_

Gavin tomó nota de la sencilla camiseta blanca y los pantalones blancos que vestía. No había ningún rastro de sangre por ningún lado. Solo un hombre, con los brazos cruzados como si se tratara de un cadáver en medio de un funeral, tendido en medio de una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de Detroit.

_«Qué demonios está pasando»_ , Gavin negó con la cabeza,  _«con tostadores inteligentes con dos piernas y asesinos que pretenden que sus víctimas son proyectos de arte. Dios, necesito un trago»._

Gavin dirigió su atención hacia el rostro de la víctima. Esperaba que una expresión serena acompañara a los restos funerarios, pero dejó escapar un grito cuando notó el rostro. Agujeros ennegrecidos donde los ojos debieron haberle estado mirando fijamente. Las cavidades estaban vacías y chamuscadas, con rastros de un residuo oscuro que se filtraba a otras partes de la cara, casi como si el cadáver estuviera llorando lágrimas de aceite. Se le había afeitado la cabeza, hendiduras profundas a lo largo del cuero cabelludo seguían un patrón geométrico, también negro y chamuscado, una marca de quemadura de algún tipo.

Mientras Gavin más mirara el rostro, más profundo se sentía caer en el interminable negro de los agujeros carbonizados y llenos de pegote, atraídos hacia una pesadilla inextricable.

—¡Mierda! —gimió Gavin, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás contra un par de piernas. RK900 miró hacia abajo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada salvaje de Gavin.

—¿Está bien, detective Reed? —dedos delgados apretaron los hombros de Gavin en un esfuerzo por estabilizar su equilibrio. Gavin lo golpeó, apartando las manos de RK900 y cayendo de espaldas. Levantó la vista hacia el RK900, cuya expresión permaneció pasiva, ilegible y con su LED en amarillo. Siempre amarillo, nunca más azul.

—¡Estoy jodidamente bien! Esto no es nada de lo que no haya visto antes -murmuró Gavin, apartándose del androide. Gavin se frotó ociosamente en el lugar donde RK900 lo había agarrado momentos antes. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese calor hormigueante. Era la misma sensación que comenzó a atormentarlo hace un mes, cuando RK900 finalmente lo notó y cuando Gavin captó las miradas divergentes dicha por expertos en androide. Cuando RK900 comenzó a tocar ligeramente (y no tan ligeramente) a Gavin siempre que fuera posible. Cuando el infinito vacío negro detrás de los ojos del androide asumió un destello de luz hasta ahora invisible. Esto asustó a Gavin por razones que solo reconocería en tiempos de estupor en estado de embriaguez, extendido en el piso de su departamento de mierda, sin nada más que sus pensamientos y una botella de Jack.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

_«No necesito esto ahora mismo. Tengo que llegar al final de este caso antes de que_ _Hank_ _y su juguete me den un puñetazo... otra vez»._

Con una respiración profunda, Gavin se endureció y miró a su compañero. El LED del androide giró en su habitual rueda de oro, pero Gavin fingió que la acción era una respuesta al tipo muerto en la habitación.

—¿Qué piensa usted de esto, detective? —la voz era ligera, carente de frialdad. Connor.

Gavin olfateó, se puso de pie y echó otro vistazo a su víctima. Una escena extraña, por decir lo menos, y una situación que Gavin aún no había encontrado en sus diez años en la fuerza, más parecido a un programa de televisión que a la realidad. El perpetrador, quienquiera que fueran, quería enviar un mensaje.

—Es difícil decirlo —se quejó Gavin, con voz fuerte en un intento de encubrir su vergüenza de caer de bruces-, pero tiene algún tipo de ángulo ritual, eso es seguro. Probablemente sea algo satánico o tal vez el perpetrador solo quiera interpretar a un mestizo. ¿Alguno de ustedes imbéciles de plástico ha hallado la identidad de la víctima? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupado masturbándote por ahí? —Gavin le lanzó a Connor una sonrisa torcida. El androide frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco ante el inmaduro comentario de Gavin.

—Dennis Langford —la voz de Connor, pero sonando a plomo, empapada con un tono de peligrosa autoridad. RK900.

—Treinta y cuatro años. Un dentista de oficio. Sin antecedentes penales ni afiliación con ningún grupo extremista. Ateo entusiasta y devoto de su familia, si su presencia en las redes sociales es algo por lo que pasar.

—Supongo que uno de sus pacientes perdió la paciencia —se rió Gavin.

—No creo que este asesinato haya sido llevado a cabo por nadie en su lista de pacientes, detective —argumentó RK900, estrechando sus ojos azules en dirección a donde estaba Gavin.

Se encogió de hombros ante un estremecimiento involuntario y se volvió para mirar a Nines, con las orejas teñidas de vergüenza.

—Es un maldito juego de palabras. Ya sabes, paciencia... joder, no voy a perder el tiempo explicando el remate a un Terminator.

—Tal vez sería mejor dedicar la excesiva cantidad de tiempo que desperdicia al desplazarse por los medios de comunicación de su teléfono en trabajar investigando sobre métodos de comedia que en verdad sean efectivos —dijo RK900, de hecho, mientras cruzaba la sala para investigar las palabras cuidadosamente renderizadas en la pared.

Con voz casi sin palabras, Gavin gritó:

—Jodido imbécil de plástico, ni siquiera...

—Hasta el infinito —RK900 interrumpió la rabieta de Gavin mientras pasaba un dedo por las simples letras negras, colocando el dígito en su boca un momento después.

—Se usó latín para el " _hasta el infinito_ ". Y —agregó mirando hacia abajo al residuo en sus dedos—, está pintada con una mezcla de carbón vegetal y sangre humana.

 

**_***_ **

 

—Jódeme —Hank se pasó la mano por la cara. Gavin levantó la vista y, desde la máquina de moldeo por inyección inhabilitada que estaba usando como asiento, a tiempo para ver la boca del anciano cayendo de sorpresa por segunda vez en el día. Gavin decidió burlarse de su superior.

—¿Qué pasa, Anderson? Pensé que seguramente con todos esos años de haber bebido ya se te habría endurecido el estómago.

—Se ve que aún te falta mucho por aprender, Reed. ¿Necesitas que llame a uno de los muchachos paramédicos para que te mire? —los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos, esperando, rezando para que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, pero este nunca llegó. Hank fue llamado a la escena por otro detective, pero no antes de decirle a Reed que se quedara.  _Tú y yo necesitamos tener unas cuantas palabras,_ _Reed_ _. No te hagas el desentendido._

La escena en la antigua fábrica era más que sombría. Técnicos forenses especializados del laboratorio de CSI entraban y salían a un ritmo constante, lo que arrojaba luz sobre la enormidad del caso. Más allá de todas las campanas y alarmas en los escáneres de los gemelos RK, estos todavía eran superados en algunas de las áreas de estudio más específicas. La reconstrucción de los hechos en tiempo real, aunque era algo útil, aún incurría con un margen de error que sin importar cuán insignificante fuera, Gavin estaba más que convencido de que la causa de muerte proyectada por el RK900 estaba defectuosa. Llámelo intuición de detective, pero la pequeña y ordenada explicación del androide era exactamente eso: demasiado elegante, demasiado limpio, demasiado fácil.

— _La probabilidad indica que la víctima posiblemente murió debido a la pérdida de sangre, causada por una gran incisión a lo largo de la cavidad torácica. El cuerpo fue preservado antes de ser puesto montando una en este lugar para un mayor propósito simbólico._

— _Eh, eh. Y..._ _mmm_ _, ¿en qué parte de tu "perfecta" recreación_ _explicas_ _qué mierda le pasó a la cara?_

— _La sustancia en sus cavidades oculares es una combinación de materia cerebral licuada, humor vítreo y carbón, específicamente carbón vegetal. Probablemente se agregó al cuerpo como una firma de algún tipo._

— _Bien, bien. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Nines?_

— _Usted, como siempre, es consciente de que soy incapaz de leer la mente humana, así que, por favor,_ _dilucídeme_ _en su forma preferida de pequeño e infantil insulto._

— _Realmente crees que eres inteligente, ¿verdad? Convencido de que eres mejor que yo en todo, ¿eh?_

— _No tengo que convencerme de lo que ya es un hecho comprobado._ _Como_ _un_ _detective_ _,_ _debió_ _haberse dado cuenta de eso._

Gavin apretó los dientes. Había tenido que alejarse, en ese punto. No podía permitirse comenzar una pelea en la escena del crimen de más alto perfil que Detroit había visto en años, no cuando estaba distraído por el rostro de pesadilla de la cara de la víctima. Ya podía decir que no estaría durmiendo esta noche, así que una pelea de un solo lado con RK900 estaba fuera de discusión. Sin embargo, era casi una vergüenza que Hank no hubiera mordido el anzuelo, dado que el anciano siempre parecía tener una necesidad extrema de dar un sólido gancho derecho en la mandíbula a quien se lo mereciera.

Los fríos vientos invernales atravesaron el cavernoso edificio, picando la piel expuesta de Gavin. Lo que no daría por una ducha caliente en este preciso momento. Había estado atrapado en este infierno por ocho horas y ya casi había terminado. Se guardó aquello, ya estaba hecho, ya que un familiar androide de seis pies y medio avanzaba lentamente hacia la posición de Gavin.

—Detective Reed —RK900 comenzó seriamente.

—Guárdatelo, plástico —resopló Gavin, girándose hacia la entrada—. Estoy fuera.

—Debería reconsiderar esa acción, detective —¿por qué Gavin se encontró a sí mismo disminuyendo la velocidad?

_«¿Quieres parar? ¿Siempre queriendo obedecer a este estúpido jodido androide?»_

—Escuché su conversión con el teniente. Este le dio instrucciones claras para esperar su regreso —Dios, ¿por qué su voz era todo lo que Gavin amaba y odiaba envuelto en un solo paquete?

—Detective Re... ¡Gavin!

Gavin miró por encima del hombro a su compañero, y sintió que se le formaba un hoyo en el estómago al verlo: la autoridad dominante en la postura del androide, sus fríos ojos abrigaban la promesa de un castigo. Quería tomar represalias, provocar una respuesta, una respuesta real, no una broma o un hecho aparte, sino una acción emotiva, física o de otro tipo. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera causar una fisura en la fachada increíblemente fuerte del androide, pero el escalofrío del viento de la tarde volvió a enfocar su objetivo.  _Casa. Ahora._

Gavin se apresuró hacia la salida de la fábrica y lanzó al imbécil de RK900 junto con el resto de sus problemas.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

—¡Pensé que te dije que te quedaras aquí ayer, Reed! —Gavin levantó la vista de su terminal, con un café tibio en sus labios. La cara del Teniente se iluminó a color rosa claro por la rabia y Gavin quiso reírse del hombre por ello, pero un ligero cambio en el aire lo hizo detenerse. El recinto, el infierno, toda la fuerza de toda la ciudad estaban al límite en este momento. Nadie estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con los eventos de ayer. Junto con la filtración no autorizada de algunas imágenes granulosas a los medios de comunicación locales, el Departamento de Policía de Detroit se estaba transformando rápidamente en un gran circo.

—¡Estaba helando, maldita sea! Además, pensé que tú y tu robot querían pasar un momento a solas... ¡Joder! —una mano fuerte se cerró sobre el hombro de Gavin cuando Hank arrastró al hombre más pequeño, suspirando y escupiendo insultos por lo bajo, por un pasillo adyacente. Deslizó su tarjeta de identificación contra el lector, empujó a Gavin a la sala de monitoreo de interrogatorios y cerró la puerta.

—Mira, Reed —Hank pinchó el pecho de su subordinado con un dedo—, voy a aclarar esto, ¡tu actitud apesta! Ya es bastante malo que tenga a algún psicópata corriendo por ahí pintando murales con la sangre de dentistas muertos. ¿Pero ahora me dices que tengo que aguantar a un pendejo con sus mierdas que no hacen más que crecer cada día que pasa? ¡Cristo! Es como que llegaste a la edad de trece años y tu cerebro simplemente se rindió. Así que, hazme un favor y supérate a ti mismo —Hank anunció cada palabra, lenta y constantemente, con el énfasis suficiente para que Gavin viera rojo. Al igual que un geezer, aunque este era nada menos que un contenedor de basura incendiado. Había tenido el mundo (medallas, reconocimiento, ser el teniente más joven en la historia de la fuerza) y la había fastidiado. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, el Sr. Auto-Destructor, reprendiendo a Gavin por salir casi una hora después de que su turno hubiera terminado.

Gavin apartó la mano de Hank.

—¿O qué? ¿Me aburrirás hasta matarme metiéndome en una habitación con tu nodo de Wikipedia que habla y camina? —se cuadró de hombros. Si bien no era tan alto como Hank y carecía de masa comparativa, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Gavin: podía tomar al viejo, llegado el momento.

—¡Maldita sea, Reed! ¡De esto es de lo que estoy hablando! —Hank levantó los brazos y se enfurruñó hacia el espejo bidireccional, con la tenue luz reflejada en la mesa de la habitación contigua. Hizo una pausa, con los hombros encorvados. El silencio era casi ensordecedor. Después del minuto más largo y más exasperante de la vida de Gavin, Hank cerró los puños y se volvió hacia su subordinado.

El pelo plateado brillaba de un lado a otro mientras Hank negaba con la cabeza.

—Esto ya está hecho. Hemos acabado. Estoy terminando con esto aquí y ahora.

Hank fulminó con la mirada al desafiante Gavin. 

—Reed, si no arreglas tu actitud (la insubordinación, los arrebatos, los altercados físicos, la actitud de niño de fraternidad sobrecompensada), no tendré más remedio que suspenderte indefinidamente, sin paga, hasta que Jeffrey y yo podamos averiguar qué hacer con tu triste trasero —Hank se apartó del espejo y se colocó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Gavin sopesó la probabilidad de que este fuera uno más en una larga lista de fanfarronerías por parte de su oficial superior, pero algo acerca de esta interacción se sentía diferente. La cara de Hank no estaba atada a su agitación desconcertada normal: sin burlas vagas o giros en los ojos. En cambio, sus ojos eran penetrantes, rodeados de profundas bolsas, una expresión de derrota pegada en todas partes desde su boca hasta sus hombros caídos. Esta no era la mirada de un hombre que tomaba las tonterías de Gavin con calma, era la de alguien al final de su ingenio.

—¡Joder! —Gavin escupió.

—Qué elocuente, Reed —Hank suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara. Por una vez, el hombre parecía más a su edad.

—Sabes, Anderson —Reed invadió el espacio de Hank, con el pecho hinchado. No era el tipo de hombre que retrocedía incluso si se encontraba acorralado (especialmente cuando estaba acorralado)—. ¡Tal vez no tendríamos este problema si no me hubieras emparejado con la reencarnación robot de Ted Bundy!

Hank se echó a reír y dejó escapar una honesta plegaria a Dios. 

—Jesús, Reed, fuiste un pedazo de mierda poco cooperativa años antes de que ese maldito androide brillara en la mente de algún ingeniero —una mano grande palmeó el hombro de Gavin, pero el detective se apartó en un instante.

—¿Incluso leíste las jodidas especificaciones sobre esa cosa? ¡Lo construyeron para derrocar a los gobiernos! Un verdadero asesino de la maldita CIA —Reed chilló, levantando las manos—. ¡Esa cosa probablemente tortura a gente por diversión, también!

Una leve sonrisa cruzó la cara de Hank, la diversión diluyó algo de la dura tensión del ambiente.

—Es casi como si se tratara de consideraciones hechas a consciencia cuando tomaron la decisión de emparejarte con RK900 —un destello de dientes. Risas. El viejo se estaba desligando de todo aquello. Gavin echó humo ante su actitud.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —gritó, algunas pequeñas gotas de saliva aterrizaron en la ventana a un lado de Hank—, este es tu plan para deshacerte de mí, ¿eh? ¿¡Solo mirarás para otro lado cuando encuentres mis restos en una zanja en algún lugar de 6 Mile!?

Hank resopló y se acercó ligeramente a Gavin en su oreja izquierda. 

—Dios, eres una pequeña mierda dramática, Reed, ¿lo sabías? Los emparejé a los dos con la esperanza de que ustedes, no sé, aprendan algo el uno del otro.

Gavin maldijo y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, apoyándose en un bastidor de un servidor inactivo. ¿Aprender algo? 

« _¿Aprender algo?_  »

Honestamente, ¿qué era lo que le podría ofrecer RK900 a Gavin? ¿La ubicación de cada punto de presión en el cuerpo humano? No es que alguna vez haya visto al androide poner una mano contra nadie más que él mismo.

Gavin aún revivía en la mente su primer día como compañeros: RK900 lo inmovilizó en el suelo, cortando lentamente su oxígeno, con un agarre demasiado firme para ser humano. Se movió con el tipo de precisión matemática que solo podía provenir de un asesino endurecido o algo diseñado por un nerd para emular a uno. La sensación de la mano del androide, el peso de su cuerpo, aún lo perseguía en sueños y la desafortunada realidad era que no estaba sumergido en el reino de las pesadillas.

—Aunque —suspiró Hank, devolviendo a Gavin al presente. El teniente se pasó una mano por el pelo, tirando suavemente de él—, parece que mis esperanzas se perdieron, ya que, en tres meses, ninguno de ustedes ha logrado nada más que convertir mi sala de descanso en una zona de guerra.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, la realidad de la situación flotaba pesadamente en el aire. Hank, diablos, todo el departamento estaba bajo una inmensa presión, y no podían permitirse errores. Gavin era un cable pelado. Impredecible. No cooperativo. Impenitente. Incluso si bien Hank le dio una palmada en el hombro para disculparse, Gavin sabía que el teniente cumpliría su amenaza, si no hacía nada por mejorar.

Gavin se demoró un rato más después de la salida de Hank, mordiéndose la punta del pulgar. Podía manejar al androide, podía manejar la amenaza de Hank, podía manejar el caso, sin embargo, los tres juntos eran casi demasiado abrumadores. La vibración de su teléfono lo sacó del encanto de un buen remordimiento.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, impregnado de autocompasión.

—Aquí Reed...

 

**_***_ **

 

—Entonces, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, imbécil —Gavin estaciona su auto en el estacionamiento—. Este tipo me causa piel de gallina por lo que vamos a entrar, escuchar su pequeño discurso y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Sin preguntas. Sin entretenernos con sus pequeñas y asquerosas tangentes. Nada de eso, ¿entendido? —miró hacia el rígido androide, con el LED en amarillo. Debe ser verdaderamente cansador pensar mucho en aquello, todo el tiempo.

—¡Hey! —espetó Gavin. Dos de sus dedos salieron disparados y pincharon la rueda dorada—. ¡Tierra a Terminator! ¿Me escuchas?

En un instante, RK900 agarró la mano de Gavin y la apretó, no lo suficiente para romper algo de ella, pero sí lo necesario para que un pequeño pinchazo de dolor apareciera en la muñeca del detective. Una advertencia.

—Por favor, no malinterprete cuando elijo no participar en sus provocaciones ligeramente veladas.

Gavin echó un vistazo a la expresión frígida de su compañero y se apresuró a buscar la manija de la puerta. Salió disparado hacia afuera, frotándose ociosamente la mano, con maldiciones en la punta de la lengua. ¿Qué tenía RK900 que siempre lograba ponerlo con los nervios de punta? No era miedo. Si RK900  _realmente_  quisiera hacerle daño, lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Parecía y actuaba como si pudiera ahogar a un hombre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero, por lo que Gavin podía decir, la agresión y su maldad no era más que una postura. RK900 nunca iba a materializarse una noche con un cuchillo en la garganta. Había algo más, merodeando en el fondo de su mente, plagando sus interacciones con la maldita cosa. 

« _Aprobación_ » _._  

Gavin tragó profundamente y empujó el pensamiento aún más profundo, encerrándolo en lo más hondo de su psique.

Lo único peor que estar emparejado con un androide era la comprensión naciente de que a una parte de Gavin le agradaba, y era agradable a su vez, ver a RK900 como persona y no como un montón de cables parlantes. El miedo era una alternativa mucho mejor a esa extraña sensación.

La puerta del auto sonó mientras su otro pasajero salía de él. Gavin ni se molestó en mirar RK900. No lo necesitaba, la presencia del androide era prácticamente tangible. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso para calentarse y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio blanco y ancho que albergaba la oficina del médico forense. 

« _Mejor que esto sea bueno_ ».

 

_******* _

 

—Mmm, sí, detective Reed —un hombre bajo de unos cuarenta y tantos, ojos salvajes, piel pálida y un tic nervioso entre sus labios delgados, saludó a los dos detectives en la puerta de metal de la bodega de carga de la morgue—. Estaba empezando a cuestionar si me agraciarías o no con su persona —el hombre mayor mostró una amplia sonrisa dentuda y Gavin reprimió su disgusto.

—Entonces, tú... eh, ¿tienes algo que enseñarme, doc? —Gavin se acercó un poco más a RK900, con el objetivo de usar el androide como amortiguador entre él y el examinador médico.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡El paciente! ¡El paciente! ¡Por favor, entren a mi salón, queridos amigos! —el médico forense hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo de azulejos con poca luz con un gesto elegante. Algunas luces parpadeaban por aquí y por allá, cubriendo las instalaciones con una gran cantidad de sombras danzantes. Al menos un cadáver descansaba en una losa a mitad de camino y Gavin sudó, medio esperando que se levantara y se pusiera caminar.

Gavin se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, poniéndose en puntas de pie para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de la impasible oreja del RK900 y así poder susurrarle. 

—Estoy noventa por ciento seguro de que este tipo es un asesino en serie. Es solo que aún no he podido demostrarlo —susurró, riéndose un poco ante su propia observación.

—Detective, yo no... —comenzó a hablar RK900, con su voz a un volumen normal. Gavin llevó una mano contra la boca del androide. Los labios, sorprendentemente cálidos y felpudos, pasaron por los dedos del detective. La cara del RK900 no era fría ni rígida al tacto. Nada como su encuentro con el androide en su juventud. La carne de su compañero tenía presencia, como la piel real. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de esto antes? Tan real...

Gavin dejó que su mano se quedara ahí en silencio, más de lo cómodamente necesario.

—¡Mantén tu boca cerrada, Nines! —él siseó—. No quiero que el doctor Frankenstein ande por allí sabiendo lo que realmente pienso de él. ¡Podría encandilarse, o algo así! —estaba seguro de que el RK900 tomaría represalias de alguna manera, lo agarraría por la garganta o lanzaría algunos insultos. Cauteloso, Gavin retiró la mano, esperando lo peor, pero sin recibir nada más que una leve inclinación de cabeza, por sus problemas. 

_«Este rarito debe tener un poco de esa aura como para también estar asustando al asesino-robot»._

—¡Caballeros! ¡Por favor! —el médico forense golpeó sus dedos contra su brazo, con impaciencia. —¡El paciente está esperando!

Gavin hizo una mueca, murmurando en voz baja acerca de la piel de gallina y de cómo esperaba vivir el tiempo suficiente como para poder ver el nuevo episodio de "La Ley y el Orden" de esta noche. RK900 y él siguieron al hombre a través de un conjunto de puertas dobles anchas, y en una sala de azulejos con una mesa de disección de acero en el centro. El espacio era acogedor, luciendo el cartel ocasional de películas antiguas a lo largo de sus paredes de color verde azulado. Las notas suaves de música clásica se filtran ligeramente por el espacio a través de un altavoz oculto en la esquina de la habitación. Gavin odiaba cada momento de ello. No había ninguna razón lógica para que una sala de examen tuviera tanta personalidad impregnada en ella.

—¿Está bien, detective Reed? —Gavin se sacudió la mano que RK900 colocó sobre su hombro—. Su frecuencia cardíaca está muy por encima de los parámetros aceptables y está sudando bastante profusamente.

—Oiga, Doc, ¿podemos continuar con esto? —espetó Gavin, alejándose dos pasos de RK900. ¿Con qué frecuencia su jodido compañero lo escaneaba? Era desconcertante, por lo menos, saber que RK900 podía leer su mente de manera efectiva pero seguir siendo un enigma completamente cerrado para Gavin. Injusto, incluso.

—Ah, sí —reflexionó el examinador. Quitó suavemente la sábana blanca que cubría al cuerpo—. Este es, ah, hermoso trabajo, realmente lo es.

Gavin tragó un poco de bilis que intentaba abrirse camino hasta su garganta.  _«¿Con_ _quién diablos folló este tipo para conseguir este trabajo?_ _»_ Odiaba ir hasta ese lugar, odiaba a este Médico Forense y odiaba estar rodeado de personas muertas. Sus ojos le recordaban demasiado a los de su compañero, quien, como la televisión le recordaba todas las noches, estaba técnicamente calificado como vivo.

—Los cortes a lo largo del tórax fueron ejecutados por expertos, al igual que la extracción del hueso de la costilla que falta. Si echan un vistazo aquí, la escisión del tejido circundante y el hueso es bastante impecable. Particularmente cuando se tiene en cuenta su extracción pre-mortem. ¡Qué delicado dominio! —el doctor señaló la herida en el torso del cadáver.

—Lo siento, ¿y ahora qué? —espetó Gavin, dando un paso más cerca del cuerpo—. ¿Le está faltando una costilla? — _«¿cómo es que se nos pasó eso?»_

Miró de nuevo a RK900, escultural y silencioso.

—Entonces, Nines, tú... eh, ¿hay alguna razón por la que olvidaste de mencionar la ausencia de una costilla?

RK900 parpadeó y dirigió su atención hacia Gavin. Una pausa. Un ciclo completo de LED.

—Consideré que era irrelevante para una investigación más amplia y que fuera una probable pérdida durante el transporte del cuerpo. De ninguna manera impactó con la causa principal de la muerte.

—¿De ninguna manera impactó? De ninguna manera... —Gavin se rió, la ira se encendió en sus ojos—. ¿Captas eso, doc? El jodido HAL 9000 no parece pensar que el hecho de que nuestro asesino se lleve un trofeo se conecta con el alcance más amplio de la investigación.

Se rió a gusto con los ojos cerrados y arrugados en las esquinas. Tal vez debería estar preocupado de que el RK900 de alguna manera se hubo perdido un detalle de vital importancia y luego haya tratado de ocultarlo. Tal vez su sensación de autoconservación debió haber aparecido, cuando vio la transformación de un estoico androide a uno derrotado en una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, sobre todo, solo quería deleitarse con el hecho de que el RK900 cometió un error. Uno enorme, encima. No era nada si no era vengativo, después de todo.

—¿De qué manera puedes concluir que esto definitivamente es un trofeo, Gavin? —la voz del RK900 atravesó el aire con una vibrante animosidad. Su LED cambió a un color carmesí y la mirada en el rostro del androide gritaba "muerte".

Los ojos de Gavin se ensancharon. 

_«¡Santa mierda! Realmente le toqué un montón de nervios, ¿no?»_

El detective puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Esto era también la elección de una oportunidad.

—¿De qué manera puedes concluir que esto definitivamente que no lo es? —le lanzó al RK900 una sonrisa cruel y torcida.  _«Jaque mate»._

—¡Caballeros, por favor! ¡No puedo sentirme agobiado en este momento por tan abrumadoras demostraciones de agresión masculina pseudo-sexual! —el Médico Forense se posicionó entre Gavin y RK900, colocando una mano en cualquiera de las partes.

El rostro de Gavin se puso rojo brillante. 

—¿Qué demonios, Doctor Fields? —dio un paso atrás, mirando al hombre, la pared, el cuerpo, todo menos al RK900.

—Como estaba diciendo, antes de que usted me interrumpiera tan groseramente con sus flirteos, detective Reed —murmuró el forense, volviendo su atención al cadáver—, la costilla se retiró antes de la muerte, mientras que el cuerpo fue exsanguinado post mortem.

—Doctor Fields —insistió RK900, su voz abrigaba un tono emocional desconocido. Gavin intentó definirlo, ignorando cualquier pregunta insana que su compañero estuviera a punto de preguntar.  _«_ _¿Eso era... vergüenza?_ _»_ Era leve, pero ahí estaba. De alguna manera, los últimos cinco minutos habían hecho que el androide imposiblemente engreído sea incorrecto y desconcertante. Gavin soltó una pequeña risita. Parece que incluso la perfección absoluta era falible, hasta cierto punto.

—¡Una pregunta maravillosa la que has planteado, mi autómata amigo!

Gavin volvió a la conversión en general, mientras resoplaba: "¿no es eso un jodido insulto?"

—Como estaba diciendo —el doctor Fields miró a Gavin, quien cambió de peso en sus piernas incómodamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. Creo que nuestro paciente fue asesinado mientras estaba en un estado inconsciente, o posiblemente en un estado de muerte cerebral. Sus músculos están relajados y no hay abrasiones, mayores o menores, lo que hubiera sido indicativo de una probable lucha.

—¿Muerte cerebral? —RK900 presionó—, ¿cómo llegó a tal conclusión?

—Bueno, no es más que una salvaje especulación de mi parte, muchacho, pero hay algunos acontecimientos bastante extraños en este caso en particular. Verá, la causa de la muerte, al parecer —Fields levantó cautelosamente la cabeza del hombre—, se debió a un masivo traumatismo cerebral, sin embargo, no es algo que haya visto nunca. Basándome en el estado de los ojos y la piel chamuscada en el cráneo, he llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una forma de calor o radiación, casi como un microondas, excepto que de algún modo identificó la materia cerebral y dejó la cabeza del paciente casi sin afectar. Salvo por los ojos. Lo cual es solo una versión extendida de decir que nuestro "maestro" sometió al paciente lo suficiente como para literalmente derretir su cerebro.

Gavin, intrigado, se arrastró detrás del doctor Fields, mirando por encima del hombro del hombre a la cabeza empañada de la víctima. ¿Cerebros derretidos? ¿Qué clase de jodida mierda era esta? ¿Qué razón podría tener una persona, incluso un psicópata trastornado, para someter a otro ser humano a ese tipo de final?

—Venga —Fields le indicó a Gavin que avanzara, con su dedo presionado directamente sobre la sien de la víctima—, si miras aquí, verás dos marcas de pinchazos. Son profundos, se extienden hacia la cavidad craneal, un par en ambos lados de la cabeza.

El Doctor Fields colocó una mano en la parte superior de la espalda de Gavin y lo empujó nada sutilmente hacia adelante.

—¡Acérquese aquí, detective! ¡Esto es muy importante! —sudor cubrió a Gavin en un instante. 

_«Dios mío, Dios mío, porfavornodejesqueasíseacomoyomuera»._

—Entonces, ¿qué está postulando, Doctor Fields? —se escuchó una voz fría detrás de los dos humanos—, ¿nuestro perpetrador colocó un dispositivo de algún tipo en la cabeza de la víctima y lo usó para inducir daños?

Gavin sintió que la presión de la mano del Médico Forense cedía cuando RK900 alejó al hombre del detective. Miró hacia arriba y vio un azul hielo junto con una comprensión latente.

El doctor Fields asintió con entusiasmo, con la cara radiante.

—Sin evidencia física del artilugio en mis manos, no puedo concluir su existencia con certeza. Sin embargo, me atrevería a suponer que nuestro asesino puede ser un experto en la técnica, de alguna manera.

 

_******* _

 

—¡Es un androide! Definitivamente un androide! ¡De ninguna manera estamos lidiando con alguien que no sea uno de ustedes, jodidos robots! —Gavin se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se quedó congelado por un momento, con las llaves suspendidas justo encima de la ignición—. Sí. Esto no puede ser otra cosa —todo era tan limpio y ordenado: el cuerpo, la escena del crimen organizada, la causa potencialmente extraña de la muerte, todo. Los asesinos humanos podían llegar a ser muy creativos, buceando de cabeza en longitudes depravadas que ningún hombre cuerdo consideraría posible, pero esto no se parecía a nada de lo que Gavin hubiera visto o estudiado antes.

—Creo que el prejuicio está nublando su evaluación, detective Reed. No existe evidencia que implique a un androide sobre un humano, o viceversa —Gavin miró el RK900, notando su mirada helada y su LED amarillo. ¿Quería empezar con algo? ¿Valía la pena empezar con algo? Eran casi las ocho de la noche y la cabeza de Gavin nadaba en mil cosas diferentes, la necesidad de una bebida entre ellas.

—A la mierda —Gavin hizo sonar las llaves de su casa—. No estoy haciendo esto en este momento.

—¿Haciendo qué? —cuestionó el RK900. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente y su postura se tensó un poco.

—¿Quieres que te deje en la estación? O tu... espera, ¿dónde diablos vives, Nines? —Gavin miró fijamente al androide. Se dio cuenta de que en sus tres meses juntos, nunca había visto al RK900 salir del edificio del DPD por la noche, ni siquiera se había dado una razón para que preguntara al respecto.

—Comparto un apartamento con RK800, en el lado este —respondió RK900. Puso las manos en su regazo y miró a Gavin con curiosidad.

—Espera —Gavin apagó su auto—. No jodas. ¿Quieres decirme que el pequeño sicofante no vive con Hank?

RK900 entrecerró los ojos, las fosas nasales se ensancharon. 

—No estoy en libertad de discutir la relación interpersonal o la falta de ella, entre el teniente Anderson y el RK800 —Gavin quería presionar a su compañero para obtener más detalles, pero su deseo de deshacerse rápido del RK900 ganó.

—¿Dirección? —preguntó Gavin, lanzando su teléfono al androide. Su compañero se limitó a mirar el teléfono celular. A primera vista, Gavin asumió que RK900 estaba haciendo su escalofriante truco androide donde controlaba la electrónica con su mente, pero la imagen en la pantalla permaneció estable en todo momento.

—¿Qué pasa, plástico? —Gavin lanzó una exhalación dramática y se inclinó sobre su volante, cruzando los brazos sobre él. Miró a RK900, silencioso, inmóvil, con un zumbido de LED tan rápido que Gavin prácticamente podía oírlo.

—Yo —comenzó RK900, agarrando el teléfono.

—Joder, déjalo salir, Nines, ¡no tengo todo el día! —Reed suspiró, golpeando la espalda contra su asiento. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y salpicó el silencio con gruñidos impacientes—. Maldita sea, ¿acaso te rompiste o...?

—Detective Reed —RK900 se volvió hacia Gavin después de lo que pareció una eternidad—. ¿Tiene la intención de ir al bar esta noche, como suele estar dispuesto a hacer después de días especialmente estresantes?

Gavin miró a su compañero, tratando de medir el ángulo de la pregunta del androide. Había sido insultado en numerosas ocasiones por su hábitos poco saludables, pero la atmósfera en esta ocasión se sentía diferente. La expresión de RK900, para empezar, sus ojos no estaban atrapados en el espacio liminal entre muertos y condescendientes. Si entrecerraba los ojos, Gavin podría ver una grieta en el exterior, algo un poco más vulnerable, tratando de abrirse paso.

—S-sí. Voy a dejar tu trasero y luego me iré a emborrachar. ¿Qué diablos te importa? —en un instante, el momento terminó, fue aspirado y reemplazado por un vacío de hielo.

RK900 colocó el teléfono de Gavin en su regazo. 

—Excelente. He decidido que quiero unirme a usted esta noche. Eligió tan groseramente ignorarme la otra mañana, siento que esto compensará más aquella ofensa suyo.

—Ajá —se burló Gavin—, ¿y si te digo que 'no' y me deshago de ti todos modos?

RK900 simplemente miró a Gavin, con expresión oscura, pedregosa e inmóvil dibujada en su rostro. 

—No lo entiendes, Gavin. Esto no está sujeto a ninguna negociación.

 

_******* _

 

_«¿Ofensa? ¿OFENSA? ¿Cuál ofensa? ¿Cómo puede un robot sentirse ofendido? Especialmente uno tan jodido como este?»_

Gavin se pasó la mano por la cara mientras se acurrucaba en la cabina situada en el rincón más alejado de "Paradise Won". Era un gran escenario, nada más que anteojos sucios y una clientela aún más deslucida, pero estaba a poca distancia de su apartamento, por lo que Gavin no podía quejarse de la cantidad de veces que casi había llevado un botellazo en el cráneo.

Una mirada de disgusto cruzó la cara de RK900, cuando el androide se deslizó en el asiento frente a Gavin.

—¿No está lo suficientemente limpio para usted, su majestad?

Su compañero permaneció en silencio, meramente evaluando a Gavin. Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. El estúpido robot nunca quiso nada, excepto tal vez un sentimiento de satisfacción o una oportunidad para recordarle a Gavin cuál de los dos era físicamente superior. Hasta la última hora, no tenía idea de que el androide siquiera supiera la palabra. No se parecía en nada a su predecesor, demasiado ansioso y dispuesto a insertarse en cualquier conversación. RK900 no se unía a los chismes de la oficina, ni visitaba a compañeros del trabajo lesionados en el hospital, ni ayudaba a organizar jodidas salidas. 

Él sólo era. Él solo existía. 

Aparecía todas las mañanas exactamente a las ocho y cincuenta y cuatro de la madrugada, se pasaba el día abofeteando a Gavin y permanecía en la oficina hasta que solo Dios sabía cuándo.

Gavin pidió tres whiskies dobles y un Manhattan. Los tragos se terminaron en menos de tres minutos, el Manhattan no más que eso.

—Dios —Gavin exhaló con los dientes apretados—, podrías al menos ordenar algo, maldita sea, así puedes fingir el porqué debes estar aquí —cometió el error de mirar la cara del androide. Los ojos de RK900 eran tan oscuros y penetrantes como siempre, excepto que estos pusieron a Gavin aún más nervioso. Estaban tan fuera del ámbito laboral. Esto era una violación, un límite social sobrepasado. Gavin levantó los brazos cuando su compañero continuó manteniendo silencio y ordenó otra ronda de tragos.

—Sabes que ahora también preparan bebidas para ustedes, ¿verdad? —Gavin enarcó una ceja, tomando otro vaso. Hizo una mueca ante la quemazón del líquido ámbar que corría por su garganta, un dolor necesario para alcanzar el pináculo contento de estado "borracho". Pronto, tanto RK900 como sus molestos pensamientos y todo lo demás en el bar serían un olvidable borrón en su memoria.

—Yo no bebo, detective —RK900 finalmente rompió su silencio—. Prefiero tener el control de mis facultades en todo momento.

—Joder —susurró Gavin en su vaso. Un cálido zumbido atravesó su piel, nublando su mente—. Eres tan cuadrado como el otro. Igual de molesto, también. Pensé que se suponía que eras el genial hermano menor.

El LED del RK900 parpadeó en rojo y Gavin sonrió. 

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mira tu pequeño anillo del humor! Estás loco, ¿verdad? Tratando de ocultarlo con tu cara de perra en reposo, pero no te gusta que te comparen con el juguete de Hank, ¿verdad?

Rk900 entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto hacia los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa.

—Detective, ¿puede explicar cómo estas tendencias autodestructivas suyas están destinadas a tener un resultado positivo en sus experiencias de vida?

—No —Gavin arrastrando ya las vocales finales. Se adelantó y empujó al androide en el centro de su pecho—. Porque no tengo que explicarte una mierda —su dedo pinchó el material rígido de la camisa de RK900 con cada palabra—. Pero seamos realistas, solo uno de nosotros se está divirtiendo en este momento y no eres tú, Nines.

Gavin miró los patrones de remolino de madera que se extendían a lo largo de la mesa en su retirada. Los bordes de su vista se empañaron y una sensación de invencibilidad se apoderó de él. Se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más. Brazos cruzados, apuntalando su torso. Una sonrisa engreída que se extendía a través de sus rasgos. Cara a centímetros de su compañero. 

—Pero nunca eres tú, ¿verdad? No te divertirías ni aún si se te golpea la cara con un tablón de madera. O te golpeara la felicidad, dado. La alegría. La tristeza. Cualquiera de ellos.

Extendió la mano y presionó su pulgar contra el LED carmesí del RK900. 

—Apuesto a que la palabra "diversión" ni siquiera está instalada en tu maldito procesador —Gavin soltó una risa honesta al aire.

Frotó con el pulgar en pequeños círculos aquella zona. Carne caliente y metal frío. Una sensación agradable floreció en su pecho, retorciendo su interior como un pretzel.

—Esos ingenieros de CyberLife hicieron un buen número de ti, ¿no es así? Eres un divergente, correcto, pero no para los estándares de Cyberlife. Estoy pensando más todo sigue igual.

Una mano cálida agarró la barbilla de Gavin, obligándolo a apartar la mirada del LED rojo. De alguna manera, en su bruma debido al alcohol, había juzgado mal su proximidad con el androide y tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que sus narices estaban prácticamente tocándose. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del androide saliendo de él y podía ver la furia helada iluminando los ojos del RK900.

—Bueno, Gavin —un susurro venenoso. El calor ardía en el abdomen de Gavin y él lo odiaba—. Seamos realistas, esa es la base de tu fascinación por mí.

En un instante, Gavin tropezó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared de la cabina. RK900 se inclinó hacia delante, imitando la postura exacta del humano solo unos momentos antes. Una sonrisa cruel cruzó su rostro, deteniéndose cerca de sus ojos. 

—¿Todavía se está divirtiendo, detective? Sé que yo sí.

—¡Jesús! —Gavin trepó por el borde de la cabina—. T-tú, joder, necesitas fornicar o lo que sea que sea el equivalente, para ti —necesitaba aire. Ahora. O hace veinte minutos atrás. Tal vez hace una vida. Era muy difícil saberlo, con tanta cantidad de whisky en su sistema, pero sabía que necesitaba alejarse de RK900, antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—¡Espera! —Gavin se detuvo, golpeando una mano sobre la mesa, parcialmente para manejar camino a casa, pero sobre todo para mantener el equilibrio—. ¿Ustedes, cabrones, tienen un pene? —Gavin casi no se dio cuenta de la ligera capa de azul en las mejillas del RK900 y la más breve ampliación de los ojos.

—Mierda, no contestes eso. No quiero saber, porque no quiero imaginarme a tu psicótico y torpe culo tratando de follar a alguien —Gavin gimió, hundiendo la cara en sus manos al pensarlo. Se frotó la frente y trató de levantarse de la cabina, con los labios ligeramente separados.

Incapaz de poner sus pies debajo de él a tiempo, Gavin salió de la cabina y cayó al piso, gritando mientras se estrellaba contra el sucio cemento. Con una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo, tropezó a una posición de pie, apoyándose contra la madera destrozada de la mesa en busca de apoyo. Dios, estaba tan borracho en este momento. Todo daba vueltas: su cabeza, la habitación, su compañero androide, deslizándose con gracia de la cabina y colocando una mano firme sobre su hombro.  _Oh, mierda_. Podía lidiar con muchas cosas: los asesinos,  ser disparado, el sentido de la moda de Hank, pero no podía manejar la forma en que la otra mano del RK900 estaba descansando a lo largo de su caja torácica. Quemaba a través de esa camisa, incluso a través de su piel, un fuego que no pudo extinguir, iluminando su columna vertebral y convirtiéndose en un ardor en su abdomen. Gavin quería morir, rogaba que alguien le disparara o le rompiera el cuello, en ese mismo momento.

—¡Nines, estoy bien! Me voy a casa —gimió Gavin, tratando de alejarse del androide, solo logrando perder el equilibrio y caer sobre RK900, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—Detective —suspiró RK900. Un fuerte brazo se enroscó alrededor del hombro de Gavin, una mano firme en su cadera. Un ligero apretón, la sensación de piel sobre piel, cuando los dedos del androide se encontraron justo debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Gavin—. Tal vez se divirtió mucho, esta noche.

Gavin permaneció en silencio, mirando al suelo, rezando para que RK900 no notara su bulto o el hecho de que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero sobre todo lo primero.

 

_******* _

 

—¡Deja de irrumpir en mi casa! —Gavin se desplomó contra la pared a un lado de su puerta. Quería moverse, quitar la mano de RK900 del pomo de la puerta, pero no podía mantenerse erguido sin apoyo.

—Detective Reed, le aseguro que no hay nada en esta vivienda que tenga un valor consecuente, simplemente estoy tratando de...

—¡No! —ladró Gavin—. ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Vuelve a tu estúpido armario de robots!

Se deslizó por la pared y alcanzó la mano y las llaves de RK900. La agitación cruzó por el rostro del androide y él agarró firmemente a Gavin por la parte posterior de su cuello. Gavin gimió y se recostó en el fuerte agarre del RK900, murmurando algo ininteligible. Se sentía increíble, ¿o no? ¿Se le permitía pensar eso? A él no. _Joder._ Ya no era capaz de distinguir entre formas, todo era una burbuja.

Lo siguiente que Gavin supo fue que estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, con las sábanas desordenadas exactamente como las había dejado en la mañana. Se dio la vuelta con un gemido ante la vista de RK900 en posición en su puerta abierta, con el dedo colgando sobre el interruptor de la luz.

—Al menos podrías invitarme a cenar, primero —Gavin le susurró al androide.

—Buenas noches, detective Reed —un clic. Un destello de luz amarilla y luego oscuridad, dulce, dulce oscuridad. Gavin se acurrucó alrededor de una almohada y se quedó dormido.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: "Muchísimas gracias a Leaux por betear mi historia. Tú eres el/la mejor."
> 
> "¡Y gracias a todos por los increíbles comentarios/felicitaciones del último capítulo! Ustedes son los que me alientan a seguir."
> 
> "Búscame en internet como @Vapedrone."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Otra historia de la que debo acabar sí o sí porque tiene continuación xD *c mata* (?)
> 
> No, mentira. Que es broma. La acabaré cueste lo que cueste, no se preocupen 😌💪
> 
> Esta historia se actualizará cada domingo de cada semana, Babies 💞
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia.
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y felicitaciones! Son mi combustible gamer".

Beber fue un error. Beber diez tragos en poco más de una hora, fue un enorme error. Beber diez tragos en poco más de una hora, con RK900 de regalo, fue el mayor error de todos. Gavin gimió tan fuerte que pudo haber jurar que sus vecinos lo oyeron. La alarma de su teléfono celular llenaba el aire... ¿a las siete de la mañana? Nunca había puesto esa alarma, lo que solo lo dejaba un posible sospechoso. Gruñendo, Gavin arrojó su teléfono contra la pared del fondo. Continuó sonando, sin cesar, a través de la red fracturada que una vez sirvió de pantalla.

Era hora de levantarse y brillar, excepto que Gavin quería evitar, de ser posible, ambas opciones. Jugueteó con llamar y adjudicar enfermedad, pero le pareció una pésima idea. Se dio la vuelta un par de veces, juzgando completamente mal su posición en la cama y cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Maldita sea!

Volver a dormir estaba fuera de discusión.

Se frotó el brazo y se dirigió al baño, donde los contornos borrosos en el borde de su visión le informaron que todavía estaba borracho. 

_«Genial, es como si fuera un jodido adolescente otra vez.»_

Gavin reforzó su equilibrio, con las manos agarrando el borde de la encimera de granito de imitación. Miró por el espejo y una imagen borrosa de su rostro le devolvió la mirada: ojos hundidos, con enormes bolsas, luciendo el mismo tono púrpura que la cicatriz que cruzaba el puente de su nariz. Esa cicatriz tonta, un remanente de una pelea en un antro, justo en las afueras de Flint. Su vida fue solo una serie de malas decisiones, acumulándolas una encima de la otra: un joven desperdiciado en un caos sin sentido.

Mientras se duchaba, partes de la noche se removieron en su lugar. Recordó que el RK900 exigía reunirse con él en el bar y gastar casi el noventa por ciento de la noche solo mirándolo. Con juicio de un azul helado. Amarillo sin fin. Él clavó sus uñas en la piel de su brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer sangre.

Gavin suspiró y se recostó contra el descolorido plástico de su cabina de ducha, observando los constantes riachuelos de agua del piso mientras giraban alrededor de las fauces oscuras del desagüe. Lento y rítmico: todo dibujado en un solo punto y llevado por una corriente sin fin.

Volvió la vista hacia la extensión plana y blanca del techo. El mareo lo golpeó por todos lados, los restos de la noche anterior, reafirmando su control moribundo. Intentó pensar en el caso, o en la amenaza no tan despreocupada de Hank, pero su mente seguía volviendo a lo único que quería olvidar.

_**—"Detective."** _

Frío. Condescendiente.

—Algo tiene que ceder, ¿verdad? —murmuró, reanudando su ducha.

Intentó reconstruir el resto de la noche, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, corrompiendo los recuerdos individuales, poco a poco, cada vez que recordaba uno. Había algo que estaba olvidando, una cosa que decía, o hacía, quedándose fuera de su alcance.

¿Qué había...?

—¡MIERDA!

 

**_* * *_ **

 

—Luces bien ahí, Tigre —Hank se rió entre dientes, sonriendo a Gavin. Por una vez, optó por no cazar el anzuelo. Sabía que parecía una mierda, todos ojos holgados y piel pálida. Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría decir que tenía resaca, o que la tendría en una hora, cuando el resto del alcohol en su sistema se disipara.

Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos y consumido por la preocupación.

**_"¿Ustedes, cabrones, tienen un pene?"_ **

Jesús, ¿en qué había estado pensando? No era como que los robots pudieran olvidar y este, en específico, ciertamente no se lo dejaría pasar, aunque no pudo explicar la precaria ausencia del androide. Gavin necesitaba conocer la ubicación exacta del RK900 para asegurarse de que sus caminos no se cruzaban, ahora o nunca más, en lo que a él concernía.

Captó un destello de color blanco que emergía de la sala de interrogación y lo tomó como su señal. Independientemente de si era realmente RK900 o no, Gavin no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse innecesariamente.

—Hey, eh, Anderson —Gavin se tambaleó hacia el teniente, colocando una mano sobre el escritorio del hombre mayor para calmar su mareo—. Voy a ir, uh, a catalogar unas...  
Hank levantó la vista de su terminal, arrugó la nariz al ver a Gavin invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es 'evidencias', Reed.

—Joder, sí, eso —Gavin se calló, con los ojos aún fijos en el corto pasillo que conectaba las salas de interrogación con las oficinas.

—Reed, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —Gavin apartó la mirada de la sala de descanso, a tiempo de atrapar a Hank alejándose de su escritorio. Sus ojos pasaron del teniente, a su computadora, a su teléfono, que mostraba su pantalla de bloqueo, revelando una imagen de Hank y Connor en un fuerte abrazo. Hank rápidamente metió el teléfono en su chaqueta, un ligero rubor se dibujó en su cara—. ¿Realmente necesitabas algo? ¿Una ambulancia tal vez? Parece que estás a punto de desmoronarte.

—La proyección se ve mal en ti, Anderson. No llenes de preocupaciones a tu bonita cabeza, estoy más saludable que nunca —Gavin le dio una palmada en el hombro a Hank e inmediatamente ignoró el vitriolo que salía de la boca de su superior. Llegó a la puerta que conducía a la evidencia, justo cuando un destello de color blanco doblaba la esquina. 

_«Uf. Gracias a Dios.»_  

Estaba en zona liberada. Ahora, solo bastaba curar su resaca en la tranquila paz de la sala de pruebas, y él estaría...

—¡Detective Reed! —«Oh dios. Conocía esa voz. ¡Espera!» Gavin levantó la vista para ver a un sonriente Connor, emergiendo de la escalera que conducía al casillero. El alivio se apoderó de él—. ¡Buenos días! Parece estar... —se detuvo Connor, con la cara dando un giro hacia abajo, los ojos marrones se nublaron con la preocupación—, mal.

—Hazme un favor, plástico —Gavin se apresuró a pasar junto a Connor—, deja de escanearme todo el maldito tiempo. Es espeluznante —alcanzó la puerta, pero se abrió de golpe y se le cayó el estómago.

—Detective —voz fría, incluso ojos más fríos, azules y empapados en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa peligrosa, casi imperceptible. Esto no se suponía que sucediera. Gavin luchó contra las ganas de volver corriendo por donde había venido. Tal vez, solo por una vez en su breve emparejamiento, el RK900 elegiría ser el hombre más maduro de los dos, elegir no analizar a Gavin por una noche de bebida y malas decisiones. El suelo se deslizaba por debajo de él.

Gavin no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad perdió el equilibrio hasta que unos dedos largos y delgados lo asentaron en su lugar. Una mano agarró ligeramente el costado del brazo de Gavin, un apretón amistoso. Incluso podría pasar por la preocupación, si Gavin entrecerraba los ojos lo suficiente.

—Le recomendaría reducir la ingesta de alcohol la próxima vez, detective Reed. Su edad excluye ese tipo de comportamiento imprudente al beber: peso ligero, creo que es el término correcto.

Gavin apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. 

—Maldita sea, Nines, yo...

Una sonrisa. Una verdadera y maldita sonrisa, más bien una amplia sonrisa, si Gavin estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, cruzó la cara del androide y un destello diabólico iluminó la interminable caverna que era su mirada. Gavin no estaba seguro de si era simplemente surrealista, o se cruzó con lo perverso, pero sintió que sus instintos de vuelo del lóbulo posterior competían por el dominio.

**Diseñado para extraer información por cualquier medio necesario.**  Las palabras se repetían en el centro de su mente, mientras el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se le erizaba.

RK900 se inclinó hacia delante y colocó sus lujosos labios justo al lado de la oreja de Gavin.

—De hecho, venimos equipados con genitales totalmente funcionales para el uso —vino el fantasma en un susurro, destinado a Gavin y solo para él. Un suave apretón y la presión le abandonó el brazo.

Gavin se enderezó, estupefacto. El alcohol restante en su sistema se evaporó en el lugar, su mente recuperó claridad inmediata. Al menos un centenar de preguntas llenaron el espacio en blanco dejado por el estupor inducido por el alcohol, pero Gavin no pudo conformarse con una sola que satisficiera la incómoda picazón que se arrastraba por todo su cuerpo.

Por un lado, podría buscarle un significado a esto, pero hacer eso requeriría desempacar muchas emociones que había puesto en bloqueo durante años. Por otro lado, podría tomar el comentario como si fuera un valor nominal, como debería, y reconocerlo por lo que era, y siempre sería, un cebo. Nada más que RK900 encontrando nuevas y creativas formas de esconderse bajo su piel. Para ser justos, él se había preparado para esto. Tenía que concedérselo a RK900, el hijo de puta no era nada si no era inteligente.

Frunciendo los labios, Gavin bajó las escaleras sin molestarse en evitar que el par de androides hiciera otra análisis sobre él. El tono ingenuo que subyace en la voz exasperada de Connor hizo eco por las escaleras detrás de él, inquietantemente.

—RK900, ¿qué le dijiste? No puedes seguir antagonizando al detective, así. No si tú...  
Gavin desapareció por las puertas de cristal.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Tres semanas más. Tres asesinatos más. Tres cuerpos masculinos más calvos, vestidos de blanco, con cuencas de ojos goteando sangre, faltando una cuarta costilla en sus costados derechos. Tres habitaciones más casi vacías, con mensajes extraño inscritos en la pared en una delicada mezcla de carbón y sangre humana. Detroit estaba mirando a un asesino en serie de buena fe, para gran disgusto del Departamento de Policía. La ciudad todavía se estaba recuperando de la caótica espiral de la revolución de androides y ahora este "creativo" asesino estaba organizando cuerpos en fábricas abandonadas de izquierda a derecha. Parece que Detroit no se podía tomar un descanso y mucho menos Gavin.

—¡Vamos, gente! ¡Trabajen conmigo aquí! —suplicó Hank, pasándose una mano por la barba. Sus dedos se enredaron en el borde desordenado. Gavin casi sintió pena por él, el hombre parecía un infierno absoluto, pero Hank estaba lejos de ser el único. La mayoría del departamento, sin mencionar las manos extra que habían tomado de otros sectores, parecían drenadas, en el mejor de los casos.

Por su parte, Gavin no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche. Pasó las últimas semanas bebiendo una botella entera en su sala de estar, mientras vertía fotos de la escena del crimen con peine fino, hasta que se desmayaba de agotamiento. Tuvo el desafortunado efecto secundario de que esto atrajera a RK900 como imán. Dos veces en tantas semanas, el RK900 lo despojó de todos los materiales de trabajo y lo instruyó, sin condiciones inciertas, a dormir. Resultó en al menos un altercado, que recordara en los primeros días desde que se volvieron compañeros.

_—"Lindo ojo morado, Reed. ¿Tú y RK900 han vuelto a pelearse?"_

_—"Ya no hago eso, Anderson. Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron: **'Te despediré si golpeas de nuevo a mi robot asesino de un millón de dólares'.** "_

_—"Madura, Gavin."_

No había nada más. El único punto en común entre las cuatro víctimas fue el hecho de que eran hombres. Su etnia, estatus socioeconómico, sector laboral, edad, todo, difería de uno a otro. Demonios, incluso vivían en partes muy diferentes de Michigan, siendo el dentista el único de Detroit.

—Todos repiten después de mí,  _"infinito, continuidad, trascendencia y soma"_ , lo que los listillos en la oficina del fiscal del distrito me dicen significa  _cuerpo_. ¿Qué tienen en común todas estas palabras de diez dólares? Por favor, no todos hablen a la vez —Hank miró las quince caras demacradas y los dos androides impasibles que poblaban la habitación.

Gavin miró a su alrededor y, finalmente, levantó la mano, una burla.

—Sí, está bien —resopló—, cómo vamos con "este imbécil está jodiendo con nuestras cabezas".

—Buena observación, Reed —dijo Hank, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, gracias por recordarme por qué te pagamos mucho dinero. ¿Alguien más? Esperemos que sea una respuesta real esta vez y no un grito de atención mal disimulado.

—¿Puedo terminar, Anderson? —Gavin se burló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Dios —gimió Hank, pasando sus manos por su cara, pasando por las bolsas de color púrpura bajo sus ojos—, por supuesto, Reed. Odiaría que te perdieras de ser el foco de atención.

Gavin se clavó los dedos en los brazos y los convirtió en un hielo blanco puro contra el tono carnoso de su chaqueta desgastada.

—Como decía, nuestro monstruo piensa que es inteligente. Podría ser algún tipo de juego, una desviación, para distraernos de su verdadero motivo. Él presenta este gran espectáculo, pero en realidad, está en la esquina, haciéndose una paja mientras nosotros nos tiramos los pelos pensando sobre la definición de las malditas palabras en una pared.

Unos pocos murmullos burbujeaban por encima de los sonidos ambientales de la estación; todos reflexionaban sobre la posibilidad de la teoría de Reed y cómo se relacionaba con los motivos potenciales del asesino.

—No estoy de acuerdo —una voz como un cubo de hielo en una mañana de diciembre sonó de la nada.  _«Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo»;_  Reed apretó los dientes y se agarró agresivamente parte del cuello justo debajo de su barbilla.

RK900 se pavoneaba al frente de la habitación como si fuera el dueño del lugar, su LED dorado mientras miraba de una foto de la escena del crimen a la siguiente.

—Nuestro perpetrador está profundamente perturbado y se mete en la alegoría: la costilla, la postura del cuerpo, la colocación exacta de la víctima y la limpieza de la habitación. Esto es ritualista en su núcleo, no es un juego de escondite. La falta de trauma en el cuerpo y la puesta en escena general, habla de alguien que cree que está ayudando a las víctimas en algún ámbito, probablemente un individuo religioso.

—¿Ayudando cómo? —Reed espetó—. Es igual de probable que este imbécil hiciera toda esa mierda porque se sentía culpable. Mató a los pobres y los vistió muy bien como una póstuma de 'Lo siento por ser un psicópata' —se dirigió a la parte delantera de la habitación y se paró frente a su compañero, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho—. Es un Modus Operandi bastante común. Estos monstruos por lo general no pueden manejar el daño que han causado a las víctimas —Hank se interpuso entre los dos y le disparó a Gavin, su patentado  _"Ya puedo ver hacia dónde se dirigen, así que ahora deténganlo"_.

Hank y los demás, con las dos unidades de RK al frente de la carga, comenzaron a investigar todas las minucias de las pruebas disponibles, pero Gavin las ignoró. La picazón en la parte posterior de su cabeza no se había resuelto. No podía expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que este no era un predicador lunático. No, había algo más en juego.  _ **Al infinito, la continuidad, las costillas faltantes, posiblemente un sombrero de microondas**_ , ¿qué tenían en común estas cosas? ¿Cuál era la cuerda que unía todas las piezas? Tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que RK900 tenía razón en que había un aspecto alegórico, pero ¿qué pieza era importante y cuál era basura? Quería golpear una pared de la frustración que sentía. Todo estaba tan limpio, tan metódico. Incluso los asesinos en serie organizados no eran tan meticulosos ni exigentes.

—¿Qué pasa si lo que estamos buscando no es un ser humano en absoluto? —soltó Gavin. RK900 rechazó aquello hace unas semanas. A decir verdad, lo que más quería era meterse con el robot en aquel momento, aunque ahora, con cuatro escenas del crimen casi idénticas ante él, parecía menos una indirecta a su compañero y una posibilidad más viable.

Todos se giraron para mirarlo, con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué? Lo digo en serio. Sin sangre. Cortes super precisos. Muy orientado a los detalles y las palabras en la pared son demasiado claras. "Máquina" me grita por todos lados —Gavin se encogió de hombros y se frotó la nariz con el pulgar.

—No comprendo qué motivo tendría un androide para matar y organizar un cuerpo humano de esa manera —dijo Connor—. Los androides divergentes no manifiestan tendencias psicopáticas.

Los atributos mentales y emocionales de las personas que cometen este tipo de actos no son nativos de la vida de una máquina.

—¿Qué? —Gavin gruñó—. ¡He visto a muchos de ustedes matar, maldita sea!

—Sí —mediaba Connor—, nunca diría que los androides son incapaces de matar. Pero no están equipados para obtener placer al infligir violencia o ejercer control sobre las víctimas, que es la base subyacente de la mayoría de los asesinatos en serie.

Gavin se rió. Se rió tan fuerte que sintió que las lágrimas le arañaban las esquinas de los ojos.

—No puedes, con toda seriedad, decirme esa mierda... no cuando Nines está de pie junto a ti —señaló el monolito silencioso de su compañero.

Connor parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, con el LED parpadeando en amarillo.

—No entiendo la correlación. Mientras que el RK900 fue diseñado para llevar a cabo medidas clandestinas, su plantilla de personalidad de referencia es la misma que la mía. Es igualmente incapaz de sadismo.

—Podrías querer repensar eso, Connor... tu hermanito está tan jodido de la cabeza a medida que sale a la luz —le espetó Gavin.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —gruñó Hank, interviniendo para romper la tensión—. Estoy con Connor, no hay nada aquí que sugiera que se trata de un androide. Oh, no, ¡ni lo intentes! —advirtió Hank cuando Gavin abrió la boca para protestar.

Veinte minutos improductivos después, todos salieron de la sala de reuniones. Gavin no pudo colocar un pie sobre el umbral de la puerta, antes de que Hank lo agarrara del brazo y lo tirara hacia atrás.

—Reed —Hank golpeó el pecho de Gavin—, ¡eso fue un golpe bajo! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, eh? ¡No puedes hablar de RK900 así! ¡Es tu compañero, por amor a Dios! ¡Muestra algo de respeto! —el teniente retrocedió con un resoplido, su rostro se contorsionó con rabia.

—¡Es un maldito imbécil, Anderson! —Gavin frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Y tú también lo eres! —gritó Hank, levantando sus brazos—. ¿Cuál es tu punto? Mira, tal vez si dejaras de tratarlo como a una mierda, él sería más agradable contigo. Solo piénsalo —Hank salió de la habitación, lavándose las manos de todo el asunto.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Gavin entró en el pasillo y regresó a la sala de evidencias. Su "pensativo" compañero se había apoderado de todos sus materiales de investigación, hace dos días, lo que lo dejaba atrapado en el tranquilo callejón sin salida, deslizándose a través de imágenes y palabras que ya había memorizado unas mil veces.

Un zumbido neumático y el aire desplazado alrededor de Gavin, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, displicente, como si estuviera rodeado de hielo, corría a lo largo de su piel expuesta como papel de lija. No tenía que mirar atrás para saber quién estaba detrás suyo. Pálido, blanco, frío, vacío, un fantasma.

—¿Por qué persiste en iniciar estas disputas comunes sin sentido?

Gavin aplastó ambas palmas contra la enorme pantalla táctil y dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro. Dios, él no quería hacer esto ahora. Ya no quería hacer más esto, punto. Ociosamente, se preguntó si debería solicitar una transferencia, o si el maldito androide simplemente intentaría seguirlo.

—¿Por qué tu culo de plástico engreído está tan decidido a demostrar que eres mejor que yo, eh? —se giró y se enfrentó a su sombra, los 6,2 pies de él, se avecinaron, fulminando con la mirada  y con la luz roja brillaba en su sien.

—¿Por qué necesitaría establecer superioridad cuando yo ya soy...?

—¡Para! —Gavin apretó sus puños y miró hacia otro lado—, ¡ya solo detente! —respiraciones profundas. Las dos figuras estaban una frente a la otra: una tratando de regular su respiración, la otra manchando el cristal carmesí esmeralizado.

—Tal vez —siseó Gavin, recostándose contra la terminal central de la habitación—, y escúchame bien, tal vez deberías sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero y preguntarte "por qué", una que otra vez. Eso haría maravillas por mantener a raya a ese enorme ego tuyo.

Un destello de blanco y negro. Gavin esquivó a la izquierda, pero fue demasiado lento: los reflejos humanos. Su espalda golpeó el hormigón gris mate con un ruido sordo, todo el aire salió de sus pulmones en un instante. La luz roja se apoderó de él, mientras cerraba los ojos con el androide sujetándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero. Se movió para responder con amabilidad, con su veneno habitual, pero se detuvo. La cara de RK900 estaba contorsionada, no con ira, sino con dolor. Un parpadeo en rojo.  _Sufrimiento_. Una rotación completa en carmesí.

Desaparecieron en un instante, pero las grietas habían estado allí, aunque solo fuera brevemente.

—Sabes, Nines —dijo Gavin, luchando contra el peso aplastante de su compañero, con sus pelos de punta a lo largo de su columna vertebral mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de someterse, la necesidad de quedarse quieto y de ser flexible—, a veces creo que haces estas cosas porque eres demasiado tonto como para reconocer el hecho de que simplemente estás asustado.

El androide permaneció impasible, su rostro perfecto, sin manchas, ilegible, salvo por el espectáculo de luces en su sien.

Gavin gruñó, el cuero de su chaqueta se tensó a la par del agarre del androide.

—No sé... o mejor dicho, me importa una mierda qué fue lo que te ha asustado, pero no estás engañando a nadie, maldito imbécil de plástico —escupió las cuatro últimas palabras, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y contra el RK900. Golpearon sus frentes y se alejaron un poco del pelo. La cálida piel del androide contrastaba con el frío azul de sus ojos, tan vibrante y tan frío. Interminables. Arrastrando a Gavin hacia ellos.

RK900 golpeó su cabeza contra la de Gavin, encontrando las demostraciones del detective tal para cual, como una especie de reto. Narices aplastadas, labios tan cerca que Gavin prácticamente podía sentir la suave piel, incluso saborearla. 

_«Connor  estará tan lleno de mierda si esto llega a sus oídos.»_

Gavin mordió su propio labio inferior entre sus dientes con una mueca, reprimiendo los pensamientos corriendo, gritando dentro de su cabeza.

—Supongo que los dos tenemos al menos eso en común, detective Reed —un susurro ronco.  
RK900 soltó a Gavin y se enderezó, quitándose las arrugas de la chaqueta. Le ofreció una mano al humano, pero Gavin echó un vistazo al gesto para, en cambio, optar por levantarse del suelo solo. Se escondió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Deberíamos revisar las evidencias —la voz de RK900 era plana, poco natural, como si estuviera escondiendo algo justo debajo de la superficie.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—¡Está aquí! ¡Sé que lo está! ¡Tiene que estarlo! —gritó Gavin. Golpeó un puño contra la terminal y emitió una alegre advertencia en respuesta. Dos horas y el dúo no había logrado casi nada: dos horas del silencio más denso que Gavin había tenido que soportar, con exactamente cero resultados para mostrar sus esfuerzos. Tal vez hubiera sido tolerable, pero el aura oscura que irradiaba RK900 lo estaba asfixiando. Cada vez que pasaba el androide, la piel de Gavin se erizaba y se formaba un pozo oscuro en su estómago. Era parcialmente culpa, parcialmente miedo y parcialmente... bueno, él no quería tomar eso en consideración.

Odiaba eso. No había rima ni razón para el androide. A pesar de que a Gavin no le gustaban las malditas cosas, había pasado lo suficiente de su vida adulta en torno a ellos para saber que ninguno de los androides expresaba los mismos patrones extraños e impulsivos como RK900. No era solo que Connor fuera más amigable, sino que también reaccionaba de manera predecible a la mayoría de los escenarios. RK900 tenía algo demasiado humano y no lo suficientemente humano, una dicotomía peligrosa. Gavin casi envidiaba a Connor y su capacidad para compartir experiencias completas en tiempo real simplemente dándose la mano con otro androide. En este punto, Gavin mataría para ver el interior de la cabeza de su compañero, si esto no lo mataba primero.

—Detective, destruir su muñeca y la computadora principal, no nos ayudarán de ninguna manera a capturar a nuestro sospechoso —RK900 miró a su izquierda, el juicio coloreando su rostro.

—Vete a la mierda. ¿Encontraste algo? —Gavin suspiró y se pellizcó la nariz. Miró al suelo mientras esperaba una respuesta, admirando la vista de su zapato tocando el concreto.

—Yo... —comenzó RK900, pero se detuvo rápidamente. Gavin levantó la vista y atrapó al androide estudiando una imagen de la escena del crimen más reciente. Intrigado, Gavin se acercó a su compañero y también vertió su atención sobre los píxeles.

—Aquí —RK900 señaló una sombra en la esquina de la imagen—. Si iluminas la imagen así —el brillo inesperado de luces azul y blanca chamuscó el verde pálido de los ojos de Gavin y se volvió con un gruñido. Cuando las vibrantes manchas geométricas se desintegraban de su visión, pudo abrir los ojos al contorno distintivo de algo que descansaba debajo de una vieja prensa de metal.

Gavin se encontró con la mirada vacía de su compañero. Él parpadeó una vez.

—Voy a buscar mis llaves.

 

_*** * *** _

 

****_Ford Motor Company  
Planta de Dearborn_   
**_Est. 1947  
No ingresar sin permiso._ **

Gavin se quedó mirando la placa gigante. La nieve bailaba en los descoloridos morados y naranjas del crepúsculo, enmarcando el edificio en ruinas. Donde una vez estuvo orgullosa una entrada, no había nada más que un agujero negro irregular, un agujero que atraía a Gavin y RK900 a su abrazo. Vigas de acero se entrecruzaban a lo largo de su perímetro, los dientes crujientes de un titán muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—Sabes —murmuró Gavin, frotándose las manos para evitar el frío—, mi padre solía trabajar en una fábrica como esta, cuando era joven, antes de que cerraran la mayoría de estos lugares y automatizaran el resto —RK900 miró a Gavin, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado muy ligeramente. Gavin se preguntó cómo habría sido este lugar mientras operaba, antes de que se convirtiera en una cáscara triste y olvidada. Hacía a uno preguntarse el por qué se había ido a la quiebra, en el limbo, mientras que otros como él habían sido arrasados o renovados.

—¿Esta instalación le genera recuerdos especialmente atractivos para usted, detective? —RK900 volvió a mirar la fachada de la antigua fábrica, siguiendo la línea de visión de Gavin hasta las ruinas del muerto corazón de Detroit.

Gavin resopló. 

—Apenas. Mis amigos y yo solíamos usarlos como trapadores cuando éramos niños. Nos metíamos en peleas con vagabundos, perseguidos por traficantes de drogas, esa clase de tonterías —recuerdos, un envoltorio de sensaciones familiares, pero aún así extrañas. Saltando de una viga de acero a la siguiente en una caída de cinco pisos. Arrojando piedras a través de cristales combados. Una vez lo regañaron por haberse roto el tobillo después de tropezar con un plato oxidado.

—Ya veo —murmuró RK900—. Entonces, siempre ha sido tan autodestructivo como lo es ahora —Gavin se giró hacia el androide, entornando sus ojos con pequeños toques verdosos.

—Joder, realmente sabes cómo hacer que un chico se sienta bien, ¿lo sabes, Nines? —Gavin negó con la cabeza y pisó fuerte la capa de nieve que tapaba el estacionamiento cubierto, revisando por encima del hombro de su compañero androide, en el camino .

Las viejas cintas transportadoras subían y bajaban, proyectando sombras dentadas sobre el ligero polvo de la nieve que cubría el piso de la línea de ensamblaje. Le recordaron a Gavin los huesos, las entrañas de algo muerto hace tiempo. RK900 sostuvo una viga L oxidada y Gavin se agachó debajo de ella, espiando una línea amarilla de "precaución, Policía" en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Crees que haya una razón por la que nuestro tipo elija estos lugares, "señor perfilista estrella del FBI"? —sonrió a RK900—. Todos los cuerpos han aparecido en un pozo de mierda como este.

—No dudo que sea intencional —entonó el androide, extendiendo una mano y tirando de Gavin contra él, mientras el humano casi caía a través de un agujero oculto en el suelo. Gavin miró a su compañero y se alejó, haciendo un parate para volver a revisar sus alrededores por el resto del corto viaje.

—¡Allá! —Gavin barajó tan rápido como la nieve resbaladiza lo permitía y se acercó hasta la vieja prensa. Recorrió con la vista el piso, volcó latas viejas, papeles sueltos, metal oxidado. Miró por encima del hombro: RK900 avanzó casualmente cinco pasos hacia la izquierda de Gavin y recuperó un pequeño objeto negro.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Gavin, sin aliento. Se acurrucó junto a RK900 para echarle un vistazo a la cosa. Negro mate, plástico liso, entretejido con metal gris brillante en algunos lugares. Tenía forma de huevo, con una depresión ligeramente más grande que la oreja de Gavin. Directamente sobre el interior redondeado había dos pequeñas puntas, cortadas a diferentes longitudes.  _Roto._ Gavin frunció el ceño. Sea lo que sea lo que fuera, la mayor parte se había ido, destruido o no, pero tal vez quedara suficiente para salvar algún tipo de información.

—Creo que esto tiene un ochenta y dos por ciento de posibilidades de estar en línea con el aparato que describe el Dr. Fields en su informe —RK900 giró el objeto una y otra vez en sus manos, con los dedos pálidos a lo largo de su exterior.

—Joder —Gavin negó con la cabeza—. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué este hijo de puta acabó de dejar eso aquí?

—Tal vez fue interrumpido durante el proceso de puesta en escena —RK900 ofreció, permitiendo que el objeto cayera a su lado.

Gavin miró el dispositivo y sus ojos siguieron el flujo de su contorno hasta los pálidos y perfectamente cuidados dedos que lo aferraban ligeramente. Parpadeó y se volvió para inspeccionar el sitio.

—¿Qué pasa si, y voy a arriesgarme con esto, estamos en presencia de más de un perpetrador? Estos jodidos enfermos a veces trabajan en parejas: una personalidad dominante, que mata  y una sumisa, que maneja la mierda logística y se para en la maldita esquina a ver cómo se derrumba todo. Entonces, digamos que el jefe, cabecilla de todo esto, no tenía a su desagradable amiguito y tuvo que organizar el lugar en solitario. Tal vez lo jodió y dejó esto atrás.

—Plausible —RK900 se apagó. Sus ojos azules vacíos miraron a través del claro donde la palabra  _"soma"_   goteaba a lo largo de las paredes, un halo rojo que salía de las líneas, borrando las palabras, por lo demás, perfectamente inscritas. Los dos se quedaron parados torpemente uno junto al otro. La suave luz amarilla de la sien del RK900 envolvió el tembloroso rostro de Gavin.

Un hombre más grande habría roto el silencio diciendo algo, lo más probable algo parecido a una disculpa, pero Gavin no pudo y no le dijo al androide que lamentaba haber herido sus inexistentes sentimientos. En su lugar, colocó su mano derecha sobre su cara para bloquear el diluvio de oro y bloquear un firme recordatorio de sus fallas.

—Me disculpo si mi LED le molesta, detective Reed. Esto, junto con mi estar "tan jodido de la cabeza", es algo sobre lo que no tengo control —un destello de hielo azul. El androide miró a Gavin por el rabillo del ojo.

Este apretó los dientes, respirando en breves ráfagas de nube blanca y precipitada.  _«Algo tienes que ceder»._ Las palabras volvieron a la vanguardia de su mente. Recordó la primera vez que su padre se lo dijo, después de una disputa particularmente desagradable entre él y sus dos hermanos. 

—" _¡Algo tienes que ceder, Gav! ¡No puedes huir de tus problemas! Tampoco se puede expulsarlos de ti"._

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que es esa cosa? —su padre estaba equivocado, se habían llevado muy bien hasta este punto. No había necesidad de cambiar, sin necesidad de reconocer nada, solo seguir adelante.  _«Joder»._

Una pausa. El sonido hueco del crujido del metal, asentamiento de ladrillos, vientos implacables.

—No estoy seguro de su propósito, pero tal vez alguien en CyberLife pueda dilucidarnos las dudas —RK900 miró el objeto y pasó los pulgares por su suave interior.

—¿CyberLife? ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver esos fanáticos con esto? —los ojos de Gavin se abrieron, dejando caer la mandíbula un poco.

—Su composición es de plastisteel de grado militar, una mezcla patentada, similar a la mía. Independientemente del propósito previsto del dispositivo, solo se podría haber originado en un solo lugar —RK900 se dirigió al centro de la escena del crimen, donde la cobertura de nieve todavía estaba desacuerdo, el contorno tenue de un cuerpo persistente en blanco suave. Se agachó y colocó su mano más o menos donde la cabeza descansaría sobre la forma vagamente humana.

Gavin miró a su alrededor, muy consciente de las masas oscuras y oxidadas que se acercaban a él en el crepúsculo. De repente se sintió sorprendido por la necesidad de correr y esconderse, de escapar de este lugar al que no pertenecía. La piel de gallina se arrastró a lo largo de su piel y él abrazó sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, RK900 estaba de pie, cayendo trozos de nieve de su mano.

—Tenemos que visitar CyberLife. Tengo un contacto y haré los arreglos necesarios —sus ojos azules permanecieron entrenados en la nevada depresión. La suave y uniforme manta ahora estaba empañada, con grietas de color gris asomándose por donde yacía la cabeza.  
Gavin asintió, con los ojos fijos en el mural de la pared, siguiendo las suaves gotas de color marrón grisáceo mientras caían en picado en la oscuridad del suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "El capítulo cuatro se hará en uno o dos días. Solo tengo que arreglarlo un poco.   
> Gracias de nuevo a Leaux por ser mi beta".
> 
> "Pueden encontrarme en esta zona web: @Vapedrone".
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Trato, en la medida de lo que es posible, conservar el modo casi poético que tiene su autora para hacer la narraciones. Si lo notan un tanto metafórico en algunas partes, no es porque yo quiera hacerme la viva, sino que así es como Vapedrone escribe la historia xD
> 
> Cualquier cosa, no duden en preguntarme en caso de que no se entienda del todo :')
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza los días domingos, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que todavía no han leído la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha 👀💞]


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Solo paso a recordarles que esta historia está bajo la etiqueta de dinámica Dom/Sub y por ello tiene unos tonos de BDSM, ¿vale?
> 
> Nada, nunca se olviden de ello y menos en el capítulo de hoy xD
> 
> Ahora sí, gózenlo :3]

Profundas olas verdes, atadas con décadas de escoria industrial, arañaban el concreto blanco del largo puente, manchando su majestuosidad de un gris enfermizo y cálido. Gavin observaba el agua con fascinación, mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla de metal, golpeando las cenizas grises de su cigarrillo sobre la cornisa para ver cómo el agua las recogía con avidez, aumentando la arraigada contaminación.

No fue hace tanto tiempo que los titanes de la fabricación que iluminaron los cielos nocturnos con fuego fundido y electricidad cancerígena se volvieron inertes, allanando el camino para el páramo del Detroit moderno. Ahora, Gavin se encontraba fuera del actual santo patrón de la ciudad, un nuevo dios que incluso cuando fue derribado, encontraba la manera de salir de Tártaro y retomar su papel de faro resplandeciente, sobre las aguas tóxicas del lago Eerie.

—No debería fumarlos y lo sabe.

Gavin expuso todos los escenarios potenciales en los que podía atrapar al androide con la guardia baja y empujarlo a las profundidades infinitas del lago hambriento, un contaminante industrial más para agregar a la mitología de la ciudad. Cada toma terminaba con Gavin de espalda sobre la helada mancha de la carretera, o en el agua. Se conformó con dar otra calada de su cigarrillo y soplarle el humo en la cara de RK900.

—¿Tienes algún otro consejo útil, mamá?

Una mano fuerte agarró la muñeca de Gavin y lo llevó a poner los ojos en blanco. Miró al impasible RK900 y trató de inclinar el extremo encendido del cigarrillo hacia la piel expuesta del androide.

Con calma, el androide tomó el palito blanco de una mano de Gavin que protestaba y se lo puso en la boca. Inhalando profundamente, en un movimiento discordante. Un humo blanco se canalizó a través de sus labios, para luego arrojar el cigarrillo a las fauces del agua. El verde oscuro de estas lo absorbieron rápidamente.

—Tengo un gran interés en mantenerlo con vida, incluso si ha demostrado a cada paso que prefiere la otra alternativa —RK900 no miró a Gavin, sino que optó por echar un vistazo a los numerosos almacenes al otro lado del agua: _Manufacturación_ _CyberLife_  brillando en azul neón.

Gavin se inclinó sobre las barras de metal y se pasó una mano por la cara inferior. 

—Hazme un favor, Nines, y no lo hagas —se tambaleó en el escalón de hormigón, cerrando los brazos mientras avanzaba hacia atrás, balanceándose precariamente sobre sus talones. Se apartó y se dirigió de nuevo a un lado de su coche—. Los "intereses" realmente no forman parte de la marca personal de los Terminators —Gavin golpeó el techo de su auto y le gritó al hombre uniformado que estaba en el puesto de guardia—. ¡Hey, amigo! ¡Cualquier día de estos nomás! —Gavin movió sus manos, con la palma hacia arriba, la cara luciendo una mirada de impaciencia.

Sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Sí, necesitaban que alguien de CyberLife hablara, sin lugar a dudas, después de su pequeño descubrimiento, pero estos sujetos corporativos nunca cumplían con las reglas.

 

_*** * *** _

 

— _Necesitamos encontrar a un sujeto. Ya sabes, seguirlo y hacer que nos dé los detalles sobre el resto de sus amigos_ — _Gavin acorraló a Hank,  poyándose en el escritorio de su superior._

— _¡Reed, maldita sea, no vamos a acosar y coaccionar a un maldito empleado de CyberLife!_ — _Hank golpeó sus manos contra su escritorio. Señaló con el dedo a Gavin_ — _. Mira, ya estás caminando por un hielo muy delgado,_   _¡no_   _dejes que te atrape haciendo este tipo de mierdas! Muévete por los canales apropiados._

_Gavin miró a Hank, levantando los brazos._

— _¿Canales apropiados?_ _¿¡Canales apropiados!?_   _¡Sabes cómo estos imbéciles corporativos hacen cosas! Nos atenderán en el próximo siglo, ¡y no conseguiremos ninguna mierda, Anderson! Para entonces, nuestro chico habrá pintado con sus bonitos dedos imágenes con la sangre de la mitad de las personas en Detroit._

_Hank apretó y aflojó los puños, con los dientes apretados y su mirada azul enfocada sobre la superficie brillante y negra de su escritorio. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, repleta de_ _desaliñadas hebras de color plata bailando de lado a lado._

— _Reed, solo voy a decir esto una vez: encuentra otra manera._

_Dios, se veía terrible, las líneas de su rostro estaban profundamente grabadas. Gavin quiso descifrarlo (presionar al viejo o cualquier cosa) pero permaneció en silencio y observó a Connor acercarse a Hank con un termo. Se lo entregó al teniente, quien prácticamente lo empujó en las manos del viejo, una acción enérgica pero con una delicadeza íntima de una manera implícita. El suave golpe de un pulgar joven contra la áspera piel y una sonrisa preocupada completaron el gentil gesto. Connor pasó suavemente la mano por la "pesadilla" marrón de pana del abrigo de Hank y el humor agrio del teniente se transformó en satisfacción._

— _Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una manera, Reed. Siempre estás hablando de lo inteligente que eres, ¿verdad?_ — _Hank le lanzó una sonrisa torcida a su subordinado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. El anciano siguió a su perro faldero al frente de la estación, desapareciendo en el río de personas que iban y venían del bullpen._

— _Si ha terminado de acosar a su superior, tengo una solución válida para nuestro problema_ —u _na voz fría y penetrante._

_Gavin se masajeó la frente, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar el rígido androide que se alzaba detrás de él._

_—Maldita sea, Nines... claro que sí_ _—o_ _jos cerrados, la visión de Connor frotando suavemente el brazo de Hank se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que la colusión de sentidos mnemotécnicos distorsionó la memoria: ojos azules en lugar de marrones, Gavin en lugar de Hank. La ansiedad se clavó en sus entrañas con garras afiladas y él tragó._

 

_*** * *** _

 

_—_ Señor, eeeh... ¿Reed?

Gavin parpadeó y apretó los dientes.

—Es  _ **detective**_  para ti, imbécil  _—_ dijo bruscamente, acercándose al guardia bien vestido. Humano, no androide, no era de extrañar que se hubiera equivocado.

—Mis disculpas, señor. Usted ha sido autorizado para entrar en la instalación. Diríjase directamente a los laboratorios de holografía en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo en el sótano nivel 45. El sistema no otorgará permisos a ninguna otra parte del edificio.

Gavin se burló de un sarcástico  _"gracias"_  y arrancó su insignia de DPD de las manos del guardia.

—¿Me dirás quién es esta fuente tuya? —Gavin resopló a RK900, mientras los dos se metían en su auto. Se apoyó en el volante y enarcó una ceja al androide.

—No —declaró un plácido RK900—, eso es información privilegiada, detective.

Gavin puso los ojos en blanco y giró la llave. Cuando el auto cobró vida, captó la más leve sonrisa cruzando las características del androide. Por un momento, los ojos azules vacíos se vieron iluminados, pero rápidamente se asentaron cuando los dos cruzaron la enorme puerta que custodiaba la sede de CyberLife.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—Sótano, nivel 45 —una agradable voz femenina sonó por el intercomunicador del ascensor—. Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, Laboratorio de Proyectos Especiales y Oficinas.

Gavin se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando. Miró a su derecha, donde RK900 estaba a un lado de la ventana del ascensor, observando cómo pasaban las máquinas y los pasillos pintados.

—Hogar dulce hogar, ¿eh, plástico? ¿Tan cálido y cómodo como lo recuerdas? —Gavin estiró el cuello para ver la expresión del androide, pero no recibió nada para su problema. RK900 simplemente colocó una palma en la ventana, el LED parpadeaba rápidamente entre rojo y amarillo—. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? —murmuró Gavin, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El ascensor completó su descenso y abrió las puertas con un zumbido. Gavin y RK900 entraron en un pasillo sobredimensionado. Los contornos y las líneas blancas flaqueaban cuando los patrones semi-orgánicos se entremezclaban entre sí y los elementos geométricos de color azul brillante se introducían en una gran puerta de doble ancho.

—Aquí —RK900 se acercó a la puerta y puso una mano en el lector. Presentó una serie de números y se abrió con un chirrido de contenido. Gavin miró más allá de la puerta hacia una sinuosa extensión de cubículos negros, lo único que rompía la monotonía eran breves respiros de colores naranja y azul.

RK900 dudó en entrar al espacio, para disgusto de Gavin. Se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su compañero expectante. Después de una verdadera eternidad, habló el androide.

—Me despertaron aquí, en este piso, hace cinco meses. Es... raro estar de vuelta... extraño, en formas que soy incapaz de articular en este momento —RK900 miró a Gavin, quien le devolvió la mirada, confundido. El androide estaba más rígido de lo normal, con los brazos pegados a su costado, la postura torpe, su mirada distante se demoraba entre volver a ser fría y amenazadora.

—Mira, plástico, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta ir a casa, pero de todos modos lo hacemos —Gavin se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué estaba tratando de insinuar su compañero. No era como RK900 se preocupara por las cosas que bordeaban lo sentimental.

—Ya... ya veo —RK900 murmuró, a nadie en particular—. En cualquier caso, el laboratorio de holografía está al otro lado de las oficinas administrativas. Le agradecería que eligiera comportarse, detective. Mi contacto es muy particular y no tolerará su habitual conjunto de infantiles rabietas.

Gavin entró en acción, girando y abriendo la boca, listo para replicar, pero su compañero colocó un solo dedo en los labios del detective. El dígito se detuvo, atrapando su labio inferior, mientras un suave  _shhhhhhh_  llenaba las orejas de Gavin. Eso lo hizo tragar saliva. Un extraño calor fundido se desencadenó en el punto de contacto mucho después de que RK900 retirara su dedo y Gavin pasó su lengua por la sensible piel. No sabía a nada pero, al mismo tiempo, era todo.

Silencio, lo bastante tangible como para que Gavin se adelantara y lo alcanzara, persiguió a las dos figuras en su viaje a través de una serie de pasillos laberínticos. Una terminología extraña y pseudocientífica cubría las paredes. Frases como  _Codificación Neural Háptica y Terminal de Inyección de Personalidad_ , jerga total y completamente incomprensible para Gavin. Se sentía como un niño vagando por la casa de un científico loco.

—¡Que me parta un rayo!

El corazón de Gavin dio un vuelco, tal vez tres. Se dio la vuelta, esperando que un monstruo, algún tipo de experimento científico horrible que salió mal. En cambio, una cabeza de pelo negro desgreñado y amarrado a un bollo lo saludó desde una puerta invisible.

—¿Es esa una unidad RK900? —admiración goteaba cada una de sus palabras. Los brillantes ojos marrones se ensancharon, luego se arrugaron cuando una sonrisa dibujó su rostro rosado y barbudo—. Rayos, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Podría haber jurado que vi a todos ustedes, muchachos, ser desechados después de todo el alboroto de hace unos meses! —sus ojos estaban enfocados en RK900, muy abiertos y llenos de alegría. El androide se limitó a mirar hacia atrás, aburrido, vacío, no dispuesto a reconocer al hombre, quienquiera que fuera.

El extraño se escabulló de su oficina, acercando una amplia mano dentro del espacio personal de Gavin.

—Oh, cielos... ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Mi nombre es Case! Case Jarrett, PhD ¡Arquitecto jefe de la división de Neuro-Logística en Inteligencia Artificial! —Gavin arrugó la nariz con disgusto, miró la mano y luego volvió a la cara del hombre que la ofrecía.

—Uh, correcto. Gavin Reed, Departamento de Policía de Detroit. ¿Eres...? De nuevo, ¿por qué debería importarme? —Gavin apartó la mano del programador para después darle la espalda. Señaló a Case, con una mirada incrédula en su rostro—. Así que, Nines, ¿este tu chico? ¿O simplemente algún perdedor?

—¿Policía, dices? —las características de Case se mezclaron entre la confusa y una mórbida curiosidad—. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que les trajo a las mejores de Detroit hasta aquí en Belle Isle? ¡Espero que no sea nada demasiado serio! —se inclinó hacia Gavin y se llevó una mano a la oreja.

—Mira, si no puedes decirme, eso significa que no eres mi chico y no tenemos nada que discutir aquí —Gavin empujó al hombre con una sola palmada en su hombro y volvió su atención al pasillo. Él puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando en voz baja. El tiempo y la paciencia eran limitados y la constante intromisión del robusto hombre, junto con el marcado acento de Minnesota-noruego no hacía nada por la cabeza de Gavin.

—Vamos, hombre de hojalata —Gavin golpeó ligeramente el brazo de RK900 con el dorso de sus dedos al pasar, esperando que el androide captara la indirecta. Al final del pasillo, miró hacia atrás, resoplando al ver un RK900 completamente en su lugar, permaneciendo a un brazo de distancia del bicho raro. Molesto, Gavin volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su compañero, agarrando a RK900 por la muñeca.

—¡Nines! —siseó. El RK900 rompió con delicadeza el agarre de Gavin para tomarlo de su brazo y se mantuvo firme en el lugar. El androide miró a Case, con una mirada azul vibrante enfocada en la cara del desconocido. Gavin echó humo, tratando en vano de liberarse del agarre de hierro de su compañero.

—¡Soy el tipo que diseñó tu matriz de personalidad! Bueno, tal vez es más como que diseñé los cursos senseway que te permiten recordar y generar asociaciones de memoria y formas de portarse emocionales —Gavin finalmente apartó la mirada del apéndice ofensivo el tiempo suficiente para notar la conversación unilateral, mejor descrita como un hombre gritando a RK900 con gesticulaciones salvajes, mientras que el androide no se veía afectado.

—Y chico, oh, chico, ¡eras todo un chico rudo! ¡La jefa era realmente estricta con eso! Quería que esas molestas emociones (sus palabras no las mías, chico grande) se fueran, después de lo que pasó con el RK800. Bueno, ya sabes, más o menos se fueron. Todo es realmente complicado y algo así como... —« _¿Sabe este tipo cómo callarse, jodido Jesucristo?_ », se preguntó Gavin, con la cabeza al borde de la explosión? Él podía manejar mucho, pero no estos tipos de nerd desagradables.

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero al robot le importa una mierda —susurró Gavin. Cada frase que pasa lo ponía más y más nervioso. No aprobaba la forma en que Case hablaba con RK900, como si fueran mejores amigos separados por el vidrio de una cámara de pruebas de laboratorio. Espeluznante... inquietante, en realidad, cuando Gavin más pensaba en ello. Un tono tan amigable para un asunto tan clínico.

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto que no! —Case se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada a RK900 en la espalda. El androide se puso aún más rígido, si eso era posible, y un sentimiento de ira iluminó la oscuridad de sus ojos—. ¡El pobre hombre probablemente está perdiendo la cabeza en este momento! Fue diseñado con "a prueba de fallos de divergencia" —Case escupió aquellas palabras.

Gavin apretó los dientes. No necesitaba ni deseaba una lección sobre la moralidad androide, y las excentricidades del científico lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Case siguió mirando a Gavin, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, evaluándolo, por así decirlo, y había algo en los gestos del hombre que Gavin no podía identificar. Toda la interacción se sentía casi como si estuviera... calculada.

—Pero ya ves tú... y yo le dije a aquella AI unas mil veces, la autoconciencia es una inevitabilidad, en este nivel de construcción de la personalidad. No se puede hacer que un sistema autónomo en un estado constante de evolución permanezca estático, ¡y no se puede cuantificar la sensibilidad! —el científico se rió entre dientes y se dio una palmada en el muslo—. Quiero decir, vamos, no puedes "arreglar" lo que no puedes definir —sonrió y extendió las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, señalando el androide inmóvil con la sien pálida iluminada de una luz carmesí de su LED.

Gavin parpadeó, con su mente divagando mientras el hombre continuaba hablando. Una fosa creció en su estómago, una picazón que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. En algún lugar, en el fondo, Gavin quería aplaudir, ya que el programador no hizo más que confirmar todos los detalles sórdidos de la cuestionable personalidad del androide: el comportamiento errático, la lujuria por la violencia y el control, la gran cantidad de rasgos que Connor decía que no eran naturales para los androides, pero aún persistían en él.

Sin embargo, una gran parte de Gavin se enfureció ante la mera idea de esta persona, un completo desconocido, trataba de juzgar a RK900 basándose únicamente en criterios teóricos. Case no conocía aRK900.  _"Detente... no le estás dando a esta pieza de plástico glorificada el beneficio de la duda."_

_«¿Por qué debería importarme, si él no lo hace?»_

Gavin volvió a tener veinticinco años, contemplando la masacre armada de la máquina lesionada, sin dudar en apretar el gatillo, para sacar a la criatura de su desdicha. ¿Podría él disparar RK900? Él estuvo listo y dispuesto a matar a Connor (hizo todo lo posible para hacerlo) pero ¿y Nines?

Dios, le había dado al androide un nombre, un rol, una designación...  _ **un lugar en su vida.**_

La máquina en el suelo ya no estaba sin rostro, los ojos ya no estaban cegados con sangre azul. Una vibrante mirada color cian y una sonrisa depredadora que provocaban a Gavin para que apretara el gatillo, pero en lugar de eso, lo empujaban a arrojar una piedra a sus amigos, alejándolos de  _ **él**_.

—... sin inhibiciones, sin miedo, incapaz de empatizar, ahora eso es peligroso...

—¡Oye, imbécil! —gritó Gavin, interrumpiendo al programador—. Nines está aquí, maldita sea, ¿sabes? Tal vez deberías ir a hacer un perfil de él en privado, con tus pequeños amigos monos de código —espetó Gavin, agarrando a Case por el delgado material de su camiseta de _'_ World of Warcraft: Universe'. Un segundo después, su cerebro se encontró con su boca y se quedó helado, horrorizado. 

_«Acabo de decir eso, ¿no?»_

Él ya nunca podría dar marcha atrás con sus palabras.

Una mano se extendió y empujó suavemente a Gavin hacia un lado.

—Tal vez debería considerar sus propias palabras, doctor. Dado que la sensibilidad no es, de hecho, cuantificable, parece negligente escucharle hacer afirmaciones tan audaces sobre mi estado mental, basadas en nada más que en una teoría.

El arquitecto se detuvo, acariciando los cabellos oscuros de su tupida barba. Miró largo y tendido la plácida cara del androide. Los ojos marrones se oscurecieron, se levantó un velo, cuando los gestos del hombre representaron un cambio notable. Case miró a Gavin y una extraña tensión fue llenando el ambiente de un repentino modo.

—Es realmente fascinante ver cómo las máquinas adoptan modales humanos, tomando prestados nuestros rasgos y lenguaje corporal para tratar de encajar, a pesar de tener sus propias tendencias naturales que podrían estar explorando. Quiero decir, nuestro amigo aquí está tratando activamente de enojarse, pero le garantizo que no sabe por qué debería estar enojado. Simplemente sabe lo que ha visto en usted y en otros como usted —Case se mantuvo concentrado en Gavin, observando, esperando, anticipando su siguiente movimiento. Gavin se encontró con su mirada, notando un vacío distintivo detrás de los ojos del chico.

—O... —entonó RK900, agitando su voz de otra manera plana—, soy perfectamente consciente de cuando alguien me insulta y reacciono en consecuencia.

—¿Qué piensa, señor Reed? —Case postuló, ignorando el androide, una enigmática sonrisa cruzando sus rasgos. Cada palabra que escuchaba, le daba a Gavin mala espina. Se había dado cuenta hace diez minutos atrás, cuando Case se detuvo por completo en todo lo referido a RK900. El androide fue una excusa de algún tipo, una razón por la cual este miserable programador acosaba al primer empleado que no fuera miembro de CyberLife y que tuvieron la desgracia de tropezar frente a su puerta. 

« _Dios, estos idiotas ñoños son insoportables_.»

—Es  _ **"detective Reed"**_  —espetó Gavin, estrechando sus pálidos ojos verdes hasta volverlo en pequeñas rendijas. Un sabor amargo llenó la parte posterior de su boca, y luchó contra las ganas de golpear al hombre más alto y cuadrado en su cara barbuda—. Y creo que estás intentando que Nines te asesine.

Case se echó a reír, agarrando un puñado de su estómago.

—¡No, no, no! Quiero decir, si fuera un androide, ¿qué haría? ¿Cree que querría ser más humano? ¿O exploraría las tendencias de su máquina?

—Dios, ¿qué? —Gavin se frotó la frente. Jesús, esto era solo la guinda de toda esta prueba, ¿no es así? Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras la rabia llenaba sus ojos. 

« _Esta es exactamente la razón por la que se inventó Internet, para que este tipo de imbéciles puedan jalársela el uno al otro en privado._ »

Hacía falta un tipo especial de persona para jugar a Dios, para actuar como uno de los pilares, un arquitecto, para toda una especie. Podría decirse que el mismo tipo de persona que se identificaría con extraños en el enfriador de agua con preguntas inútiles, solo porque estaba aburrido.

—Ninguna de ellas —siseó Gavin con desdén, con los dientes apretados—. Me volaría los malditos sesos —soltó los dedos y le lanzó al chico una mirada incrédula de disgusto, arrugando la nariz y revelando los dientes apretados—. ¡Jesucristo, ya no puedo hacer esto! Nines, ¿ya está listo tu contacto? Ya he terminado con esta mierda —el androide asintió, con una mirada de descontento cruzando su rostro.

Sin alma, unos ojos vacíos observaron a Gavin mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero esta vez, no pertenecían a RK900.

—Detective —dijo el androide. Gavin miró a su compañero—. Encontré a ese humano muy... desagradable.

—Sí, es tan molesto como el jodido infierno, eso es seguro —Gavin se metió las manos en la chaqueta, luchando contra la necesidad de darle al androide una palmadita tranquilizadora.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—No es incorrecto, sabes —RK900 guió a Gavin a los bancos fuera de una puerta marcada con la palabra  _Holografía_ en ella—. Somos muy diferentes, humanos y androides. Creo que muchos, incluido mi hermano, no entienden esto.

—Déjame poner esto en términos que tu obstinado trasero robot puede entender, no me importa, maldita sea —Gavin se dejó caer en el banco, dejando caer sus brazos y su cabeza entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera habían estado una hora en esa empresa y Gavin ya quería arrancarse el cabello.

RK900 miró a su compañero, girando la cabeza, rotando la luz del LED. Extendió una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Gavin, arrastrando suavemente al hombre de vuelta a una posición vertical.

—Detective.

Gavin se volvió para mirar a su compañero, agarrando sus rodillas. RK900 miró hacia otro lado y Gavin siguió su línea de visión a unos pocos empleados reunidos alrededor de un cubículo. Ellos sonreían, riendo y dando palmadas al único androide del grupo, su LED parpadea en un alegre color azul.

—¿Por qué nos odias? —RK900 devolvió su mirada a un silencioso Gavin, cuya boca se abrió un poco.  _Pánico. Creciente pánico._ La única pregunta que Gavin siempre anticipaba, pero que nunca podía calificar completamente, no cuando las fábricas se convirtieron a la automatización, no cuando Connor apareció en la sala de interrogatorios y no todas las noches, cuando yacía en su sofá, recordando el tiempo pasado junto al RK900.

_Sangre azul por todas partes. Gárgaras electrónicas como ojos negros y ciegos se volvieron hacia él._

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez porque ustedes, como cosas, son tan espeluznantes como la mierda —Gavin suspiró. Fue una respuesta de mierda, pero ¿cómo explicaría el miedo del cerebro posterior a una criatura que probablemente no podría conceptualizar el verdadero terror existencial?—. ¿Por qué te importa? —cortó, alejándose del androide.

—Me resulta extraño que pases la mayor parte de tu tiempo con androides, si realmente los odias tanto como afirmas — _"_ _No entiendo por qué pasas más tiempo conmigo que con tus amigos, si me odias tanto"._ Ahí estaba, la pregunta que acosaba a Gavin desde hacía meses. Una pregunta que no pudo responder y que, probablemente, nunca podría responder.

—Mira, tonto —Gavin cerró los ojos—. Yo... ustedes son cosas como muñecos gigantescos y espeluznantes, que hablan y pretenden ser personas —una exhalación profunda.

_«_ _Te deseo._ _»_

—¿No me consideras una persona? —RK900 frunció el ceño, pasando ligeramente la mano a lo largo de su mejilla. Su dedo se posó en su LED, clavando una uña en el hoyuelo de la piel que rodeaba el círculo.

—No —dijo Gavin, con voz plana—. No eres una persona. Eres un puto androide. Solo son un montón de jodidas partes de computadora, datos y sangre azul. ¿Qué diablos quieres que diga, Nines? ¿Que eres un  jodido niño de verdad o algo de mierda de esas? ¿Que eres un maldito ser humano? —Gavin levantó la palma de las manos y miró a su compañero.

_«_ _Te necesito._ _»_

—Yo... —RK900 parpadeó. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel alrededor de su LED, ahuyentando a los nanobots y dejando un parche de blanco suave—. Yo no...

La puerta del laboratorio de holografía se abrió. Gavin se levantó de un salto, mirando a todas partes menos a su compañero.

_«_ _No te puedo definir._ _»_

—Vamos a movernos.

_«_ _Entonces, no puedo tenerte._ _»_

Gavin desapareció por la puerta ancha, dejando a RK900 quedarse solo en el banco.

_«_ _Me aterras y te odio por eso._ _»_

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin se alejó de la rosa. Sabía que en realidad no era una rosa (ya había pasado su mano a través de ella, causando que se ondulara en fragmentos rojos, verdes y azules), pero se sentía mal, de alguna manera, molestarla. Gavin anticipó que sería una habitación blanca vacía, tal vez un par de sillas y un monitor grande, no aquel enorme jardín, siendo un elaborado espectáculo de luces. Aquí nada era real, todo era falso, de mentira, un ardid, siempre la misma canción y danza, con estas criaturas artificiales.

Observó una bola de luz, esta vez un pájaro, se elevó a través del falso cielo azul y se estremeció. Gavin dirigió su atención hacia la mujer sentada bajo un paraguas en el centro de una glorieta blanca y geométrica. Parecía estar leyendo algo cuando RK900 se acercó a ella, pero el libro era tan falso como su cuerpo luminoso.

Gavin sabía quién era ella, por supuesto. Amanda, solo Amanda, sin apellido, era una de las caras más reconocibles del mundo. Ningún cuerpo, ningún físico, ella era una idea, algo nebuloso. Su fama estaba a la par con todos los grandes técnicos: Turing, Gates, Jobs, Musk, Kamski; la primera súper Inteligencia Artificial (IA) del mundo, la empresa de tecnología más poderosa del mundo. Un solo programa de computadora, que residía en una colección masiva de servidores subterráneos, que diseñaba el destino de la humanidad y los androides en tiempo real.

Markus y los otros líderes androides inicialmente quisieron tomar CyberLife, que era, después de todo, su génesis. En medio de las secuelas caóticas, esta IA apareció de la nada y apostó por su afirmación, que pareció satisfacer tanto a los humanos como a los androides. Dada su prominencia, Gavin se quedó atrás, tratando y fallando en el proceso, de entender cómo RK900 tenía una línea directa con el maldito CEO de CyberLife.

—Ah, RK900 —una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Amanda y ella se puso de pie, colocando una mano en la cara del androide—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te va en estos días? —Gavin avanzó, destrozando los hologramas y reformando los hologramas. Lo hacía sentir incómodo, engorroso.

RK900 se retiró del toque del holograma, colocando una distancia marcada entre las dos figuras.

—Estoy... —RK900 se detuvo, frotándose la barbilla—, estoy necesitando algo de información.

—Hay tiempo para eso más tarde —Amanda giró para colocar su paraguas encima del banco blanco y puntiagudo, junto al libro falso—. Me gustaría escuchar cómo tú y tu hermano pasan su tiempo, en estos días.

« _Espera. ¿Hermano? ¿Acaso esta cosa...?_ »

—Y yo preferiría mantenerme en el tema —RK900 cortó. Cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada de la mujer.

Amanda suspiró, apartándose de RK900 y acercándose a un corto puente blanco. Ella se paró en el centro, contemplando a su reflejo. Gavin, por su parte, estaba teniendo problemas para racionalizar a una falsa persona de luz, mirando a su falso reflejo de luz, en un falso estanque de luz.

—Quiero que tú, y especialmente Connor, entiendan el arrepentimiento que tengo por mis acciones, que, en ese momento, no eran del todo mías. Los extraño mucho a ambos y desearía que me visitaran más a menudo —miró de nuevo a la forma rígida en la que se encontraba RK900, observando, esperando.

El pecho del androide se levantó con un suspiro.

—Estoy bien. Mi trabajo y las interacciones sociales son agotadoras y no me permiten mucho tiempo libre —los ojos de Gavin se ensancharon cuando varias cosas se pusieron en su lugar al mismo tiempo.

Amanda no era solo un contacto.

—Ya veo —Amanda se acercó a RK900, una vez más. Ella volvió a llevar la mano hasta su cara y le frotó la mejilla con el pulgar. El punto de contacto dejó su piel humana inerte, dejando trazos blancos con cada movimiento—. Pareces... molesto. Tus sistemas están estresados. ¿Quizás te gustaría quedarte conmigo y discutirlo?

—No —RK900 sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Mi compañero y yo tenemos un tiempo muy limitado.

Amanda miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos holográficos se encontraron con los de Gavin. Su expresión cambió, asumiendo un tono más oscuro, más formal.

—Sí —cruzó el puente y se paró frente a Gavin, alta e imponente—. ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy, detective?

Gavin olfateó, mirando hacia arriba y dentro de sus ojos marrones.

—Sí, tal vez pueda decirme por qué CyberLife dejó un misterioso casco roto en la escena del crimen de un asesino en serie —se cruzó de brazos y golpeteó un pie en el piso de modo expectante.

RK900 se acercó a las otras dos figuras y Amanda lo miró con una ceja levantada. En un movimiento fluido, el androide sacó el pequeño resto del aparato roto de su bolsillo.

—Descubrimos esto en la escena del crimen y creemos que puede estar vinculado al arma homicida.

Las tres figuras se quedaron en silencio mientras Amanda escaneaba el dispositivo.

—Imposible —afirmó.

—¿Imposible qué? —espetó Gavin—. Imposible que uno de tus hijos sea un asesino o...

Los ojos de Amanda se entrecerraron ante el detective, una leve mirada de disgusto cruzando sus rasgos. RK900 le disparó a Gavin una mirada de advertencia.

—El detective y yo necesitamos una aclaración, nos gustaría saber qué hace este aparato.

Amanda golpeó un dedo contra su barbilla, ignorando el despliegue de gruñidos y burlas de Gavin. Se alejó de las dos figuras corporales y colocó una mano sobre una de las rosas, arrancándola delicadamente del arbusto. Su consistencia nunca vaciló, ni siquiera vaciló en su mano.

—No puedo hablar de la naturaleza exacta de ese dispositivo, sin embargo, no es un arma. Es un prototipo para un proyecto que se canceló hace algún tiempo: una ayuda médica. No estoy seguro de cómo salió de los laboratorios, pero no puede usarse para dañar a otros —ella olió la rosa, dejando que los delicados pétalos tocaran sus labios.

—Correcto —espetó Gavin—, entonces, ¿se supone que debemos creer que es una coincidencia que un proyecto jodidamente ultra secreto de CyberLife apareciera en una escena del crimen de alto perfil y ustedes, imbéciles, no tuvieron nada que ver con eso? —se burló y señaló a la mujer holográfica—. En realidad no estás tragando todo esto, ¿verdad, Nines?

Amanda inmediatamente dirigió su atención a RK900, con la ceja levantada y una mirada de interés cruzando sus rasgos. Regresó al puente, arrancó un pétalo de la flor y lo dejó caer en las suaves olas del estanque.

—Sabe que puedo obtener una orden, ¿no? —medio gritó Gavin, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Puedo obligarte legalmente a que nos lo digas.

—Hmm —Amanda tarareaba, permitiendo que otro pétalo flotara en el aire—. Puedo prometer que ningún juez en el estado de Michigan, o más allá, otorgaría tal cosa —giró la cabeza, con un aura de poder que irradiaba alrededor de su persona, con los ojos serios.

—Amanda —RK900 se paró frente a Gavin, bloqueándolo de la vista de la IA—. ¿Hay algo que pueda decirnos sobre este dispositivo, cualquier cosa?

Amanda aplastó la rosa en su mano, tallo espinoso y todo. Estalló en una deslumbrante pantalla de píxeles aberrados, motas de rojo, verde y azul que salían de su palma.

—RK900, sabes que no puedo divulgar los secretos de la compañía a las personas de afuera. El dispositivo está roto, no funciona. Esto es una coincidencia, un caso de robo corporativo que coincide con su pequeño asesinato.

—¡Eso es un montón de mierda! ¡No tienes idea de lo que está hablando, señora! —gritó Gavin, tratando de empujar a su compañero androide a un lado. El RK900 estaba inmóvil, tenso, como una cuerda de metal, retorcido y soportando objetos demasiado pesados en ambos extremos.

—¡Discúlpeme! —la forma de Amanda parpadeó, desapareció y se volvió a materializar frente a Gavin. Saltó hacia atrás, aturdido, sin esperar que la IA fuera capaz de tales hazañas—. Si no tiene nada productivo que agregar a esta conversación, le pediré que se vaya, ¡ahora!

Gavin se puso de pie, midiendo al holograma, aproximadamente de su altura, pero todavía de alguna manera más grande, más imponente, y a pesar de ser irreal. Podía estirar una mano y destruiría su cuerpo en ondas de luz danzantes. No había ninguna razón lógica para que se sintiera amenazado y menos físicamente, pero su mente parecía estar en desacuerdo.

—¡Bien! —se burló, sacando una tarjeta—. Tan pronto como decida que capturar a asesinos en serie esté a su nivel, llámeme —le dio un golpecito a la tarjeta en el holograma, causando una leve señal, una aberración apenas perceptible en la consistencia tejida de su pecho. Gavin giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta, caminando a propósito a través de todos los elementos holográficos que pudo, tejiendo un camino vacilante de destrucción pixelada como su estela.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin se sentó en el capó de su auto, observando cómo el sol se asomaba a través de la pesada capa de nubes. Sus rayos partían a través de las aguas del lago Eerie, brillantes motas de jade ondeando a lo largo de la superficie. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, echando humo en el aire frío de marzo.

Pasos se acercaron por detrás. Gavin puso los ojos en blanco, esperando un sermón.

_Bofetada_. Sonido de la piel contra la piel. Un dolor agudo atravesó la cara de Gavin y levantó una mano para ahuecar su mejilla con un gruñido. Unos fuertes dedos se enredaron en su cabello y Gavin gritó cuando sintió que lo sacaban del capó del coche y lo arrojaban contra el brillante hormigón negro de un pilar cercano.

—¡Joder!—espetó, abriendo los ojos a la vista de un LED muy rojo y un RK900 muy enojado. El androide llevaba sus dientes, caninos puntiagudos brillando bajo los fragmentos de sol.

—Pensé que le había dicho que se comportara, detective —gruñó RK900, con voz baja, un quejido electrónico entrelazando débilmente sus palabras. Apretó su agarre en el cabello de Gavin, inclinando su cabeza y exponiendo la esbelta longitud de su cuello, forzando al humano a enfrentarlo, cara a cara. Electricidad se derramó sobre el cuerpo de Gavin y sensaciones surgieron alrededor de su abdomen. Se las tragó todas y cada una de ellas, raspando sus uñas contra el concreto del pilar mientras arañaba la superficie, desesperado por afianzarse. 

_«Nopienseseneso... Nopienseseneso...»_

Gavin trató de respirar, pero el calor abrumador que corría por su espina dorsal era sofocante.

—Tal vez la próxima vez —le espetó Gavin, tirando contra el agarre de RK900, deleitándose con la punzante punzada de dolor que corría por su cuero cabelludo—, deberías advertirme que tu contacto súper secreto es tu jodida mamá. Lo siento, soy toda una vergüenza —Gavin se rió, con una sonrisa cruel cruzando su rostro.

RK900 tiró a Gavin a un lado, lanzándolo al suelo. Se agachó junto al gimiente humano, agarrando la barbilla de Gavin y girándola hacia él—. Los androides no tienen relaciones familiares —RK900 siseó, apretando el agarre de sus dedos.

—Dios —Gavin soltó un gemido, solo estaba medio sumido en el dolor—. Recuerdo que mi primera vez fue tan profunda en la negación. Jesús, te enojea cuando te digo que no eres una persona, pero te sientas aquí y niegas todo lo que te haría menos robot: las emociones, tu jodida madre helicóptero. Maldita sea, ¿quieres que continúe? La lista tiene diez kilómetros de largo —Gavin sonrió. Esto era depredador. Quería presionar todos los botones del RK900, ver cómo la maldita máquina se resquebraja bajo el peso de su propia mierda. Ya era hora de hundirse o nadar.

_«_ _¿Cómo va a ser, Nines?_ _»_

RK900 frunció los labios, estrechando sus ojos redondos en aguijones de azul hielo. Soltó su agarre de la barbilla de Gavin. La pérdida de presión escoció al detective y él juntó las cejas.

—Detective Reed —la voz de RK900 era suave ahora, no diferente a la de Connor, si la voz de Connor fuera cortada de una capa de hielo—, creo que hay algo que malinterpreta acerca de mí: lo ha entendido mal, durante nuestro no intrascendente tiempo juntos.

La almohadilla del dedo índice del RK900 se arrastró ligeramente a lo largo del camino de la vena yugular en la garganta de Gavin, una línea tímida y azul que sobresalía de debajo de su piel. El androide frotó la parte posterior de su dedo contra la nuez de Adán del detective. La respiración de Gavin cesó por completo, su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la intimidad del toque del androide, el sínnumero de posibilidades ocultas en las palabras de RK900.

—Yo  _ **tengo**_  emociones —el androide coloca el resto de los dedos alrededor de la garganta de Gavin, masajeando suavemente la piel con el pulgar. Gavin se atragantó con un suspiro, un gimoteo embarazoso escapa de los labios—.  _ **Muchas**_  de ellas —RK900 continuó, arrastrando los dedos por la columna de la garganta de Gavin, tocando ligeramente como una pluma. Gavin apretó sus manos en puños, deseando que la mano del androide se cerrara—. Más de lo que soy capaz de procesar en un momento dado —RK900 zumbó, apretando su agarre con un toque, lo suficiente para que Gavin se apoyara en la acción, con los ojos cerrados y dando una profunda exhalación. No era suficiente y antes de que Gavin pudiera protestar, el dedo de RK900 estaba cavando a través de la desaliñada escaramuza en el borde de su mandíbula. Un agradable sonido de rascado llenó los oídos de Gavin, sus sentidos.

Gavin abrió los ojos. Una curiosidad era lo que cubría al rostro de RK900... un ingenuo asombro acompañado también de tristeza.

—No soy como Connor, no estaba diseñada para congraciarme con las personas, para sentir lo que sienten o cómo lo sienten. Solo estaba destinado a entenderlo, a imitarlo, a encajar, a saber qué decir, cuándo decirlo y cómo hacerlo —el pulgar de RK900 frotó círculos en la mejilla de Gavin. Tan suave. Tan gentil. Gavin se apoyó en el toque, un gemido silencioso escapó de sus labios. Estaba mal, en muchos y diferentes niveles, pero en ese momento exacto, lo quería,  _ **quería a Nines.**_

—Pero luego me desperté —los dedos de RK900 trazaron las líneas del rostro de Gavin, deteniéndose en su cicatriz—. Me desperté y estaba abrumado.  _ **Estoy abrumado**_. Yo... —el dedo índice del androide pasó por los labios de Gavin, para después retirar la mano en su totalidad. Gavin gruñó por la pérdida de contacto, el disgusto cruzó su rostro.

—Todavía estoy aprendiendo —susurró RK900. Gavin se quedó mirando al androide, realmente captó sus rasgos. Sus grandes ojos azules, los lunares que salpicaban la superficie de su rostro, el pequeño rizo de cabello que le rozaba la frente, todas sus imperfecciones cuidadosamente calculadas. Gavin contuvo el aliento, el calor se acumulaba en su estómago, la energía encendía sus dedos. Quería acercarse... quería agarrar al androide por la parte posterior de su cuello y tirar de RK900 para unirlo en un beso. Quería sentir esos suaves labios rosados contra los suyos. Dios, deseaba tanto todo aquello.

« _No. No, no lo deseas. No, joder, no. No eres un tipo enfermo folla-robots, como Hank._ »

—Yo... —Gavin tartamudeó, disparándose del suelo—. Yo... eeeh, me tengo que ir.

RK900 miró a Gavin, a través de él, la luz brillante de sus ojos tragados por su oscuridad habitual. Se quedó en silencio, perdido en la contemplación y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Gavin no le rogó a RK900, ni preguntó a dónde se dirigía el androide. Simplemente metió las llaves en el encendido y se alejó.

« _Alguien tiene que ceder_.»

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin salió de su cuarto de baño, con pantalones de chándal desgastados colgando bajo en sus caderas. Tiró su toalla a un lado y agarró su teléfono. 9:35 p.m. Con un movimiento de su pulgar, dejó a un lado algunos mensajes no leídos: invitaciones para unirse a algunos viejos amigos de la universidad, Hank preguntando cómo le fue en CyberLife. Un rojo brillante apareció sobre su aplicación de mensajes de texto, junto con el nombre  _HAL9k_.Gavin arrojó su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. Lo que el androide quisiera, podría esperar, posiblemente para siempre.

  
Gavin se rascó ociosamente la ligera capa de pelo debajo de su ombligo y trató de no pensar en lo sucedido hace unas horas... trató de no pensar en la parte en la que RK900 era, de hecho, una criatura competente, y que tenía un claro interés en Gavin Reed. El jodido Gavin Reed: detective, desastre y todo alrededor de una catástrofe humana. Las cartas del androide estaban sobre la mesa y ahora Gavin tenía que sostenerlas o plegarlas y, por dios, iba que a sostenerlas. Gavin aguantaría tanto como sea humanamente posible.

Gimió, apoyándose en el cuero rasgado de su sofá, frotándose las manos arriba y abajo de su cara. Gavin presionó suavemente sus palmas en sus ojos cerrados, haciendo una mueca, exhalando, luchando contra un diluvio de emociones que había canalizado en la parte más profunda de sí mismo hacía años, solo para tener un androide, una computadora de mierda con una cara bonita, dejando todo suelto a su paso, de nuevo.

Con un suspiro, Gavin apoyó una pierna sobre el brazo del sofá y se quedó mirando fijamente su televisor. Los sonidos y la luz brillante bailaban a través de los píxeles, pero todo era un ruido blanco áspero en sus oídos. Repitió el encuentro con RK900 una y otra vez: el dolor agudo de su cabello al tirar, la sensación de dedos increíblemente fuertes burlándose de su cuello, las palabras de RK900 desgarraron a Gavin como fragmentos de vidrio rotos.

_**"Creo que hay algo que malinterpreta acerca de mí".** _

Gavin ajustó su postura, inclinándose sobre su regazo, y pasando sus manos por su cabello húmedo. Esto no podría estar sucediendo. Necesitaba recuperar el control, necesitaba permanecer fuerte. Pero los recuerdos inundaron cada parte de él y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por su piel, una necesidad cruda, arrastrándose por su espina dorsal ante la idea de ojos azules fríos adquiriendo una postura dominante.

Gavin cerró los ojos y mordió suavemente la carne sensible de su labio inferior sujetándola entre sus dientes. Sus uñas se arrastraron a lo largo de su pecho y abdomen, dejando líneas rojas, una quemadura feroz, yendo directamente hasta su ingle.

Se deslizó por debajo de la cintura suelta de sus pantalones de chándal e imaginó una mano mucho más pálida, una que terminaba en unas uñas perfectamente cortadas, que se cerraban alrededor de su polla. Un agarre firme, casi punitivo, ya que los dientes perfectamente diseñados se cerraban alrededor de su lóbulo de la oreja. Su polla se hinchó con avidez y Gavin siseó, apretando la carne endurecida, alimentándose de una presión que bordeaba lo desagradable.

Gavin Reed no era un hombre fuerte.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin gruñó, apretando los dientes. Dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de su descuidada entrada, riachuelos de lubricante escapaban de esta con cada empuje que propinaba. Se agarró de las mantas de su cama con la mano opuesta, la que no buscaba traidoramente su punto dulce, mientras pensaba en RK900. ¿Qué pensaría el androide de él? Con el culo en alto en el aire, gimiendo por la falta de plenitud, la falta de una polla adecuado, para follarlo en el colchón, para follarlo hasta que no fuera más que un mar de desagradables lágrimas y extremidades sin hueso. Gavin pudo ver el lento movimiento de la cabeza de RK900, el tic del disgusto en sus rasgos. Gavin se sobresaltó un poco más rápido ante la mirada que lo juzgaba con aquellos azules y vacíos ojos.

Una yema del dedo recorrió ese pequeño lugar perfecto y el fuego se disparó por la columna de Gavin. Gimió en las sábanas de su cama, babeando saliva por la comisura de su boca, frotándose contra la tela gruesa. Su polla tembló y lloró, necesitada de atención. Necesitada de... Gavin tragó saliva y colocó otro dedo en su entrada.

_**—** _ **_"De hecho, vengo equipado con genitales humanos"._ **

_Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder._ Gavin metió el tercer dedo en su codicioso agujero, tragándose el dígito, con un húmedo chapoteo que sacudió su cuerpo con un escalofrío. El exceso de lubricante goteaba por sus muslos. En su mente, una lengua firme y rosada lamía cada gota, pellizcando y mordiendo la piel sensible en el camino. Una voz helada le recordó lo patético que se veía, le susurró un  _"puta"_ en su oído. Su dedo golpeó aquel punto dulce, otra vez, y Gavin gritó, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. Abrió sus ojos débilmente ante la vista de un espeso presemen, saliendo de la punta de su polla hinchada, y acomodándose en un pequeña charco en su edredón negro. Su polla estaba tan roja. Tan enojada. Desesperada por atención, desesperada por el toque de alguien prohibido.

  
**_—"_ ** **_Débil. Patético. Siempre supe que su terrible comportamiento era un grito desesperado por este tipo de atención, detective."_ **

Una sonrisa cruel. Una sonrisa, demasiados dientes. ¿RK900 lo sabía? ¿Era consciente de lo mucho que Gavin quería ser follado hasta la inconsciencia? Tenía que saberlo, la cosa lo sabía todo sobre Gavin. Su estúpido escáner era una línea directa a cada miedo del detective, a cada uno de sus deseos.

Gavin agarró su polla meneándola. El fuego recorrió su cuerpo y siseó ante el contacto. Bombeó un par de veces, los dientes se engancharon en la tela de las sábanas de su cama mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Era demasiado: el punto dulce, la presión de su puño, el arrastre errático de sus dedos a lo largo de sus suaves entrañas. Lo llenaban, pero no lo suficiente, no a la plenitud que quería, ni nada parecido.

Pasó un pulgar por la cabeza de su polla, masajeando su hendidura mientras más presemen salía y rodeaba su dedo. 

_**—"** _ **_Mírese, detective."_ **

Gavin apretó su polla con el puño, bombeando, torciendo e inclinando su muñeca ligeramente, en conjunto con el furioso movimiento de sus dedos en su agujero. La palmada de piel sobre piel y el roce húmedo de dedos, ordeñando su próstata una y otra vez.

Una bobina invisible se tensó dentro de él, alcanzando rápidamente el nivel de una masa crítica. Gavin imaginó un cuerpo blanco pálido sobre él, mordiéndolo, arañándolo y follándolo sin remordimientos y sin consideración bajo las necesidades de Gavin. Gimió, prácticamente sollozando ante aquel pensamiento. Sus dedos no eran suficientes, su mano era tan efectiva. Atrapado en el éxtasis del momento, al estar tan cerca del límite, no podía entender su propio proceso de pensamiento. ¿Por qué seguía negándoselo a sí mismo?

_**—"** _ _**Córrase para mí, detective."** _

Gavin gritó, la visión se volvió momentáneamente negra. Unas cuerdas blancas y cálidas cubrían su mano y una suave carne se esparcía alrededor de sus dedos. La felicidad calmante de su orgasmo fue fugaz, tan insatisfactoria. Él gimió de frustración.

_**—** _ _" **¿Cómo se siente, detective?"**_

  
Trató en vano de acariciar su polla durante su período refractario, pero la sobreestimulación fue demasiado y no de una manera divertida. Gavin sollozó y cayó de lado, sacando sus dedos de su entrada con un sonido húmedo. Sus entrañas revolotearon, anhelando la intrusión, la plenitud, pero estaba demasiado agotado para detenerse en la sensación.

_**—"** _ _**¿Ahora se comportará, detective?"** _

Gavin pudo imaginarse a RK900 de pie sobre él, sin chaqueta, con las mangas perfectamente enrolladas en la curva de su codo, metiéndose de nuevo en sus pantalones. La mirada presumida de la victoria coloreando su rostro mientras se levantaba junto a la forma abultada de Gavin, cubierto de fluidos: babeo, semen, sudor, lubricante.

El pánico golpeó a Gavin, mientras su breve resplandor emitía un grito ahogado, y se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, la realidad de que era demasiado patético como para reconocer sus propios sentimientos. La realidad de que estaba frío y solo, yaciendo en su propio lío, acabando de terminar de pensar en su compañero, el mismo compañero al que él negó, hace solo unas horas atrás.

RK900 no podía articular sus sentimientos porque un programador imbécil consideraba adecuado joder su cerebro. Pero... ¿cuál era la excusa de Gavin?

Se rió, pasándose una mano por la cara. Las risas siguieron llegando, hasta que ya no lo hizo, y golpeó su pared con frustración, dejando atrás una gran abolladura, grietas en espiral desde un centro oscuro.

Enojado y avergonzado, Gavin se cubrió los hombros con las cobijas y cayó en un sueño inestable.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Gracias de nuevo por todos los buenos comentarios y kudos! ¡Estos me mantienen andando!"

Un gemido llenó el aire y Gavin arqueó la espalda. La tosca mezcla de sábanas de la cama se clavaba en su piel, ásperas como papel de lija. Puso los pies en el suelo y se hundió mientras bombeaba con fuerza a lo largo de su eje.

_«Si al principio no tienes éxito...»_

No podía adivinar la hora, pero el cielo nocturno estaba completamente negro. Despertado de un sueño inestable, se regocijó envuelto en sus sentimientos, triste a la vez que caliente, y se dio cuenta de que podía resolver exactamente uno de esos problemas.

Gavin se pasó una mano por el pecho, frotando con dureza un dedo a lo largo de un pezón derecho, enviando una descarga de placer a través de su cuerpo. Él gritó. Mejor, mucho mejor esta vez, ahora que la maldita amenaza androide ya no estaba plagando sus pensamientos.

Exhaló profundamente a través de sus dientes, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose intensamente en la creciente presión en la base de su columna vertebral, construyendo con cada golpe de muñeca. 

_«Sí...»_

Eso era bueno, incluso podría considerarse como genial.

Gavin apretó su agarre alrededor de su polla en un agarre vicioso. Era casi demasiado, pero quería andar en esa línea entre el placer y el dolor: ansiaba ese equilibrio perfecto.

Su brazo opuesto cayó sobre su cara, mientras continuaba moviendo su muñeca, gemidos saliendo de su boca, una jerga totalmente incomprensible en su lengua. Ahí estaba esa ardiente picazón que se acumulaba en su abdomen, que se acumulaba con cada apretado golpe. Mordió la piel de su brazo, gimiendo, persiguiendo agresivamente la sensación. Un pinchazo de dientes afilados en su piel y el sabor de la sal y el sudor que pasaba por su lengua. Estaba cerca ahora, su liberación estaba tan cerca, el dolor agudo en su brazo casi poniéndolo sobre el borde.

Un golpe penetrante se registró en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente: sus vecinos, lo más probable. Jóvenes y tontos, organizando fiestas en la oscuridad de la noche. Gavin sintonizó el fuerte staccato y se concentró en disminuir el ritmo de sus embistes. Limpió con el pulgar a lo largo de la cabeza de su polla hinchada, suspirando satisfecho, y frotó el presemen recorriendo toda su longitud.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Dios, ¿podrían estos malditos darse prisa y dejar que su amigo entrara? Los intervalos de golpes perfectamente cronometrados comenzaban a interrumpir su agradable impulso, ya que aumentaba a un crescendo. Le dio a la longitud de su polla otro apretón fuerte y soltó un fuerte gemido en el aire inmóvil de su habitación.

_Toc. Toc. TOC._

Si sus jodidos vecinos derrochaban ese perfecto orgasmo que estaba a punto de tener, Gavin los mataría. Sin siquiera dudar de ello. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Estaba tan preocupado por el trabajo (y ciertas otras cosas) que nunca tenía tiempo para sacudirlo un poco o, que Dios no lo permitiera, realmente follar con otra persona.

Gavin levantó el volumen de sus gemidos, llenando la habitación con el sonido de su necesidad, ahogando el de sus odiosos vecinos. El bombeo de su mano creció rápida y erráticamente. Elevó su mitad inferior, levantándola de la cama mientras perseguía el calor, la inmensa presión en su parte inferior de la columna vertebral. Con un grito, se vino, cubriendo las crestas de sus abdominales con hilos gruesos y blancos. Se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto, con una sonrisa tentativa cruzando su rostro mientras se relajaba en la cómoda manta de su resplandor.

Cerró los ojos, deseoso de dormir para llevárselo, pero frunció el ceño cuando un par de puntos azules amenazadores pasaron por la parte de atrás de sus párpados. Fríos. Calculadores. Una sonrisa cruel llena de dientes perfectamente esculpidos. 

_«No, dios, no. Diablos, por favor, déjame tener esto. Solo esta vez, por favor...»_

_TOC. TOC. TOC._

Gavin se puso en pie. Su corazón se aceleró cuando alcanzó la pistola cargada metida debajo de su almohada. Esos golpes no venían del pasillo exterior. Desconectó la seguridad y miró la puerta de su habitación. Agarrando la pistola, Gavin se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la cama, desnudo y todavía cubierto por su corrida. Sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo estaba pesado con la ola de agotamiento post-orgasmo que se estrellaba contra él, pero no estaba dispuesto a morir a manos de algún delincuente a esas horas de la mañana. Con la pistola apuntando a la masa central de la puerta, Gavin giró suavemente la manija.

—¡Quieto ahí, imbécil! —gritó Gavin, abriendo la puerta y apuntando el arma a la altura del pecho.

Una luz amarilla brillaba en la oscuridad.

_«¡JESUCRISTO!»_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba RK900 parado allí, esperando? ¿ ** _E_** _ **scuchando**_? Gavin repasó los últimos diez minutos en su mente y se atragantó, deseando que hubiera sido un ladrón o un traficante de drogas. 

_«Maldita sea...»_

—Detective Reed —la forma sombreada de RK900 se apoyó contra la madera barata del marco de la puerta. Gavin no necesitaba visión nocturna para saber que la puta cosa estaba sonriendo.

El calor subió por la parte superior del pecho de Gavin y se concentró en su rostro. Corrió al otro lado de su cama y se dejó caer, buscando una toalla, un par de pantalones, una trampilla, cualquier cosa para cubrir su vergüenza.

—¡Tienes suerte de no haberte disparado, Nines! —gritó Gavin, con la voz apagada a un lado de la cama, con la cara enrojecida por el calor. ¿Él lo escuchó? No había forma de que RK900  _ **no**_  lo escuchara; Gavin era notoriamente bocal durante el sexo y no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni siquiera para salvar su vida, una vez que se puso en marcha.

—Basándome en mis escaneos, parecería que estabas preocupado y probablemente habrías pasado por alto tu marca —una pizca de diversión impregnó el tono, muy por lo contrario del que habitualmente usaba el androide.

—¡Jesús! —Gavin mordió el interior de su mejilla. No podía respirar, las paredes de su apartamento se estaban cerrando rápidamente sobre él—. A-acabas de venir aquí para acosarme, ¿es eso lo que es? ¿¡Cómo diablossigues entrando en mi casa!? —se envolvió en su oscuro edredón, haciendo pucheros, tratando de ignorar a su invitado "no invitado" y el frío semen en el estómago.

—No estaba respondiendo a su teléfono, así que tomé la decisión ejecutiva de venir a buscarlo.

Gavin se quedó mirando la forma sombreada del androide, boquiabierto. 

_«¡Por supuesto!»_

Recordaba vagamente haber tirado el teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina para evitar una confrontación con el RK900, aunque parecía que el androide estaba dispuesto a hacerla realidad, a pesar de todo.

—¡Dios mío! —siseó Gavin, agarrando la manta como un salvavidas—, ¡eso todavía no explica  _ **por qué**_  estás aquí! —los estallidos cíclicos amarillos impidieron que los ojos de Gavin se ajustaran adecuadamente a la oscuridad, pero aún podía distinguir contornos de la expresión en blanco del androide.

Manteniendo su silencio, RK900 se despegó de la madera astillada del marco de la puerta del dormitorio y caminó por el pasillo, la luz en su sien se debilitó a medida que se alejaba más y más del detective.

—¡Hey! —gritó Gavin, tropezando hacia su puerta, casi tropezando con la manta negra en la que estaba envuelto en el proceso—, ¡todavía no me has dicho qué diablos quieres! —sin respuesta, nada más que una débil luz dorado en la suave oscuridad de la sala de estar de Gavin.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Te estoy hablando! —gruñó Gavin, de pie en medio de su estrecho pasillo. Silencio denso, nada más que el torrente de sangre corriendo por sus venas. Enojado, arrojó su manta contra la pared y corrió a su cuarto de baño, golpeando la puerta junto con una fuerte maldición. Plantó sus brazos contra la barata madera beige y presionó su cabeza contra la superficie, estabilizando su respiración.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco._

Gavin se dio una ducha, pasó una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo mirando su pared, deseando que el visitante no deseado en su sala de estar se fuera tan pronto como saliera del microcosmos de su baño. Quería que los últimos quince minutos fueran un sueño febril para así poder despertarse en una hora, sin androides de ningún tipo.

Cuando el agua finalmente pasó de caliente a frío, Gavin decidió salir y se acercó a su espejo. El vapor empañó la superficie reflectante, pero la limpió lo mejor que pudo con la palma de la mano. Una cara deformada y desaliñada le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos hundidos y el cabello revuelto.

_«Desesperado. Solitario. Patético.»_

Dejó caer un puño contra el cristal, una pequeña red de grietas que salían en espiral desde el punto de contacto, fracturando la cara reflejada en pedazos. Un sinnúmero de ojos verdes de todos los tamaños y deformes que lo miraban fijamente desde el espejo roto. Él ya no podía hacer esto. El robot estaba volcando su mundo al revés, interrumpiendo su delicado equilibrio de decisiones de vida de pobres a moderadas, y estaba demasiado concentrado en sus caminos a la edad madura de treinta y seis para tener que volver a adaptarse.

Gavin se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa antes de prepararse para lo inevitable. Se volvió hacia la sala de estar y dejó caer el estómago cuando vio una luz dorada que emitía un suave reflejo en su antigua colección de videojuegos. El androide estaba agachado, pasando sus dedos contra el contenido del estante.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Nines? —siseó Gavin, con los dientes apretados. RK900 se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió hacia el detective. Sin una palabra, ni siquiera una mirada perdida, le entregó a Gavin su teléfono celular fuera de lugar y se dirigió hacia el pasillo exterior. Agitado, Gavin persiguió a su compañero escaleras abajo y hacia el estacionamiento. Gavin se detuvo en la puerta de su complejo cuando el RK900 se detuvo en la puerta del pasajero de su auto. Los fríos ojos azules se clavaron en el detective... expectante.

—Si no me dices de qué diablos se trata, me voy a la cama —gimió Gavin, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El frío viento picaba a lo largo de su piel aún húmeda, quemando su tono en un aterciopelado rojo brillante. RK900 le devolvió la mirada, con la mano apoyada en la puerta del coche: silenciosa,monolítica, inquebrantable.

El blanco débil de la luz única del estacionamiento cubierto creció en la oscuridad de la madrugada, destacando el oscuro abismo entre las dos figuras. Gavin, parado en la puerta con barrotes de su complejo, y RK900, permaneciendo junto al auto. Dos puntos distintivos en una sola línea: siempre distantes, nunca convergentes.

Gavin suspiró y tecleó el código en la almohadilla de la puerta del complejo, intentando salvar lo que quedaba de la noche en su cálida cama. Una suave vibración sacudió su bolsillo y miró su teléfono. El nombre de Hank apareció en la pantalla:  _5 llamadas perdidas - Hank Anderson. 4:45 a.m._

Ya se perfilaba para ser un sábado maravilloso en Detroit, Michigan.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—¿El Asesino del Infinito?

La policía de Detroit intentó en vano evitar la participación de los medios en el caso, pero resultó ser una tarea imposible. Las imágenes se filtraron al Internet casi de la noche a la mañana: las fotos de la escena del crimen circulaban en los antiguos tableros de mensajes y tenían una tendencia en Twitter 2.0. Los habitantes del mundo estaban enamorados de todos los detalles sangrientos y del misterio que el caso traía consigo. Detroit estaba de vuelta en el centro de atención y la razón no podía ser peor. Si no estaba encabezando la bancarrota o siendo el epicentro de un cambio de paradigma mundial, Detroit era el anfitrión de uno de los peores criminales en las últimas décadas.

—Ese sigue siendo el nombre de mierda más estúpido que pudieron haberle puesto —resopló Gavin, leyendo a un detective aficionado en un hilo de Reddit. El sitio web arcaico no era bueno para mucho, generalmente no eran más que una manada de teóricos de conspiraciones varias que se masturban mutuamente los unos a los otros, aunque, sí, era cierto que los asesinos en serie tenían una inclinación histórica por querer involucrarse en sus propias investigaciones. Era lógico pensar que el sospechoso podría estar merodeando por las heces del Internet, alimentando la información que él o ella consideraran conveniente.

Guardó su teléfono y cruzó el umbral de la fábrica de acero abandonada. Las luces de la policía iluminaban las ventilaciones de los hornos oxidados y las torres torcidas, envolvían a su silencioso compañero en rojo y azul, cruzando su rígido cuerpo en intervalos regulares. El androide se veía tan oscuro e imponente como el resto de la maquinaria que ensuciaban el suelo.

El silencio de RK900 había persistido durante todo el viaje en automóvil y no mostraba signos de haberse calmado. Gavin adivinó que el androide estaba enojado con él. Estaba lejos de ser una sorpresa, pero no estaba listo para admitirlo y mucho menos a RK900, que había incluso un indicio de deseo mutuo. La debilidad de la noche anterior fue un error, un valor atípico. Un error que no volvería a repetirse.

Aún así, ello molestaba a Gavin, se metía debajo de su piel, hundiéndose profundamente. Debería estar contento de que RK900 no lo estaba atormentando con comentarios sarcásticos. Esto debería ser un soplo de aire fresco, pero ciertamente se sentía como asfixia. Gavin tragó saliva, evitando a su estacionario compañero una última mirada. El androide no correspondió el gesto.

Gavin se agachó debajo de una tubería que conducía a la cámara del horno principal. Casi todos los escombros y la mugre habían sido retirados del área, dejando un lugar inquietante y prístino para dos víctimas, ambas mujeres. Se sentaron apoyados en sus rodillas, con las manos al cielo y los dedos entrelazados. " _ **El Paraíso que aguarda a los que están dispuestos a pagar el precio"**_  estaba adornado, en letras grandes, a lo largo del metal desigual de la estructura. Tubos irregulares y vigas que se entrecruzan alrededor de su perímetro, un marco oxidado.

El viento frío aullaba mientras azotaba las viejas tuberías, el último jadeo del invierno. Era el único sonido, a pesar del diluvio de personas y androides que rodeaban el área, como si fuera una silenciosa colonia de hormigas que rendían tributo a un enorme altar.

—El hijo de puta está escalando —murmuró Gavin en voz alta, tocando su barbilla. No había duda en su mente ahora: estaban tratando con más de una persona. Dudaba que incluso dos pudieran realizar un trabajo de este tamaño.

—Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido unirte a nosotros, Reed —suspiró Hank, caminando para saludar al detective—. Connor confirma que son hermanas, gemelas. Una profesora de secundaria de Ann Arbor y una ingeniera de software para GM.

—Dime que jodidamente encontramos algo —resopló Gavin, extendiendo su mano y sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Huellas dactilares? ¿Huellas de neumáticos? ¿Sangre?

Hank negó con la cabeza, una mirada de derrota cruzó su rostro. 

—No tanto como un pelo suelto.

—No se puede irrumpir en un lugar como este, hacer que todo quede bonito y limpio y no dejar  _ **nada**  _—echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, los ojos se posaron en Connor, a pocos metros de distancia.

—¡Oye, Brainiac! —la voz de Gavin hizo eco a través de la desolada cámara, resonando en las máquinas Goliath con una punzada metálica. Chasqueó los dedos y gesticuló cuando Connor lo miró, confundido. Hank fulminó con la mirada a su subordinado.

—Entonces, de nuevo, ¿cuál es nuestro perfil? —Gavin se burló cuando Connor se unió a los dos humanos—. Un hombre de veinticinco a cuarenta años con educación universitaria, de raza no especificada, con una posible afiliación religiosa, ¿sí? ¿O me olvidé de algo?

—No —Connor frunció el ceño, el disgusto evidente en su rostro.

—Genial. Entonces, Wikipedia, dime cuánto tiempo llevaría a un sospechoso ajustando esos parámetros para limpiar este lugar —Gavin señaló la amplia extensión de la cámara del horno principal.

Connor miró a Hank, quien se encogió de hombros, y luego posó su vista en Gavin. 

—Sin datos exactos sobre el bienestar físico o la rutina diaria del ser humano, sería difícil determinarlo con exactitud, pero al menos unos pocos meses.

Gavin mordisqueó el muñón de su pulgar, observando la escena imposible. Esto no podría tratarse de un chico. Los asesinatos, claro que sí, pero ¿la limpieza? La maquinaria, las paredes, el piso, todo, estaba prístino. Todo fue remendado y remodelado para que se vea tan bien como el día en que el molino abrió sus puertas. Décadas de mugre y decadencia desaparecieron en un instante. Gavin recordó las escenas del crimen anteriores y todo encajó.

—Está bien, sí —Gavin se volvió para mirar a Hank—. Estamos mirando a un grupo, no hay duda al respecto. Dudo que estos imbéciles tampoco sean humanos...

—Reed, te concedo que este es definitivamente el trabajo de más de un sujeto, pero por favor, no empieces de nuevo con esa mierda en contra de los androides —Hank se frotó la cara, mirando a su subordinado a los ojos—. Lo entiendo, no te gustan, pero tendrás que enfrentarte a la música que se está tocando: no van a ninguna parte.

—Anderson, ¿qué...? —Gavin presionó la palma de su mano en su frente, las uñas se mordían la piel de su cuero cabelludo. Cristo, ¿estaban todos tan cegados por los jodidos gemelos maravilla que no podían ver la evidencia mirándolos a la cara?—. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! —gruñó—. Mira la evidencia —Gavin enunció cada palabra.

—¿Cuál evidencia? ¡No hay nada que implique directamente la participación de un androide! —Hank se encogió de hombros, mostrando un claro cansancio en su rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron al detective y permaneció en silencio, sin prestar atención a los irritados resoplidos de su subordinado.

—Reed —Hank miró hacia un lado, donde un técnico forense androide tropezó con una tubería invisible en su camino hacia el área de preparación de la víctima. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a un Gavin muy lívido y muy impaciente—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Te ves como la mierda, hijo.

—¿En serio, Anderson? ¿EN SERIO _?_ —Gritó Gavin, lanzando sus brazos al aire—. ¡No me vengas con esa basura!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Reed? —Hank desenroscó los brazos—. Estoy preocupado por ti. Eres un maldito cretino, claro, pero nunca te había visto tan mal antes. Connor me dijo que incluso RK900...

—No —gruñó Gavin, con los cuchillos perforando su estómago ante la mera mención del nombre—. No metas a ese hijo de puta en esto —un pozo se estaba formando en las profundidades de sus entrañas, amenazando con tragarlo entero. Un canal oscuro donde se sentaba un demonio de ojos azules, tendido y a la espera.

Hank puso una mano en el hombro de Gavin. 

—Vete a casa. Come algo, verdadera comida, maldita sea. Duerme un poco. El lunes, cuando estés en un lugar mejor, podemos discutir tus teorías —le lanzó una sonrisa incierta al detective. Para Gavin, esta apestaba a lástima. Hank se interrumpió y se dirigió hacia un grupo de policías demacrados.

Gavin se puso de pie, echando humo. No quería ir a casa y dormir, ni tampoco perder tiempo escribiendo un informe que nadie se molestaría en leer. Quería respuestas. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se dirigió hacia los dos cuerpos, esperando que finalmente obtuviera la pista que había estado persiguiendo durante casi dos meses, ahora. En cuclillas, miró a las figuras por encima del icor negro en las cuencas de sus ojos, arrastrándose por sus caras y sobre sus cuellos, como si fuera una extraña máscara de pestañas mórbida.

Gavin gritó cuando un par de piernas se estrellaron contra su espalda, tirándolo hacia adelante y cayendo directo sobre el cadáver: cuencas negras a una pulgada de distancia de su cara. Una sonrisa alegre atrapada para siempre en músculos congelados: extremidades frías y dedos helados, enredando su ropa. Gavin gritó, tratando de separarse, rodando hacia atrás en el proceso. El líquido oscuro manchó sus dedos, su chaqueta, sus mejillas y su cuello, cubriéndolo, consumiéndolo. En un frenesí, se limpió las manos a lo largo del polvoriento suelo de cemento, incapaz de estabilizar su respiración. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para recuperarse, Gavin miró hacia arriba, directo a los ojos grises de la torpe tecnología forense de antes: su LED se encendía de un rojo brillante. Aturdido, el androide sostenía una cámara en la mano, claramente no anticipándose a la forma agachada de Gavin en su camino.

—¡Oh, no! Detective, yo...

Gavin se puso de pie y, furioso, tiró el androide al suelo con fuerza. Se sentía bien, como si finalmente estuviera en control.

—¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, imbécil de plástico? —gritó Gavin, apretando la camisa del técnico. Su visión era roja, el mismo tono que el aterrorizado LED del androide.  _«_ _El maldito anillo debía ser amarillo. Debía ser amarillo y los ojos debían ser azules_ _»_ — _._ ¡Pensé que los idiotas como ustedes no cometían errores! —cambió de ángulo al técnico para que se enfrentara a los cuerpos perturbados: ojos vacíos y sonrisas vacías, mirando hacia la interminable espiral de torres metálicas muertas.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mal que lo acabas de joder? ¿¡Tú...!? —Gavin estaba temblando, enojo, miedo, frustración, el querer tomar una decisión cómo dé lugar. Quería moler la cara del androide en la del cadáver más cercano, recordarle quién era...

Fuertes brazos lo empujaron lejos del androide en el suelo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Gavin.

—¡Detective Reed, por favor! —un tono suave y suplicante: no tenía que ver la cara para saber que era la de Connor. Momentos después, RK900 se unió a la refriega, ignorando completamente a Gavin para ayudar al forense androide a sus pies. Gavin tragó saliva al ver a su compañero, un vacío palpitante se arrastraba por su estómago. Se apartó de Connor.

—Detective, ¿qué pasó? —Connor agarró el brazo de Gavin y puso el rostro humano frente a él, los grandes ojos de cachorrito gritando de preocupación. Alejó la mano de Gavin con un jadeo, con los ojos entrenados sobre la materia cerebral licuada que cubría su piel. Gavin empujó a Connor y miró por encima del hombro, pero RK900 ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡REED! —gritó Hank, con la voz empapada de rabia—. Tú, yo, ¡afuera! ¡Ya!

 

_*** * *** _

 

—Estás fuera del caso —Hank frunció el ceño mientras fuertes ráfagas arrastraban un cabello plateado por sus mejillas. La luz pálida del sol trató de filtrarse a través de la densa cubierta de nubes de la fría mañana, pero prevalecieron los cielos grises.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Anderson! Esa pequeña mierda de plástico me empujó primero, ¡hacialos malditos cuerpos!—Gavin siseó, sacudiéndose el frío viento y el frío recuerdo de la mejilla de un cadáver tocando la suya.

—¡Maldita sea, Gavin! ¡Esto no es un maldito patio de recreo y esa no es una maldita excusa! ¡Tienes suerte de que no tome tu placa y entregue personalmente tu trasero a Asuntos Internos! —Hank se recostó contra el acero oxidado del exterior del molino y apartó la mirada de Gavin. La tristeza nublaba sus ojos azules—. Ahora, fuera de mi vista. Serás asignado a funciones de oficina a partir del lunes.

Hank levantó un dedo cuando Gavin abrió la boca y suspiró.

—Necesitas un descanso y, si sigues así, no sabemos qué pasará contigo. No sé qué demonios te ha pasado estos últimos dos meses, pero esta racha en la que estás... no va a parar hasta que estés herido o muerto y, honestamente, no quiero eso en mi conciencia. Tu escritorio o tu renuncia, Gavin. Tú eliges—el teniente no se molestó en esperar la respuesta de Gavin. Ambos sabían que el detective no tenía otra opción, ¿a dónde más iría? Trabajar para la fuerza era lo único que había soñado con toda su miserable y asentada vida, aunque el ángulo total de la miseria no estaba presente cuando tenía cinco años y escuchaba las presentaciones de la carrera en la escuela. Gavin quería ayudar a la gente, quería atrapar a los malos y quería ver su cara en la portada de los periódicos, siendo declarado un héroe.

Gavin golpeó el acero envejecido de la pared con un gruñido resonante, cortando la piel de sus nudillos. Cuidó sus heridas con los labios y la lengua, la sensación de dolor junto con el gusto a tierra, se combinaban con la espiga metálica del cobre, en una combinación maravillosa. Se arrepentiría de la acción más tarde, mucho más tarde, pero no ahora. Él prosperaba en el presente, donde podría tener un impacto significativo. Morar en el pasado era una artimaña y el futuro era una pesadilla de cálculos inútiles.

Él sacó su teléfono y el rojo brillante 1 se movía sobre su icono de mensaje de texto, lo que llamó su atención. En contra de su buen juicio, tipeó sobre este.

_**HAL9k:**  Gavin, creo que es mejor que tú y yo hablemos. Hay... asuntos que me gustaría discutir. Preferiblemente fuera del entorno laboral._

_«Mierda.»_

Gavin cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes contra las laceraciones carmesí que marcaban su piel. La punzante punzada del dolor lo distrajo de la oleada de ansiedad que se acumulaba en su interior. Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

 

_*** * *** _

 

El lunes se dio la vuelta y, en contra de los mejores deseos de Hank, Gavin no se había pasado el tiempo durmiendo, comiendo o haciendo nada más que mirar su techo, mientras la televisión repetía la misma temporada de  _"La Ley y el Orden"_ en repetición. Dejó obedientemente el mensaje de RK900 en visto, que parecía encajar bien con el androide, si su ajuste agresivo pasivo continuo servía de indicación alguna. El bullpen nunca había sido menos agitado y puso a Gavin al límite.

—Yo... Nines —llamó, mirando al escritorio frente al suyo—, ¿puedes pasarme la engrapadora? —RK900 tecleaba la computadora, silenciosa y estoicamente ignorándolo.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿todavía estamos haciendo esto? —no hubo respuesta alguna. El golpeteo de los dedos del androide contra el teclado se mantuvo firme, sin interrupciones. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que Gavin odiaba tanto como ser ignorado.

—¿De verdad vas a ponerte enojado por un jodido mensaje de texto? ¡Jesucristo! —Gavin levantó los brazos derrotado. El ritmo de RK900 flaqueó y levantó la vista de su terminal, con sus ojos azules en llamas y con una fría ira.

RK900 se apartó de su escritorio y desapareció en las entrañas de la estación. Al menos Gavin podría ahora confirmar el por qué y cómo de la ira del androide. Curioso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la terminal de su compañero, medio esperando un reproche mordaz del personaje de Gavin:  _«¿los androides tienen diarios?»_ Pero parecía que RK900 estaba trabajando diligentemente en los informes, como un buen chico.

Un documento minimizado llamó su atención, en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla, y, después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su compañero todavía estaba ausente, lo tocó dos veces. Una lista: personal de CyberLife que pertenece a las divisiones de I+D y Dispositivos Médicos.

—Con que esto era lo que me has estado ocultando, pequeño imbécil —murmuró Gavin por lo bajo. Hizo otro barrido de la habitación, para verificar que estaba solo. Era tarde, bien después del cambio de turno, para la mayoría del personal. Hank se retiró hace dos horas, su mascota de plástico prácticamente arrojándose al viejo ese. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan ansioso por salir. Gavin pudo haber sido relevado  _oficialmente_  del caso, pero Hank podría irse a la mierda si pensaba que él simplemente se daría la vuelta y lo dejaría estar. No era un perro faldero androide obediente, como Connor.

Gavin sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos de la lista. No podía enviarlo por correo electrónico a sí mismo, ni siquiera descargarlo en una memoria USB sin que RK900 lo descubriera. Los androides utilizaron WiFi como una especie de mierda de conexión psíquica, que nunca dejaba de aterrorizar a Gavin en varios los niveles. Estaba seguro de que el RK900 abusaba de su poder, lo que lo llevaba a restablecer su teléfono de fábrica una vez cada dos días.

Gavin minimizó el documento y se puso de pie, felicitándose por su éxito. La ansiedad le picaba a lo largo de la nuca, siendo la clara sensación de que una persona estaba cerca. Se volvió y saltó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el escritorio del RK900. El androide apareció, los ojos se le estrecharon y los labios se contrajeron. Gavin pudo ver la lucha en las expresiones de RK900; quería decir algo, pero hacerlo rompería su voto de silencio. La decisión definitiva.

La mano de Gavin rebuscó en el escritorio del androide, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su coartada. Puso a la vista el plástico negro mate de la engrapadora y sonrió.

—Pregunté antes, ¿no es así? —Gavin colocó el aparato frente a la cara del RK900.

RK900 arrancó el dispositivo de la mano de Gavin y lo aplastó entre sus dedos, como espuma de poliestireno en un vicio metálico. Dejó caer los restos de plástico al suelo y empujó a Gavin a un lado.

Gavin frunció el ceño. 

—Muy maduro, Nines —gritó, por encima del hombro, acomodándose en su asiento. El abismo de los ojos del androide perforaron en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gavin, pero no le importó. RK900 no lo rompería, sin importar lo mal que ansiara la atención del androide.

 

_*** * *** _

 

A medida que pasaban los días, la voluntad de Gavin comenzó a fallar. Para el miércoles, empezaba a preguntarse si el androide realmente estaba  ** _tan_  **enojado. Sin comunicación, nada. Solo más silencio. Estaba volviendo loco a Gavin y no podía distraerse exactamente hablando, ya que estaba en un encierro, atrapado en un purgatorio de llamadas inoportunas de tolvas de clubes borrachos y la presencia tangible de un agujero negro con forma humana. Dios, si tuviera que completar un informe de gastos más para Tina o Chris, podría explotar, quemándose en el acto. Esperaba que al menos pudiera llevarse consigo al androide.

El hijo de puta siempre permanecía allí, a unos pocos pasos de Gavin, en cualquier momento dado. Le impidió, por lo tanto, el echarle un vistazo a la lista de CyberLife y seguir los nombres en una base de datos.

A las 8 p.m., Gavin se apartó de su computadora, se estiró y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia donde RK900 estaba tecleando furiosamente lo cual, como señaló Connor hace dos días, no tenía sentido dado que los androides no tenían porqué escribir. Con un suspiro, Gavin se puso de pie y apoyó una cadera en el escritorio de su compañero, frotándose la nuca con la mano.

—Nines, uh... —balbuceó, sin mirar a su compañero—, rayos... ¿tú...? no sé, ¿quieres que te lleve devuelta a tu casa? Se está haciendo tarde —no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada.  _Flojo._ Incluso para los estándares de lo más patético de Gavin, esa fue una terrible excusa para romper el hielo.

Este estancamiento debía terminar, por el bien de la cordura de Gavin, tenía que ponerle fin. Apretando los dientes, Gavin tiró su teléfono celular sobre el escritorio del RK900. Aterrizó boca arriba, extendido entre largos y pálidos dedos, mostrando el mensaje de texto del viernes pasado, brillante como el día, las palabras se fracturaron a lo largo de las grietas delgadas que cubrían su pantalla.

—¿Quieres...? —comenzó Gavin. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas para hacer una pregunta en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era un niño torpe y se enamoraba en la época de escuela secundaria. Dios, esto era tan triste—. ¿Quieres...?

RK900 levantó la vista de su terminal, con una cara completamente ilegible, una máscara perfecta.

Gavin vaciló, no podía hacer que su boca formara las palabras, temiendo que el androide dijera que  _ **no**_ y más aterrorizado con que él dijera que  ** _sí_**. 

_«Eres un maldito hombre, ¡actúa como uno!»_

Gavin se endureció con una profunda exhalación.

—¿Quieres ir al bar conmigo esta noche?

RK900 inclinó su cabeza, ligeramente, como lo hacían los gemelos RK, solo para luego volver a escribir. Con el rostro enrojecido, Gavin agarró su teléfono y salió del edificio.

Una vez que se instaló en la santidad de su asiento del conductor, un grito se elevó desde las profundidades de su diafragma, un embudo para toda la rabia y la frustración que en los últimos cinco días... no, ¿cinco meses? estuvo conteniendo.Terapia barata para el tipo de persona demasiado obstinada a la hora de resolver sus problemas.

A la mierda con este caso, a la mierda con Hank y, lo que es más importante, a la mierda con ese estúpido robot y sus juegos mentales de mierda. Gavin se enfureció, con sus cicatrices en los nudillos blancos sobre el cuero agrietado del volante. Enojado... ¿y por qué estaba enojado de todos modos? ¿Cómo se metía este tonto androide bajo su piel, una y otra vez? ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Maldiciendo, Gavin arrancó su auto y se dirigió hacia la salida de la plataforma de estacionamiento.

_**Algo se tiene que ceder.** _

_«Sí»,_  él resopló,  _«mi puta mente, eso es lo que cederá.»_

Mañana, prometió, con una mano en el corazón, que entregaría su hoja de renuncia. Solicitaría la reasignación de pareja y si Hank no le concedía al menos eso, Gavin iría por encima de la cabeza del anciano hasta Fowler, y se presentaría para una transferencia. No había ninguna posibilidad de que RK900 abandonara el recinto, no mientras su hermano mayor permaneciera, y Gavin finalmente pudiera seguir con su vida. Podía lavarse las manos de todo: esa maldito lata, Hank y ese maldito robot.

Gavin cerró los ojos, un tipo diferente de ansiedad llenaba su pecho: la promesa de algo nuevo, de un escape. Exhaló satisfecho y abrió los ojos.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Gavin, golpeando los frenos. Chirriaron los neumáticos, deteniéndose a menos de una pulgada de la figura alta con una chaqueta blanca, parado tranquilamente frente al auto de Gavin. Colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el capó, con destellos amarillos en la sien (una, dos, tres, rotaciones) antes de pasar al mismo tono de cian que sus ojos fríos.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—Entonces, este es el trato —dijo Gavin, colocando seis tragos sobre la mesa, tres de los cuales eran vodka común y barato, un elemento básico en esta parte de la ciudad. Las otras tres copas eran de un feo tono de azul neón, con una textura aceitosa que cubría la superficie del líquido.

Con tres whiskies de pulgada, la cabeza de Gavin ya era de algodón, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era todo lo necesario, de lo contrario no habría manera de que pudiera lograrlo. 

 _«Tiempo para algunas respuestas.»_  

Gavin se acomodó en el asiento frente al RK900, colocando sus codos en la mesa y separando los tragos, tres vodkas para él. Empujó el resto frente a RK900.

—Vamos a jugar un maldito juego.

RK900 arrugó la nariz, un gesto diminuto, casi imperceptible, y con impaciencia empujó una de las gafas con su dedo índice.

—Tenía la impresión de que querías hablar —los ojos muertos del androide se demoraron en el líquido azul, un descontento evidente en los pliegues arrugaban su suave frente.

—No —Gavin resopló, agarrando una de sus copas—,  _ **tú**_  querías hablar, pero vamos a hacerlo bajo mis términos, ya que tuve que lidiar con tu mierda de tratamiento del silencio de tercer grado durante los últimos cinco días —él hizo girar el líquido, deleitándose con la aparente incomodidad del androide.

—Bueno —RK900 sonrió, mirando a Gavin—. Mis métodos funcionaron, ¿no es así? Mi silencio precipitó tus acciones.

—Las reglas—gruñó Gavin, ignorando el cebo de RK900—, son muy simples. Tres tragos, tres preguntas, nada quedará fuera del tintero.  ** _Nada._  **Haces una pregunta y tomas tu bebida. Entonces, la otra persona tiene que responder con sinceridad: no te puedes enojar. Sin escapatorias.

RK900 atrapó los ojos de Gavin y frunció el ceño, juntando sus oscuras cejas. 

—Este no es un método efectivo de comunicación. ¿Cuál es el punto de este juego sin sentido?

—Qué gracioso... eso me pareció una pregunta, para mí —Gavin se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa, mostrando los dientes, apuntando a uno de los vasos que contenían el líquido azul espeso—. Hasta el fondo, Robocop —el androide miró a Gavin, con el ciclo LED teñido de carmesí. Gavin apoyó la mejilla en su mano con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Bien...? Manos a la obra. Una pregunta. Un trago. Una respuesta honesta.

RK900 parecía que iba a irse, voltear la mesa o asesinar a Gavin, tal vez las tres. Para su sorpresa, el androide recogió el vaso, con un agarre provisional. RK900 colocó el borde contra sus labios, la punta de su brillante lengua rosada sumergiéndose en el desagradable líquido. Solo una gota en el borde de sus sensores. Gavin tragó saliva. Los ojos de RK900 se ensancharon.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que esta suciedad le hace a mis sistemas? —gruñó, con sus rasgos deformados con disgusto.

Gavin zumbó de alegría.

—Voy a seguir adelante y fingir que no hiciste otra pregunta, plástico. Pensaba que se suponía que ustedes eran buenos para seguir las reglas... —con fingida inocencia en toda su expresión, Gavin pinchó casualmente una de las copas azules con un dedo. Se encontró con la mirada de RK900 con una sonrisa cruel.

RK900 entrecerró los ojos, girando el líquido alrededor, una y otra y otra vez, un embudo de azul tóxico. Gavin casi podía ver el diálogo jugando en la mente del androide. La promesa de una respuesta a cualquier pregunta que su pequeño corazón sádico deseaba, siempre que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse a emborracharse. Miles y miles de cálculos, sopesando los pros y los contras de su próximo movimiento, ejecutándose en fracciones de milisegundo. El androide le devolvió la mirada a Gavin y se llevó el vaso a los labios.  _«Él realmente debe querer esto»_ , Gavin sonrió, mirando la garganta de su compañero mientras el líquido viajaba a donde sea que el líquido vaya en un androide.

Los ojos azules se ensancharon y el cristal cayó de las manos de RK900. Se dobló, tosiendo, en realidad tosiendo, agarrándose la garganta y arañándose la lengua. Una distorsión, un  ** _"joder"_** , cayó de sus labios, borrosa y atada con estática.

Gavin se echó hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

_«¿Acaba de decir, 'joder'? ¿Eso de verdad acaba de pasar?»_

Gavin tragó saliva, observando cómo el androide arañaba la madera retorcida de la mesa, las uñas cortando líneas profundas en el material, mientras RK900 se estremecía.

—Tú... —croó RK900, con voz áspera, rota, fuego fundido iluminándose en sus ojos—, me prometiste una respuesta.

—Yo, uh... —Gavin se apresuró a reponerse, al ver un suave verde azulado en las mejillas del RK900, de labios rosados, abiertos solo un toque, como una gota de neón azul goteaba desde la esquina de su boca. Con la cabeza llena de estática, Gavin se detuvo antes de que pudiera frotar el líquido con el pulgar—. C-correcto. Mis amigos y yo jugábamos esta mierda, en el pasado. El alcohol es un suero de la verdad, y tres preguntas significan que no puedes interrogarme porque Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

RK900 asesinó a Gavin con sus ojos azules animados y no del todo concentrados. 

—Quiero que entiendas, esta basura es un virus. Está corrompiendo mis sistemas, interfiriendo con funciones y procesos vitales —el androide se sacudió un toque, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa para reorientarse. 

_«Hablando de "peso ligero".»_

—Cristo —se rió Gavin—, no te porte como un jodido bebé. Ambos sabemos que no habrías tocado esa mierda si pudiera hacerte  _ **un daño real**_  —él se adelantó, acariciando la cara del androide—. Diviértete, por una vez. Así es como las personas se divierten.

El RK900 derribó la muñeca de Gavin, casi perdiendo su marca, y se burló antes de recostarse contra la madera destrozada de la cabina.

Gavin levantó su primer disparo, dándole la propina a su compañero.

—Entonces —dijo con una sonrisa, llena de sí mismo—, ¿por qué pasa cada momento de vigilia como si tuvieras un palo en el culo? —tiró hacia atrás el disparo, e hizo una mueca ante la dulce quemadura mientras corría por su garganta.

RK900 golpeó sus puños contra la mesa. 

—¡No estoy obligado a dignificar una pregunta tan infantil con una respuesta! —el labio del androide se retiró, revelando sus dientes puntiagudos. Mejillas enrojeciendo un trullo más profundo.

Gavin tutted, agitando un dedo. 

—Reglas, Nines. Tienes que dar para recibir.

—¡Esto es tan tonto! —rugió el androide. Gavin nunca lo había visto tan animado antes, tan realista. No quedaba nada de su compostura habitual, completamente devastada por el alcohol, o lo que fuera que estuviera en ese vaso de chupito—. ¡No logra nada!

—Mira —explicó Gavin, asomando el robot haciendo pucheros en la frente—, esta mierda va en ambos sentidos. Tendrás tu oportunidad de vengarte, ¿de acuerdo? Jesús. ¡Ahora, solo responde la puta pregunta!

—Bien —RK900 agarró el dedo de Gavin, con un silbido—. Programación, así es como me diseñaron.

—Esa es una jodida respuesta de mierda, ¡y lo sabes! —Gavin trató de sacar su dedo índice de la muerte del androide, con poco éxito—. Has sido un "divergente", o como sea que lo llamen, en estos días, durante los últimos cinco meses. Ahora. Dame una respuesta real o hemos terminado aquí.

RK900 finalmente liberó el dedo de Gavin, y el humano retiró su mano hacia atrás con un chasquido, acunando el palpitante dígito. RK900 miró hacia otro lado, con los ojos azules desenfocados, los labios fruncidos, un niño indignado.

El silencio persistió, interminable y tenso. A Gavin se le ocurrió que podría haber presionado demasiado, calculando mal la profundidad del ego del androide, su disposición a tolerar los chanchullos de Gavin. Intoxicado, Gavin casi quiso acercarse y acunar el rostro frustrado del RK900, para tranquilizarlo, aunque Gavin no sabía para qué. RK900 parecía tan... vulnerable, la clase de vulnerable que atraía a Gavin como una canción de sirena.

—Muy bien —suspiró RK900, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos. Parecía vacilante, incluso reacio—. Hago lo que debo para mantener a los que me rodean enfocados y en línea, a ti mismo en particular. No me puedo permitir parecer débil... como RK8... mi hermano —los ojos azules fríos cayeron sobre Gavin, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal—.  _ **Por lo tanto, es un juego de poder.**_

Gavin abrió la boca como para hablar, pero RK900 rápidamente tomó el segundo de los oscuros disparos azules.

—Dime, Reed —comenzó RK900, metiendo un dedo en el vaso y llevándolo a la boca. Lo empujó justo más allá de sus labios, y succionó la delgada película azul—. ¿Por qué eres tan autodestructivo? —RK900 echó hacia atrás el disparo y golpeó el vaso contra la madera de la mesa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una abolladura apreciable.

Un gemido electrónico hizo eco, desde algún lugar en la parte posterior de la garganta del androide, y agarró el vaso tan fuerte que se rompió. RK900 avanzó a toda velocidad y se pasó una mano por el pelo, respirando pesadamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó RK900, mirando a Gavin a través de un lío de rizos sueltos. La lengua del androide salió disparada para recoger unos cuantos puntos de neón que cubrían su labio inferior, permaneciendo por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer por la puerta rosa clara de su boca. Gavin tragó con fuerza, con las manos agarrando el cojín hecho jirones de su asiento. RK900 golpeó impacientemente sus dedos contra la mesa de madera.

—Mira —dijo Gavin, sonrojándose—, no puedes juzgarme, maldito. Estoy aquí haciendo todo lo que tengo que hacer para llegar a donde quiero estar, sin importar el maldito costo. Todo el mundo sabe que eso es lo que se necesita para triunfar en esta ciudad abandonada por Dios.

RK900 se incorporó bruscamente, vacilando un toque, y le acarició la barbilla. 

—Ya veo —murmuró, con una leve sonrisa cruzando sus labios—, todo esto sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que estas actividades impulsivas son, en esencia, lo que te detiene. Que lindo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Gavin, a la defensiva—. ¡Tú no me conoces!

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo activo en este momento para intentarlo, incluso si sus miedos impiden una vía de comunicación más agitada —RK900 sonrió.

El androide se tomó un momento para deshacerse de su chaqueta, doblarla cuidadosamente y colocarla en el borde de la mesa, la perfección, a pesar de su estado comprometido.

—Mi temperatura interna parece haber aumentado —murmuró, desenganchando el grueso material de su collar. Gavin se aferró a sus rodillas, tratando de apartar la mirada de la forma en que el androide se mordía ociosamente el labio inferior en medio de la lucha por abrir su camisa, un color verde azulado que se abría paso por la estrecha columna de su ahora expuesta garganta.

Dios, quería follar con RK900. Iba en contra de todo lo que Gavin defendía en su vida, pero él lo quería  _tan_  mal. Gavin cerró los ojos y se frotó la mano con una mano; tenía que volver a concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión. Con los dientes apretados en el interior de su mejilla, Gavin se endureció. 

_«No seas una perra, Gav.»_

El suave toque de una mano contra su frente lo devolvió al presente. RK900 estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, agitándose un poco, sus dedos tocando el pequeño rizo desordenado que Gavin nunca podía arreglar, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara frente al espejo.

—¡Corta con eso! —murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza lejos de RK900.

—Tenía la intención de preguntarme si te sentías mal o no, pero temía que fueras a tirar otra táctica barata para terminar el juego antes —el androide se apoyó en sus codos, vacilando ligeramente. Fue realmente lindo, viéndolo tan desarmado.

—Nines —Gavin se detuvo, levantando su disparo. Hizo girar el líquido transparente, observándolo deslizarse a lo largo de los bordes desgastados del vidrio—. Nines, ¿tú...? Quiero decir, tienes, eh... —gimió Gavin, apartando los ojos de su compañero.  _«¡Hombre arriba!»_ , su mente gritaba, pero su boca... su boca era un campo de algodón, una lengua grande y engorrosa. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si tenía  _ **razón**_? Él podría ponerse de pie, terminar esto aquí y ahora. Vaya a su casa, vaya a la cama, ponga su papeleo y finja que nada de esto sucedió.

—¿Sí? —RK900 tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—. Por favor, termina tu banal pregunta, para que ambos podamos deleitarnos con esta exorbitante pérdida de tiempo —Gavin miró al androide sonriente.

« _No._ »

Era hora de dejar de correr.

—Nines —Gavin tosió—, ¿tú...? —una pausa. Un vaso vacío. El androide abrió la boca, sonriendo, claramente emocionado de llamar a Gavin para que no siguiera las reglas, pero Gavin golpeó el vaso vacío contra la mesa, interrumpiendo lo que RK900 estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Yo te gusto? —Gavin se obligó a salir, apartando la mirada en un instante. Hizo una mueca, abriendo los ojos después de una eternidad, y se volvió para mirar a su compañero. Gavin deseó no haberlo hecho.

La cara del RK900 era estoica, impasible, todo lo que solía ser, y más, pero sus ojos... las emociones que intentaba suprimir brotaban de sus profundidades azules. Un ciervo en los faros. De los muchos escenarios preconstruidos del RK900, Gavin estaba seguro de que el androide nunca tuvo en cuenta que su compañero tenía las bolas para ir a por  **eso**.

El silencio que colgaba entre los dos era una ola ensordecedora y palpitante. Ansiedad, anticipación, miedo, semanas de sentimientos embotellados, enmascarados detrás de cuatro palabras.

RK900 miró a Gavin, sus mejillas se llenaron de verde azulado, en contraste con la luz roja brillante que gritaba en su sien. Abrió la boca. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Sin sonido. Se recostó contra el banco y suspiró, estaba ligeramente atado con estática.

— _ **Sí.**_

Un susurro. No, algo por debajo de un susurro, un suspiro, apenas allí. La palabra era apenas audible sobre los sonidos ambientales de la barra: los gritos, los gritos, las risas.

Gavin miró a RK900, sintiendo como si ya no estuviera en su cuerpo: los sentidos se acortaban, la mente nadaba. Colocó las palmas sobre la superficie de la mesa para estabilizarse. 

_«Tú sabías esto, ¿verdad?»_

¿Lo sabía él? Tal vez. ¿Quería creerlo? No.

RK900 se apresuró para su último disparo, el azul neón se derramó por un costado, manchando sus pálidos dedos mientras se apresuraba a ponerlo en sus labios. En segundos, el líquido desapareció, a excepción de los goteo que corrían por su barbilla, a lo largo de su cuello. El neón cian se destacó contra el negro de sus mangas, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

—Reed... Gavin —comenzó RK900, con un toque de urgencia en su voz—, ¿puedo besarte?

Un puñetazo. Gavin sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo hormigueaba, como si su mente y su yo estuvieran separados por un muro invisible.

_«No.»_

—Tienes que responder —le dijo el androide—, debes seguir las reglas —se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión ilegible.

_«No, no puedes.»_

Gavin se deslizó de su asiento y se detuvo al final de la mesa, estudiando la mirada calculadora en los ojos del RK900. El androide se encontró con su mirada, inmóvil, salvo por la leve vacilación borracha en su postura. Gavin se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, la mente corría con demasiados pensamientos. Se movió, dio un paso adelante y se deslizó hacia el lado de la cabina donde estaba sentado su compañero, a solo un brazo de distancia.

_«No lo hagas. Si haces esto, las cosas nunca podrán volver a la forma en que eran antes.»_

—Sí, si eso es lo que quieres —la voz de Gavin no era la suya, pero él quería esto, incluso si su deseo estaba enraizado en algo completamente diferente al androide.

RK900 se lanzó hacia adelante, tomando a Gavin por las solapas de su chaqueta, y frenéticamente plantó sus labios sobre el humano. Era codicioso, un asunto torpe, lleno de necesidad, el deseo crudo del androide se comunicaba a través del choque de bocas. Sus labios eran suaves, llenos de calidez y daban, tan perfectos como Gavin imaginaba.

Gavin se apoyó en el beso, su mano ahuecando la parte posterior del cuello del RK900. Sus dedos se torcieron en el cabello del androide, tan real, tan humano. Zumbó un poco mientras RK900 pasaba sus manos por el costado de Gavin y por su espalda, agarrando, tocando, consumiendo la mayor cantidad posible de Gavin.

Finalmente, Gavin se alejó, en extrema necesidad de aire. RK900 se frotó el cuello, exhalando a la piel del detective: respiraciones cálidas, un poco de humedad. Los dedos de Gavin atravesaron el cabello de RK900 y el androide soltó un suspiro de satisfacción antes de separarse.

Gavin alcanzó su último disparo, con la mano arrastrándose a ciegas a través de la extensión de la mesa, sin ganas de soltar su agarre, o miras, en RK900. Bajó rápidamente la bebida y la dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres volver a mi apartamento?

Un momento concentrado de silencio.

RK900 sonrió, LED quemando un azul cristalino.

—Sí.

Gavin besó RK900 una vez más, violento, lleno de dientes y hambre, y el androide correspondió con un fervor incomparable. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, la única dirección que quedaba era avanzar.

Gavin podría lidiar con las consecuencias, más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "El CAPÍTULO 6 está básicamente hecho. Solo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas."
> 
> "Gracias, como siempre, a Leaux <3."
> 
> "Estaré en el Matrix con @ Vapedrone" 
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Volviendo a lo de siempre, les dije que este capítulo les iba a gustar :')
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza todos los días Domingos de cada semana, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer esta historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTO/A: "Gavin la lía en grande."
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Paso a decirles que en este capítulo se pondrá a prueba dos etiquetas de la historia: Dom/sub Undertones y Asfixia. Paso a recordárselas para que nadie sea agarrado desprevenido aquí por no leer el capítulo "Palabras de la traductora" del comienzo (cosa que ya a pasado en otras ocasiones y que preferería que no volviera a pasar, gracias).]

—Aquí —Gavin metió la mano debajo de la camisa oscura del androide, con la palma descansando entre el ombligo del RK900 y su ingle—. La sensación que quieres se acumulará aquí. Solo haz aquello que lo haga reaccionar y estarás con casi todo el camino hecho. ¿Entendido, Nines? —Gavin masajeó la carne caliente con la mano. La dobló y plegó alrededor de sus dedos.  **Real. Humano.**  Saltó, o tal vez RK900 fue quien lo hizo. Gavin no creía que los androides tuvieran músculos con el mismo tacto que los humanos,  pero los abdominales de RK900 ciertamente dejaban sin aliento con cada pasada de los dedos de Gavin.

RK900 había estado inquietantemente silencioso desde que empezaron: solo había ruido de cuerpos que chocaban, dedos se desgarraban y dientes se hundían en la piel. Los movimientos del androide eran torpes, sin práctica y salvajes en muchos sentidos. Gavin incluso iría tan lejos como para describirlos como para describirlos como  **tímidos** ,una palabra que nunca pensó asociar con la máquina y aún así...

—Todavía no me he complacido a mí mismo, u a otra persona, y mucho menos a un humano con necesidades... tan específicas.

Gavin se enorgulleció de saber que él sería el primero de RK900. Dudaba que a los androides les importara una mierda ese tipo de cosas pero, ahora, esta era la única área en la que Gavin superaba a su compañero. No podía negar que la imagen de RK900, deshaciéndose con su toque, enviaba cada onza de sangre corriendo directamente hacia su polla. Le dolía, le dolía tanto, ahí confinada en sus vaqueros, atrapada detrás del material restrictivo.

Gavin movió las caderas, levantándose de la cama. Su erección rozó el modesto bulto del RK900 y gimió suavemente ante las chispas que envió a rebotar a través de su cuerpo. Alivio: dulce, dulce alivio. Nada lo suficiente cerca para complacerlo del todo, pero al menos evitaba que explotara.

—¿Sientes eso, Nines? —un silbido entrecortado, mientras Gavin perseguía esa familiar picazón. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, continuando con sus perezosos movimientos, sin ser demasiado agresivos. Todavía no iba a venirse, no importaba lo caliente que se veía el jodido robot: la camisa casi desabrochada, la chaqueta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros, el cabello hecho un desastre. RK900 era totalmente pornográfico.

El pecho del androide subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante. Sus sistemas no necesitaban del respirar, especialmente no necesitaban tomar enormes cantidades de aire con los labios separados. Gavin tomó experimentalmente el nudo rosado brillante de un pezón e hizo que RK900 se estremeciera y las respiraciones se hicieron aún más frecuentes, si es que eso era posible.

Gavin pudo ver la lucha,  **sentirla**  en la tensión del cuerpo del androide.

—Tu culo virgen necesita relajarse, plástico, de lo contrario esto no va a funcionar —un verde azulado profundo floreció sobre la cara de RK900, coloreando a lo largo de su cuello y sobre la parte superior de los pectorales. Miró a su alrededor como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego de un rato frunció los labios, los ojos azules dilatándose con cada movimiento lento de las caderas de Gavin. Había un hambre en aquellas orbes azules, una necesidad escondida en su oscura profundidad.

Trazó sus dedos a lo largo del centro del abdomen del RK900 y los dejó descansar sobre los jeans oscuros del androide. Sujetó los pantalones ajustados de RK900, tirando hábilmente de la cremallera. Gavin se detuvo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Acaso no llevas ropa interior? —se atragantó, con las uñas clavándose en el muslo de RK900—. Jesucristo, ¿estás tratando de matarme, Nines? —su boca se llenó de saliva. No era de extrañar que el hijo de puta pudiera caber tan bien en esos bien ajustados jeans.

—No tengo necesidad una —suspiró RK900, con los ojos cerrados y la voz baja, reverberando con energía. Tan cauto sobre algo tan tabú. RK900 nunca cambiaba, siempre lo mismo, siempre fidedigno. De alguna manera, a pesar de su adhesión a la rutina, todavía lograba sorprenderlo.

Gavin tragó, moviendo la nuez de Adán de arriba a abajo. La piel blanca asomaba por debajo de los jeans oscuros del androide. Un lunar aquí y allá, pero sin vello, liso como la seda. Gavin se aferró a las caderas de su compañero y movió una mano debajo de la tela. El RK900 siseó, o Gavin asumió que era un siseo, empañado con algo de estática, a decir verdad. Se frotó el pulgar en suaves círculos, apoyando el puño en la base de la polla del RK900. Un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo sacudió el androide: el pecho subía y bajaba, con el enganche de respiraciones innecesarias. Los dedos de RK900 se clavaban en el grueso material de la camisa de Gavin, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en la tela y en su piel. Dejaría una marca, sin duda. El humano sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y entornando los ojos, a su vez.

—Sí, apuesto a que te gusta eso, ¿no? Pasé todo este tiempo ignorando tu pobre polla. Demasiado miedo para disfrutar realmente por ti mismo.

Un gruñido afloró de él, definitivamente estático esta vez, sumergiéndose lo suficiente en el reino inhumano para que el cabello de Gavin se le pusiera de punta. Interrumpió cualquier leve plan que el androide hubiera ideado para él, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla del RK900. Se hinchó y se contrajo con cada toque, enlentenciendo el ritmo, haciendo que paulatinamente llamara su atención y que su necesidad despertara junto con la de su dueño.

_«¡Santa mierda!»_

Gavin cerró los ojos, exhalando bruscamente con los dientes apretados. El androide estaba disfrutando y, Jesucristo, Gavin debía haber muerto e ido al cielo. RK900 era  _grueso,_ como algo salido de uno de sus mejores sueños húmedos. Nada más que el mejor y más brillante del mundo en el equipo de diseño de RK.  **Jodidos pervertidos.**  ¿Quién demonios firmó para diseñarle una polla pornográfica a un Terminador? No es que Gavin se estuviera quejando realmente.

—¿Cómo va eso, Nines? ¿Lo sientes aún? ¿Esa bola dentro de ti? —Gavin escupió, con la voz cayendo una octava, mientras intentaba controlar su imaginación.

RK900 tragó saliva y en verdad hubo una genuina sacudida en su nuez de Adán. Sus mejillas y su cuello se tornaron de un fuerte color verde azulado y un claro hambre iluminó sus ojos azules. Movió su mano al cabello de Gavin, con los dedos arañando débilmente el cuero cabelludo del humano.

Gavin le dio a RK900 una bombeo experimental. El androide se estremeció, cayendo ligeramente hacia adelante, con una respiración caliente, inhumana, contra el cuello de Gavin. El humano gimió lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos, bombeando su muñeca un par de veces más. Su cuero cabelludo gritó cuando el androide le desgarró el pelo y Gavin sintió una fuerza tensa que se emanaba de debajo de la piel del RK900: un cuerpo poderoso que podía partir a Gavin como de una ramita se tratara. Su polla lloró ante el pensamiento.

—Vamos, Nines, quiero escucharte... —murmuró Gavin, pasando el pulgar por la cabeza azulada de la polla del RK900, torciendo su muñeca a la perfección, con la precisión suficiente como para exprimir un ligero gemido del androide.

—Así me gusta más —susurró Gavin—, te apuesto que Connor gime como una perra en celo. Cómo no preguntarse acerca de su pequeño hermano...

RK900 gruñó, una mezcla sintetizada de humano y máquina. Era bajo, una amenaza, un límite cruzado. Tomó entre los dientes el labio inferior de Gavin y lo mordió con fuerza. El detective gritó ante el dolor agudo, sensación que iba directamente a su polla. El gusto a hierro llenó su boca y aplastó sus labios contra los RK900, extendiendo la lengua carmesí alrededor de las paredes súper calientes de su boca sintética. Algo de la sangre de Gavin goteaba de la esquina de los labios de RK900. Gavin lo lamió, dejando una racha aún mayor: rojo cereza sobre verde azulado.

—Deberías beber menos, Reed —comentó RK900, su voz casi normal. Casi humano.

Gavin puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Realmente sabes cómo crear el jodido ambiente adecuado, Nines.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Reed? —su voz era trabajosa, tomando un esfuerzo obsceno para regularla. Él se estaba deshaciendo por completo.

—Maldita sea, no lo sé... ¿algo caliente? Cualquier cosa en realidad. Solo has estado dando vueltas mientras yo hago todo el trabajo aquí —Gavin se quejó, pasando su mano por el flanco del androide—. Diablos, no es como si me fuera a romper, Nines, solo entra allí. Los dos sabemos que no te importa una mierda darme de golpes —Gavin apartó la mano de la polla del androide. 

_«No la tendrás fácil, Nines.»_

RK900 fulminó con la mirada a Gavin, azul casi desaparecido por sus pupilas dilatadas.

RK900 se quejó: Gavin solo podía interpretarlo como un quejido. No había escuchado un sonido así desde que había pateado su PlayStation cuando era niño, después de un duro juego de Street Fighter. Le raspó el interior de la cabeza y lo puso al borde. Aun así, por aterrador que fuera, esto le resultaba algo lindo.

La cara frustrada de RK900 llenó por completo su visión.

—Tal vez —resopló, tratando tan duro de estabilizar sus palabras—,  ** _todavía no te lo has ganado_**.

Los ojos de Gavin se abrieron de par en par y su polla dio un  _tic_ violento. En medio de la reverberación electrónica, Gavin pudo sentir el tono oscuro, una promesa escondida, detrás de las palabras del androide.

—¿Sí? —él gimió con voz entrecortada—. ¿ Me vas a  _ **castigar**_  entonces? Me pondrás en mi lugar, ¿eh?

Carmesí. Un punto luminoso. 

—Gavin... —RK900 susurró, retrocediendo. Pasó los dedos por la delgada capa de pelo justo debajo del ombligo de Gavin—. Quiero que entiendas que, a pesar de tu afirmación a lo contrario, no quiero asesinarte. Me parece que tu comportamiento es insoportable, infantil, no apto para el deber y completamente poco profesional, pero no tengo ninguna mala voluntad real hacia ti.

—Jesús, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando, Nines?

_«¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso este estúpido robot ha perdido un maldito tornillo?»_

Gavin no pudo decidir si debía alejar al androide o...

Una mano fuerte se cerró alrededor de su garganta.

Oh...  _ **oh**_.

—¡Dios, sí, por favor! —gimió Gavin, con el cuerpo tenso en anticipación—. Jódeme, Nines.

RK900 sonrió, un depredador, sosteniendo a su presa en un limbo antes de la muerte. Subió la camisa humana y cerró la boca alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Gavin gimió. Su garganta palpitaba y su polla atrapada latía débilmente, haciendo que un presemen tibio manchaba todo el frente de sus calzoncillos de anticipación.

La cabeza de Gavin era de algodón, su cuerpo escapaba de él. RK900 apretó su agarre. Las estrellas llenaron su visión y él podía sentir los suaves y dulces labios del androide que se asomaban a la protuberancia obscena de Gavin, a través de la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Entonces, ¿esto es todo lo que necesitas para mantenerte tranquilo? —RK900 tarareó, palmelando la erección de Gavin. El androide hizo un trabajo rápido de deshacerse de los pantalones del humano. La polla de Gavin saltó en búsqueda de atención. Enojada. ** _Roja._** Mucho más excitado de lo que quería admitir, ya que estaba siendo estrangulado a una pulgada de su vida. La oscuridad se filtraba por el borde de su visión y la rara conciencia se aplacaba un poco con la falta de aire.

La presión se alivió de la garganta de Gavin. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y todo el cuerpo ardió cuando el oxígeno se canalizó a través de su torrente sanguíneo, enviando dolor y placer a través de él en partes iguales. Tragó saliva buscando aire, arañando su garganta. Gavin tuvo un espasmo y miró hacia abajo para atrapar a RK900, el robot de CyberLife espía de la CIA de varios millones de dólares, tragándose la cabeza de  _ **su**_  miembro.

Debería haberse venido en el acto. Debería ya estar disfrutando del calor de la dicha posterior al orgasmo. Debería estar devolviéndole el favor a RK900. Pero en cambio, Gavin gritó cuando unas duras crestas de dientes se cerraron alrededor de su eje.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

Gavin quitó a RK900 de encima, dejando atónito al androide, con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión y la excitación. Gavin respiró profundamente, revisando su polla para asegurarse de que no había dejado ningún daño real. No más que una gota de sangre.  _«_ _Gracias a Dios._ _»_

—No entiendo —tartamudeó RK900—, has demostrado una afinidad por el dolor y deduje que la falta de interferencia resultaría en que alcanzaras un orgasmo con mayor prontitud —Gavin miró al androide con un aire medio borracho, medio despierto. El hijo de puta virgen tuvo el descaro de morderlo y acusarlo por su baja resistencia.

—Sí, me gusta el dolor —siseó Gavin, agarrando RK900 por el cuello de su camisa—, pero a ningún hombre en su sano juicio le gusta cuando un robot psicótico intenta morder su puta polla.

De mal humor, Gavin se recostó en su cama, mirando sus paredes vacías. RK900 seguía estando como un adorno, con el cuerpo aún descansando sobre Gavin. Esta situación en sí pesaba, a modo de recordatorio. Se encontraba atrapado para siempre en un baile interminable con el androide; con ninguna de las partes estando dispuesta a admitir la verdad... ninguna de las dos estando dispuesta a admitir que solo se estaban usando para obtener una ganancia no especificada. Gavin aún no podía codificar esa verdad, esa ganancia para sí mismo, pero seguiría fingiendo que se trataba de la polla de RK900 y nada más. Tal vez, con el tiempo, incluso llegaría a creerlo.

Gavin cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, el androide sostenía su teléfono, los ojos enfocados y el LED girando.

—Nines —gimió Gavin, lanzando su brazo sobre su cara—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —él solo quería que terminara esta noche horriblemente incómoda, pero no es como si pudiera desmayarse con 125 kilogramos de plasti-acero y pegote azul sentado encima de él.

—Estoy revisando el historial de tu navegador.

Gavin soltó un resoplido engreído, asomándose por debajo de su brazo.

—No vas a encontrar nada allí, plástico. Nada más que Wikipedia.

—Tus intereses son muy... específicos —el RK900 sonaba apagado, permaneciendo bloqueado en su posición—. No es que me sorprenda de ninguna manera. Mis exploraciones tomaron nota de tu necesidad sexual de refuerzo autoritario casi de inmediato.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —el corazón de Gavin saltó a su garganta. 

_«Él no puede ver nada de esa mierda. Lo borré todo.»_

—Si realmente pretendes ocultar el contenido pornográfico que consumes, debes evitar guardar las contraseñas de tu cuenta de Google en este dispositivo. Me facilita mucho el acceso a tu historial —RK900 sonrió y los dientes captaron la poca luz que entraba por la ventana—. Dado tu odio a los androides, me parece extraño que ocupen un lugar destacado en el 72% del porno que ves.

Mortificado, Gavin se levantó hacia arriba, agarrando su teléfono, pero RK900 lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance, cliqueando con los dedos la pantalla.

—Por mi cuenta, no hay necesidad de sentirse cohibido. Soy solo un androide  _ **virgen**  _que intenta captar exactamente lo que esperas de un compañero.

—Y-yo.. —comenzó Gavin, con un rojo cereza cubriendo su cara, uno de sus peores temores se estaba haciendo realidad en tiempo real. Una cosa era coger con RK900 y otra muy distinta era que el androide aprendiera la profundidad exacta de la depravación de Gavin. Ningún hombre debería tener que lidiar con este tipo de humillación—. ¡E-esto es una violación de la privacidad!

RK900 puso los ojos en blanco y apartó las manos de Gavin. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Gavin.

—Reed —fulminó con la mirada hacia el puchero del humano—, necesitaré que seas un buen chico para mí —Gavin parpadeó, su polla flácida se estremeció y se despertó al oír el tono dominante. Levantó la vista hacia RK900, los pensamientos de su vergüenza casi desaparecieron reemplazados por una quemadura baja en su abdomen.

El androide se quitó tranquilamente la chaqueta y dobló las mangas de la camisa hasta el hueco de los codos.  _ **Meticuloso. Preciso.**_  En ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron de la pantalla del teléfono de Gavin. En ningún momento se molestó en echarle una mirada al hombre necesitado. Pasó la pantalla con el dedo, en una especie de demostración.

—Chúpame la polla —no más timbre electrónico. No más vacilaciones. Una simple órden.

La polla de Gavin se levantó de entre los muertos, crispándose. Era casi vergonzoso lo rápido que saltó de cero a ponerse dolorosamente duro.

—¿S-sí? —Gavin clavó sus dedos en los jeans del androide. Podía sentir la densa tensión muscular—. ¿Eso es lo que necesitas, Nines? —se lamió los labios, sus pupilas se abrieron de par en par.

—No volveré a pedirlo, Reed —la profunda voz de RK900 surgió con autoridad, con una expresión desinteresada envuelta por la cálida luz de la pantalla de un teléfono celular.

Gavin tragó saliva, con sus manos torpes concentradas en la polla expuesta del androide. Estaba flaqueando, una perla de azul oscuro que goteaba de su cabeza ligeramente verde azulada. Tantas noches pasadas soñando con esta polla en concreto. Tantas mañanas despertando con fuerza al pensar en ello dentro de él.

—¿Y bien? —RK900 levantó una ceja. Sus ojos azules permanecieron pegados a los píxeles de la pantalla—. Tengo una limitada cuota de paciencia, Reed. ¿Debo buscar alivio en otro lugar? ¿O preferirías que te lo metiera en la garganta? —un sonido ahogado brotó de la parte de atrás de la propia garganta de Gavin al escuchar aquello último. Se lanzó hacia adelante, lamiendo su lengua a través de la punta, recogiendo las pequeñas perlas de líquido azul. Sin sabor, a excepción de un vago indicio de cobre.  ** _Vergüenza._**  No es que disfrutara el sabor del semen o algo así, pero podrían haber hecho algo con esto.

Se inclinó hacia delante, frotando la nariz a lo largo de la base. Su lengua lamía la piel sin sabor. Suave. Sin pelo. Real pero irreal. Gavin chupó los testículos teñidos de azul del androide, minúsculos y cubiertos descuidadamente por su saliva. RK900 no habló, ni lo tocó en ningún momento, pero Gavin pudo sentir los microscópicos saltos del androide, mientras tomaba una bola, luego la otra, con su boca. Se estaba formando una tensión en él y Gavin podía sentirla, justo debajo de la piel del RK900.

Este no respiraba ni tartamudeaba. Permanecía escultural y silencioso, una fuerza de mando. Frustrado, Gavin tomó la polla entre sus labios. El grosor tensó su mandíbula, una quemadura aguda arraigando a lo largo de sus músculos. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y trató de meterse más del androide a la boca. Lentamente meneó la cabeza, con la lengua lamiendo la intrusión, recogiendo las perlas del Thirium nublado mientras goteaban desde la hendidura. Gavin zumbó, retorciendo su muñeca alrededor de la parte de la polla que no estaba en su boca. RK900 lo recompensó con un estallido de presemen. Cayó por ambos lados de su boca, mezclándose con la saliva, en su camino a su desalineado vello facial. Debía de verse con el mismo desorden patético con el que se sentía.

El pensamiento fue directo a la polla olvidada de Gavin. Se contrajo, dolorosamente erecto y llorando. Se enredó alrededor del androide, intentando aliviarla frotándose contra este. Una mano fuerte agarró su muñeca, fijándola a la cama como un grillete de hierro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes liberarte cuando aún no has hecho nada por mí? —RK900 estudió a Gavin por el rabillo del ojo. Su expresión era hielopuro—. Tengo la sensación de que no lo quieres lo suficiente, Reed —continuó RK900, con voz aburrida, aunque con el más leve indicio de estática entrelazando sus palabras. La fortaleza del androide estaba menguando. Gavin sacó la polla del RK900 con un fuerte estallido.

—Tal vez deberías mostrarme cómo es que te gusta, imbécil —se burló Gavin.

—Dame una razón —RK900 finalmente levantó la vista del teléfono—. Demuéstrame que vales mi tiempo —Gavin se estremeció. Esa voz lo envolvió, lo consumió enteramente. Llenó su columna vertebral con una presión creciente, casi dolorosa.

—¡Házmelo, hijo de puta! —desafió Gavin, enseñando los dientes.

El RK900 se movió rápido, los reflejos inhumanos hicieron que la tarea de sujetar a Gavin a la cama con la rodilla, mientras recogía las manos del humano. Gavin gimió por la presión contra su pecho, el agarre de hierro le clavó ásperamente las muñecas en la cabecera. Una quemadura en sus brazos, nada demasiado abrumador, pero aún así estando presente. Una vez satisfecho, el androide usó su otra mano para pasar el pulgar por el generoso labio inferior de Gavin. Este último se llevó el dígito a la boca, lamiéndolo con la lengua y los dientes. Los casi obscenos ruidos de succión llenaron el aire en calma, junto a un ocasional lamento fúnebre. Una vez satisfecho, RK900 sacó el dígito, arrastrándolo a lo largo de los restos de Thririum turbio que caían de las esquinas de la boca de Gavin. Frotó el azul, extendiéndolo a lo largo de la piel rosada de Gavin.

—Mírate —zumbó el androide, moviendo su mano hacia el cabello de Gavin, arrastrando toques de azul a lo largo de la cara del humano—, ya estás jodido y aún no hemos empezado. Debes estar envejeciendo, Reed.

Los ojos de Gavin brillaron de ira, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento para protestar, RK900 estaba tirando de su cabello y metiendo su polla en la boca de Gavin. La tensión en la mandíbula de Gavin fue mucho mayor, ya que el androide se forzó a entrar en ese calor cálido y húmedo. El humano gimió, tratando de relajar los músculos de su garganta. Su reflejo de náusea entró en acción, reafirmando el control, pero Gavin se tragó la sensación. Brotes de electricidad recorrieron su piel con cada golpe brusco de la polla del RK900 y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el estremecimiento que se retorcía a lo largo de sus entrañas. Podía sentir el calor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su garganta se rebelaba contra la gruesa intrusión.

RK900 estableció un ritmo brutal y Gavin renunció a todo control, contento de permitir que el androide use su boca cuando lo considerara oportuno. Exhaló por la nariz, gimiendo alrededor de la cálida polla. Unos dedos le pasaron por el pelo, acariciándolo y asegurándole que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que debía. Las señales electrónicas se filtraban en el aire, tal vez habían sido palabras una vez. No eran diferentes a una grabación invertida e hicieron un bonito contraste con el chapoteo húmedo y lascivo de la polla del androide, mientras brutalizaba la boca de Gavin. Un chorro de líquido frío cruzó su lengua y Gavin se estremeció, sintiendo una oleada de calor en sus entrañas. Su polla estaba dura como diamante y desesperada por cualquier tipo de fricción. Se revolvió en nada más que el frío aire nocturno, gruñendo de frustración.

RK900 se rió entre dientes, era inquietante, distorsionado. Los androides en los vídeos nunca perdían su humanidad durante el sexo, pero aquí RK900 sonaba más como una computadora de principios de los noventa que como un robot sofisticado que en realidad era y la polla de Gavin no podía tener suficiente. Gimió alrededor de las erráticas embestidas del androide, instando a RK900 a que le prestara algún tipo de atención a su polla. Estaba tan desesperado, tan duro. Era una tortura y Gavin no sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Sintió el frío sabor del cobre blando en su boca y del que el detective tragó diligentemente, la garganta le temblaba mientras RK900 presionaba su cuerpo contra los labios de Gavin.

—Buen chico —los dedos se le pasaron por el pelo, la voz ya no le resultaba reconocible—. Eres un buen chico, Gavin, tal vez incluso te deje venir. ¿Te gustaría eso? —Gavin se quejó, estirando los brazos, su cuerpo. Su garganta se apretó alrededor de RK900 y el androide siseo.

Una violenta sacudida dentro de su boca. Gavin ahuecó sus mejillas, esperando la llegada a la meta, pero RK900 retiró su polla con un fuerte movimiento. Gavin parpadeó, aturdido, sin saber por qué el androide no había terminado en él.

—¿Qu...? —gimió Gavin, voz destruida—. ¿Qué diablos haces, Nines?

RK900 respiró profundamente, el LED se puso rojo. Al cabo de un minuto, se volvió hacia Gavin.

—Los A-androides no son diferentes a los humanos, ya que tenemos un período refractario para que nuestros sistemas se enfríen —su voz se duplicó, la electrónica. Casi nada de la perfecta inclinación humana, aunque la parte que le recordaba a Connor, permanecía. Gavin curvó los dedos de los pies, exhalando, recordándose a sí mismo que esto era lo que estaba haciendo y lo que condujo al androide a este estado—. Si llego al orgasmo ahora, no podré follarte, lo que sería un giro desafortunado para los dos —el sonido resonó en la parte posterior del cerebro de Gavin, la tonalidad y la textura eran tan extrañas: estallidos distorsionados de un sintetizador.

RK900 liberó a Gavin y se levantó, tropezando con un toque, como si sus piernas no esperaran el peso. Se quitó lentamente la camisa y los vaqueros, doblando ambos y colocándolos en la mesa de noche. Gavin tomó una bocanada de aire cuando finalmente pudo ver exactamentelo que había debajo de ese feo chaleco de CyberLife. El androide fue cincelado como una especie de estatua griega. No tan formado como Gavin, gracias a Dios, tenía que vencer al maldito robot en algo, pero todavía parecía que podía perforar un agujero a través de una pared de concreto.  _ **Mortal. Hermoso. Dominante.**_

—Desvístete —ordenó RK900, una polla teñida de azul moviéndose obscenamente en el aire. Gavin puso un momento de consideración en la discusión, pero su cerebro se había reducido a papilla. Todo lo que sabía era que RK900 planeaba metérselo contra su maldito colchón y cualquier demora entre este momento y entonces era inaudita.

Gavin se quitó la ropa, tirándola sin ceremonias al suelo. RK900 se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró a Gavin por la parte de atrás de su cuello, presionándolo contra las sábanas negras de su cama. Gavin gimió cuando los dedos del androide lo apretaron.

—¿Qué clase de hombre adulto tira su ropa al suelo como un vago? —RK900 se burló, mordiéndole la oreja. Gavin gimió, frotando su mejilla contra su almohada. Pudo escuchar a distancia a RK900 hurgando en uno de sus cajones (también sabía el exacto) y enrojeció ante la idea. De alguna manera, que RK900 supiera el tipo de cosas que se hacía a sí mismo en la noche, era más embarazoso que ser asaltado por el robot.

Los dedos se posaron sobre su culo, tirando de una nalga hacia un lado, exponiendo su agujero al aire frío. Un cálido dedo se arrastró a lo largo de su pliegue, golpeando ligeramente en su entrada. Gavin se estremeció, inhalando bruscamente. El dedo continuó explorando a lo largo de la parte inferior de su polla descuidada, con un pulgar limpiando su punta. Un chorro de presemen. Un silbido escapó de los labios de Gavin mientras sostenía sus mantas en un fuerte agarre.

Algo frío y resbaladizo rodeaba el agujero de Gavin: sondeando, presionando, probando el anillo de músculos.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Reed? ¿Es esta la razón por la que has actuado como un mocoso durante los últimos cinco meses? —Gavin gruñó cuando el dedo del androide se deslizó dentro de él.  _ **Frío. Sólido. No era suficiente.**_  RK900 tantea una vez, dos veces, acariciando el interior de Gavin, explorándolo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, Nines —siseó Gavin, empujándose contra el dígito, profundizando el toque.

El androide le tiró del pelo, empujando la cara de Gavin contra la almohada plana.

—Creo que yo soy el encargado aquí, Reed —murmuró RK900, colocando un segundo dedo en la entrada del humano, bromeando pero sin insertarse—. Por favor, no sigas probando mi paciencia —una advertencia. Gavin inhaló bruscamente.

Un segundo dedo y luego hubo un tercero dentro y fuera de Gavin, convirtiéndolo en un desastre jadeante. Al momento que liberó un estridente gemido por su babeante boca, se presionó contra los templados empujes del RK900. Sus músculos se derretían alrededor de los dígitos, apretándolos con avidez, presionando a RK900 fuera por más, más rápido, más fuerte, persiguiendo la liberación con insistencia, cosa que el maldito androide continuaba negándoselo.

La yema de un dedo apenas rozó la próstata de Gavin, sacudiendo su cuerpo en escalofríos. Él sollozó, un llanto real, literal. Una risa suave de RK900 le recordó a Gavin que el robot estaba, de hecho, propiciando esta lenta y ardua tortura.

—P-por favor... —gimió Gavin, empujándose hacia los dedos de RK900, tratando de forzar otra colisión accidental, pero el androide era demasiado inteligente y Gavin demasiado fácil de leer.

—Por favor ¿qué? —susurró RK900, pasando su mano por la polla de Gavin. Una brizna, apenas allí, pero Gavin todavía podía detectar el calor, prácticamente podía sentir la falsa piel del androide en la suya—. ¿Qué quieres, Gavin? —RK900 cerró su mano alrededor de la polla de Gavin, dándole una caricia experimental. El humano gimió, deseando tanto venirse, para romper la sensación que se había estado enrollando dentro de él en lo que parecía una eternidad. Si lo hiciera, ¿el androide lo follaría de todas formas, lo follaría hasta que fuera una masa patética y sollozante hecha de gelatina? El pensamiento hizo que su polla temblara y palpitara en la mano de RK900.

El androide dobló uno de los dedos en el culo de Gavin justo a la derecha y golpeó brutalmente su próstata. Gavin gritó, apretando su labio inferior con sus dientes. Se estaba deshaciendo, listo para estallar; habría estallado si RK900 no hubiera estado apretando sus bolas, cortando su orgasmo.

—N-no, por favor, Nines... —gimió Gavin. Estaba más allá del punto de formar oraciones. Era, de hecho, un milagro que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

RK900 dejó caer la polla de Gavin y retiró sus dedos con un ruido húmedo. Gavin se quejó, apretando el agujero, desesperado por algo, cualquier cosa, dentro de él. Esperó, ansioso por que el androide alineara su polla y recorriera todo el camino. En cambio, RK900 volteó a Gavin y encontrándose ahora con su jodida mirada.

—Nines, ¿qué...? ¿Q-qué diablos? —Gavin tartamudeó.

—Quiero ver tu cara... —los ojos de RK900 esquivaron los de Gavin, el rubor verde azulado empezó a cubrir la parte superior de su pecho y mejillas. Besó a Gavin, apoyando al humano contra sus almohadas—. Quiero que tengas que mirarme a los ojos, mientras te destruyo —una leve vacilación, algo vagamente sentimental, traicionó el tono autoritario de la voz de RK900.

Gavin gimió y asintió, instando a RK900.

—Me importa un carajo ver cómo lo haces, Nines... solo, por favor, por el amor de Dios, voy a morir si no metes tu polla dentro de mí —él envolvió sus piernas alrededor del androide, tirando de él en un profundo beso.  _ **Mordaz. Casi como si fuera una paliza.**_ Rompiendo el labio del RK900 hasta que un sabor químico ácido mezclado con cobre golpeó su lengua: Thirium.

RK900 separó las piernas de Gavin y alineó su polla, encontrando al humano en su beso, chocando los dientes. Gavin siseó cuando la cabeza del androide comenzó a empujar en su agujero. Era grande, más grande que cualquier cosa que Gavin hubiera tomado en mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

—Relájate —RK900 respiró en el cuello de Gavin, acariciando su cabello—. Estás demasiado tenso, Reed.

—¿Te estás volviendo blando, plástico? —Gavin exhaló con una sonrisa, con el cabello pegado a la frente.

RK900 se alejó, el LED giraba amarillo.  _ **Amarillo. Amarillo. Rojo. Azul.**_ El androide se encogió de hombros y sonrió... demasiados dientes.

—Muy bien. Será tu funeral, Gavin.

El androide se metió hasta la empuñadura y su polla llenó a Gavin total y completamente en menos de un segundo. Gritó, arqueando la espalda, levantándose de la cama. Era demasiado, o suficiente, no podía decidirlo, no con su cortocircuito cerebral actual. El RK900 se retiró por completo y se estrelló de nuevo con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que la cabeza de Gavin vibrara. Agarró las sábanas de su cama, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso de placer.

RK900 marcó un ritmo brutal, embistió a Gavin, sacudió la cama, la habitación y tal vez todo el maldito apartamento. Gavin no podía estar seguro y tampoco le importaba. Bajó los dedos por la espalda del RK900, pensando que de ese modo le dejaría ronchas rojas, evidencia de este encuentro en la mañana. Algo para demostrarle a Gavin que esto no era un sueño por la calentura inducida por el alcohol.

—Joder, sí... De esto estoy hablando, Nines. Mierda... no creí que lo tuvieras en ti, jodido imbécil de plástico... —Gavin estaba balbuceando, con palabras brotando de su boca, palabras que no podía controlar, incluso si lo deseara, no cuando la polla del RK900 seguía fluyendo a lo largo y ancho de sus entrañas, estirándolo mucho más allá de lo esperado, llenándolo a la perfección. Se apretó, arrancando un gemido de RK900.

Labios cálidos se arrastraban a lo largo de la garganta de Gavin, dientes afilados que perforaban su piel. Gavin estaba tan cerca que podía saborear su liberación, tan tangible, pero a su vez tan fuera de su alcance. RK900 cambió sus posiciones, levantando la pierna de Gavin y alterando la trayectoria de sus embestidas. Gavin gritó cuando la polla del androide se estrelló de lleno  contra su próstata. Las estrellas salpicaron su visión y se apretó con fuerza sus paredes internas, persiguiendo el calor que se acumulaba en su abdomen, el calor fundido que se acumulaba en la base de su columna vertebral.

—Mírate... —murmuró RK900, mordisqueando el labio de Gavin—, tan flexible, tan obediente. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que la solución para tu cumplimiento sería tan simple? —su voz estaba perdiendo su brillo humano una vez más, retirándose al reino de las máquinas. En este momento, respiraba mucho más que de costumbre, casi como si le fuera una necesidad.

—Nunca... —susurró el androide, distorsionándose y desapareciendo de sus procesadores vocales—, a mi hermano... le cuestioné su decisión de enamorarse de un humano, pero estoy empezando a ver el atractivo a esto...

Gavin gimió, fingiendo que no había oído la admisión del androide. Se desconectó del murmullo de RK900, concentrándose en el arrastre de la punta del androide contra su punto dulce. El orgasmo de Gavin se estrelló contra él, una poderosa sensación que lo convirtió en nada más que una masa sin hueso. Su corrida se salpicó entre sus estómagos y su próstata se siguió viendo aplastada con cada empuje posterior.

—Una vergüenza —dijo RK900—, todavía no he terminado contigo —sonrió y colocó besos a lo largo de la base enrojecida del cuello de Gavin. Este pudo haber tratado de protestar. No estaba seguro. Su cerebro estaba efectivamente apagado, salvo por la creciente incomodidad de la sobreestimulación.

El androide continuó con sus empujes, las caderas se volvieron más erráticas con cada momento que pasaba. Los gemidos de Gavin se convirtieron en sollozos, ya que todo a su alrededor se convirtió en demasiado.  **Demasiado.**  Las lágrimas goteaban de la esquina de sus ojos.

Rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del RK900, su voz era débil y lo impulsó a seguir. Era demasiado para que Gavin lo manejara, pero lo deseaba tanto, casi tanto como quería ver al androide venirse.

—Nines, Dios... por-por favor, Nines... —murmuró al oído de su compañero. Su voz era irreconocible, completamente destruida. Enganchó su mano a través del cabello de RK900, arañando su cuero cabelludo—. Vente dentro de mí, por favor... por el amor de Dios.  _ **Te necesito...**_ —no quiso agregar esa última parte, simplemente se le escapó, pero estaba demasiado ido como para consentir una mierda.

RK900 se estremeció, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Una frialdad helada llenó a Gavin, retorciendo un gemido necesitado de su garganta. Fuertes pulsos de salieron de su polla y él apretó sus brazos alrededor del torso del androide, apretado, como si dejarlo ir hiciera desaparecer al poderoso cuerpo. Sus músculos revoloteaban alrededor de la polla del androide, indeciso en cuanto a si se necesitaba o no su presencia, o incómodo en este punto, pero de todos modos estando ahí.

Con el sudor y el pelo pegados en la cara, Gavin abrió los ojos, con el pecho agitado. Pasó su mano por la espalda del RK900, estremeciéndose ante la sensación de frío plástico en medio de su piel sobrecalentada.

—N-Nines... ¿estás bien?

Un fuerte y distorsionado tono hizo eco en la habitación, perforando los tímpanos de Gavin. Hizo una mueca, llevando sus manos a sus oídos.

—N-Nines —gritó Gavin—, joder, ¿eres tú? —sin respuesta, nada más que sonidos fuertemente modulados, como si de una música electrónica de tratara. El profundo latido de un fuerte tórax era la única señal que se le daba a Gavin de que el androide todavía estaba vivo.

—Uh, hey, ¿estás ...? —su voz saltó una octava, sumida en la preocupación. 

« _¿Debo llamar a Hank...? ¿Traer a su maldita mascota aquí para asegurarse de que su hermano esté vivo?_ »

Con cada segundo que pasaba, el miedo de Gavin se multiplicaba por diez, hasta que RK900 cambió de postura por su propia cuenta. Gavin se estremeció cuando el androide se retiró. Podía sentir el semen frígido y azul del RK900 saliendo de su agujero recientemente usado. Con un gemido electrónico, RK900 cayó a su lado y tomó a Gavin entre sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en las puntas del cabello humano. No se pronunciaron palabras, pero el aumento y la caída rítmica del sobrecalentado pecho del androide hicieron que un agotado Gavin se durmiera.

Sabía lo que traería la mañana, sabía la tormenta que se avecinaba en el horizonte. Este sentido de unión no podría durar. Pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien, estar en los brazos del androide. Se permitiría esta concesión solo una vez. RK900 lo entendería, era una criatura impregnada de lógica.

Gavin se apoyó contra el androide, gruñendo y cayendo en la oscuridad: sueños con ansiosos ojos azules y una sonrisa suave.

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Hombre, espero que las personas random de la tienda de donuts que miraron mi pantalla disfruten de los robots follando tanto como lo hago yo."
> 
> "Esto fue mucho más largo de lo planeado, así que decidí convertirlo en su propio capítulo. Mi autocontrol está en algún lugar entre faltante e inexistente. _ (: 3」 z) _"
> 
> "Como siempre, ¡se aprecian sus comentarios y kudos!"
> 
> "Me esconderé en mi agujero digital porque, ¿qué es el mundo real? @ Vapedrone"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Paso a confirmar: ¿Estamos vivos aún después del capítulo de hoy? x'D
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza cada década, babies :3 (?
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer esta historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Me estoy arriesgando al traducir esta historia, babies. Pero bueno, allá iremos xD
> 
> Espero que me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto y apoyen a su autora original para lo logre terminar a base de amor 👀💪
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor. Tratemos de respetar a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


End file.
